Four Swords Adventure!
by Gold FourSwords Hero
Summary: Hyrule has been in peace for thousands of years. But, soon, there is an evil approaching like no other. The wind sorcerer Vaati has been released, and It's up to Link, who pulls the Four Sword and splits himself into four, with different personalities, and his childhood friend, Gold, to save Zelda and restore harmony to Hyrule! Will they be able to...? Only the Goddesses can tell.
1. The Four Links

|| **Hello! welcome to my first fanfic ever, the Legend of Zelda, FOUR SWORDS. :D I really _LOVED_ the manga, and I just finished reading it actually, I'll be sure to stick to the script, and try to make it seem like the actual manga as close as possible. I hear that's what people like. I'll definitely change things up in the next story if I do. ((*_CAUTION, CAUTION! OC INVOLVED!_)) that's right I said it, I have my OC in here. Please don't shit on me too much. And don't get so butt-hurt okay? ;3; YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT I HAVE NO LIFE. So I'm taking it to the next level, and magically putting myself in my fanfic for my own amusement. Sounds Great, huh? Anyways, I won't change the story in any way, I ain't no attention whore who makes everything about them. I don't know how long this'll be, but I do know there will be more to come long after this story has ended. 0w0 I'll make a part two and everything. you should also know that I'm sort of a pervert.- and I like Yaoi, so yeah. Anyway, my oc's name is Gold (which is a nickname of mine irl,) she wears a yellow tunic, and her nickname to her given by Red. Like Zelda, she is a childhood friend of Green, and an orphan, thus the two of them becoming close. I must also warn ya, aside from being a pervert, I have a weird sense of humor, I promise I won't let that get in the way of this fanfic either. ;w; anyways, enough about me, let's get this show on the road, my fellow Hylians, Gerudos, Picori, Gordons, Fairies, Kokiri, Twili, Rito- Whatever the fuck you are! **||

* * *

What a beautiful night in Hyrule. The amazing non Majoras Mask moon hung in the sky, giving Hyrule's castle town a beautiful gleam like no other night. Almost every single soul there was sleeping, or getting ready for bed. little to no one in the entire town as stirring... almost... until, there was a loud crash coming from the local bar. Of course this wasn't the first time in the world that had happened, but hey, the bad guy's always gotta come back, ya know? This particular bad guy, or GUYS I should say, just didn't get the picture. It was Jago, and his band of misfit Pirates trying to steal all of the booze and what not, reeking havoc everywhere for no actual reason. Grabbing one of the girls there, Jago smirked at her, and began to yell at all of his men, barking orders and such.

"WE'RE GONNA TAKE THIS _WHOLE_ TOWN! GRAB _EVERYTHING_! PUT ALL THE GOOD STUFF IN BAGS!" He then looked back at the girl he had a hold of, and said "I guess I'll take you with me~" he gave her a seductive wink. (Lord knows why-)

"Please don't take anything!" The bar owner yelled at the gang, making no actual attempt to stop them in any way.

"THESE TOWNS HAVE SUCH NICE TASTES!" one of the pirates added, "GIVE US EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

But before anyone could say another word, two Hylians burst through the windows, getting everyone's attention throughout the bar. One in which landed on Jago foot first, stomping him right in the face, the other, attacking some of the other pirates who had attempted to get away with some of the goodies they had stuck in their bags, also helping some of the people to escape who had gotten trapped there in the first place.

"DARN THIS KID!" Jago swore out loud, watching the hero spoil his plans to rob the place again. 'T-These little kids...' he then thought to himself, wondering how he was getting beaten again.

The other Hylian, who had been comforting the some of the females who had began to sob, nodding at the other after he had defeated Pirates.

"Y-You're the left handed hero... LINK...!" he then pointed to the female, standing not too far away. and you're his accomplice...Gold..?" Jago watched them brush themselves off, and put their swords away, in defeat, he finally fled.

In triumph, the two of them smiled, fist-bumping each other, still standing in the middle of the destroyed bar, they heard another racket going on outside. It was no longer any type of trouble, but the noble knights of Hyrule. Always ready for battle, not always the quickest to get there. As they came riding towards the now barren crime scene, most of the Hylians in castle town had been awoken, and were now convinced that the danger was gone, since they no longer heard any noise.

"We are the noble knights! Where's the gang!?" The leader of the noble nights, the green hero's FATHER called out to some of the towns folk, standing outside, from all the ruckus.

"You're all late. The trouble's gone now, they saved us once again..!" One of the older townsfolk members said to the leader.

Link's dad sighed. ((I really need to find a suitable name for him-)) "It must be them again..." He saw Link and Gold sneaking away from the crime scene, and stopped them both red handed. "Hold it right there you two!" The two of them stopped, and turned around to face their guardian. "How many times must I tell the both of you? You're both a member of the noble knights! Stop trying to act on your own! You have team members."

He gave Gold a stern look, which meant that he needed to talk to Link alone. She quickly looked at him, put a hand on his shoulder whispering 'good luck', and shrugged at the knight as she began to walk away toward the town's castle.

"LINK. You KNOW better than to just keep fighting all these robbers and bandits. Think of GOLD! It's DANGEROUS. You have team members. It's okay to ask for help you know." The leader scoffed, knowing that this talk would probably do no good. He needed to talk to someone who would get Links attention, and finally help him see that being on his own wasn't always the best. Having his yellow friend talk to him about it would help as much as it would either.

"What do you MEAN think of Gold? She's fine on her own, She gets her skills from ME. And what if I had actually waited for orders? the casualties would've gotten worse if the two of us weren't there to take care of the bad guys. Dad, I can take care of MYSELF. I don't need any of your stupid help, I don't need any 'teamwork', I can take care of myself, AND Gold all on my own." He turned around, and began to walk away. "I'm happier on my own with her anyways." He waved back at his dad, also heading towards the town's castle.

* * *

Now at Hyrule castle, Links Dad, ((my god, help me find a name for this man-)) walked up the steps to the main tower in the entire castle. He knocked on the door, hearing a pleasant 'come in' from someone behind the two doors. He was then face to face with yours truly, Princess Zelda herself! The Bold leader of the knights had finally found someone to get advice from, and whom Link would actually listen to. When he spoke, it was hard for him to get his words out, he had a worried tone, and he was visibly shaken.

"He's strong-willed and has true ability, but that also makes him self conceited... He doesn't listen to a word, not even from I, his own father... He's nothing but trouble... I would expect that maybe Gold would lead him into the right path, but that doesn't seem like it'll be happening anytime soon...The only person he ever seems to listen to is you..his childhood friend... Will you please talk to not only him, but the both of them please...? I just..." He sighed and rubbed his temples thinking of all the times Link had disobeyed him, and how much trouble he would've really gotten himself into.

The beautiful elegant princess shifted in her throne, looking at the knight with worrisome eyes. she too sighed. "Captain, there is no need to worry about your son... he is very much like you... One day when he grows up, he will be very much like you in many ways...and as for Gold, she too will be just as successful... "

The captain bowed placing a hand on his chest and mumbled "Please excuse me Princess...T-Thank you for your kind words..For the love of Nyru, I hope he listens to you..."

The captain then walked away, leaving the room that was being occupied by the princess. The curtains that sat behind her throne began to rustle... out popped two familiar heads, Link and Gold, who had been hiding behind the throne the entire time. Once again, brushing themselves off in unison, ((its kind of a thing for us two.-)) and looked at the princess.

"Is he gone yet...?" Green looked around the large room, scanning the area for his father. when the coast was all clear, he turned away from the two girls looking at something no one else could identify. "He's been trying to lecture Gold and I over and over again... even though personally I don't see that we're doing anything wrong..."

"Link, you should be more considerate of your fathers concerns...I worry for him since his white hairs are increasing..." She turned to Gold, and said quietly so that Link could not hear.. "You too, should be more considerate...Try to lead Link in the right path every once in a while..."

Gold nodded in agreement, looking down. The feeling between the three friends in the room was not a really good one, they needed a really good subject changer for a times like this. Just then, Link turned toward the the two Hylians, and smiled keenly, pulling out two beautiful flowers, handing each girl one.

"Oh thank you Link! They're downright gorgeous... "Zelda held the delicate flower with lots of care, smelling it's colorful petals, Gold did the same.

"We used to play so much together when we were younger..." Gold looked over at Zelda with heartwarming remembering eyes. But these days you've been so busy... you haven't got any time to go outside..." she looked down in disappointment.

Zelda then had a stern confident look on her face, turning to Link. "No. Since you always bring me flowers, I can see Hyrule from afar..." She smiled at the two of them, enlightening the mood in the room. "So... thank you Link, for letting me to continue to see Hyrule, with these extremely small flowers."

Link looked out of a window nearby, and yawned. It was getting late out, but the two girls didn't really seem tired at the moment. He wanted to keep them occupied with something just for the fun of it before going to bed, so he talked about the bar, and the break in by Jago sometime earlier.

"Hey Zelda! Didja' hear about the pirates who tried to rob the castle town's bar?"

"Oh Hylia! Of course not! Well, I would ask if you're both okay, luckily it's clear to me that you are. I don't know how you two do it. Without any help at all!" The princess replied, intrigued.

"Heheh, Man, we really let Jago have it earlier today didn't we? I can't wait to see his sorry face around here again!" Gold laughed.

"Right? He'll need a WHEELCHAIR by the time we're done with him NEXT time!" Link laughed as well, Then looked back at his Yellow friend, who now had a serious but tired expression on her face.

"Link, maybe we should listen to Zelda..." She gestured to the princess during before them, who needed nodded in agreement. "I mean.. your dad is always worried about us... and it's not really right or fair-.." she was cut off by him.

"Oh come on now, don't be like them! We don't need anyone else, were the best knights here already right?" He waited for her to nod back, The princess not even saying a word. "Then it should just be us two! THE DYNAMIC DUO!" He raised a fist in the air, and smiled brightly.

Gold snickered lightly, and shrugged a bit. The princess smiled but shook her head in dismay. She knew that they meant well, but it would take a really long time for them to finally realize that their preferences weren't the best. Since she knew that they would come to mind and time, she wasn't really worried. The two were now about to leave Zelda's room, and go to bed. They stood up, and waved to the princess smiling, and she too giggled and waved back to them, wishing them a good sleep. The two were walking out of the room, when suddenly an unfamiliar person to Gold and Link just now walked in, getting all their attention. Being mighty curious kids, they stuck around for a little bit to see what this person wanted to talk to the princess about.

"Princess, the preparations are complete." One of the fair six maidens said in a serious and cautious voice.

"Well done six maidens." Zelda nodded back at them in approval, signaling for Link and Gold to come back. She looked at the both of them as she said their name, also in a serious manner. "Link, Gold, we are now going to check the seal on the four sword. Would you like to come along?"

"The SEAL?" Link gawked at her words.

"B-But why...? Why all of the sudden..." Gold chimed in, just as confused.

"Come along you two, we must make our way towards the sacred chamber underneath the castle where it lies. ((I forgot what it was called. ;^; DON'T GET FUSSY WITH ME, YOU! e3e )) One of the six maidens urged the two tunic wearing Hylians to come along.

Walking down into the four-swords chamber, the six maidens and Zelda stood around some sort of pattern on the floor that resembled a hexagon. Link and Gold looked at each other, wondering what might happen if something were to go wrong. The room was quiet. All were still except Zelda who began to speak.

"My heart senses darkness, and has seen it... Giant black clouds are approaching Hyrule...Something terrible is coming.  
something terrible like...  
the Sorcerer.

"THE SORCERER?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Both Link and Gold's eyes widened and the two looked at each other stunned, as Zelda spoke.

"The legendary sorcerer was supposed to be sealed long ago!" Link's shocked expression stayed there for a few moments.

Gufuu. The horrible sorcerer kidnapped many beautiful girls from their homes, one after another, and covered Hyrule in an uneasy darkness. In the middle of the chaos, a heroic traveler appeared. When he drew his blade, he was separated into four. Combining their powers, they defeated Gufuu,sealing him in the four sword. The sealed sword was then named the Four Sword, and was then hidden deep within the Lost Woods of Hyrule.

"There may be something happening within the forest...WE MUSTN'T ALLOW GUFUU TO REVIVE!

"So... I guess that Gufuu is still alive..." Gold looked at Link with a worried face.

"But he won't come out..." Link said softly. "well if you're gonna come out, the come! I'LL CUT YOU AS SOON AS YOU DO!" Link then thought to himself aggressively, holding up his sword in a battle stance, Gold doing the same.

The six maidens and Zelda stood around the middle of the room, beginning to pray, or whatever you do when you're checking the seal on a sword that splits its owner into four. But then, something really confusing and strange happened. One of the Priestesses suddenly disappeared! The others looked frightened, and then it happened again! One by one, they all began to disappear, as if being warped to some far off place. The three Hylians could do nothing. Gold shrieked, and bolted towards Zelda, grabbing her arm, and rushing back towards Link so that the same thing wouldn't happen to her.

"THE PRIESTESSES!" Zelda yelled.

"T-THEY'RE GONE!?" Link looked around frantically.

The room darkened. The Hylians and the princess looked in fear as the middle of the room soon lightened. From the hexagonal floor pattern which now looked like some type of portal, some type of mist was emerging.

"S-Sorcerer?!" Gold said as she stepped from behind Link.

The figure of mist began to form into some being. As it did, the two girls in the room noticed that the mist of what ever this was looked awfully familiar. I-It was LINK! But not really... instead of wearing green like how Link did, this particular 'person' had a black tunic, with white grayish sleeves, and red eyes. He smiled evilly at the three of them. Link stepped up.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?" He growled, looking at the familiar looking being.

The being tilted his head. "Me? Who am I? I'm the hero. LINK." His eyes got larger, and so did his demented smile.

"W-WHAT!?" Link looked just as shocked as he did angry.

He was not the one to toy with in situations like these. He looked at Gold, nodded at her, and the two of them together charged at the being, Link swung at him first, but whatever this 'thing' was, it was already two steps ahead of all three of them. When Link swung, his sword sliced right through the figure.

"W-Wha..? I-It didn't work?" He grunted.

The figure came right face to face with Link. his large round red eyes consisted of tiny black slits for pupils, His weird smile was crooked and distorted, full of tiny sharp teeth, with large fangs. Then, it flew right THROUGH him. Link, feeling surprised, almost fell over, catching himself before he could fall completely. Soon, the figure began to float... He was like... some sort of... Shadow.. Well, whatever it was, it began to look over at Zelda. She shrieked slightly, Gold got the picture and began to rush towards Zelda to protect her. But the 'shadow' was quicker, and reached out to her, smiling demonically.

"ZELDA, LOOK OUT!"

((cause I haven't done anything special so far-)) Gold rushed to the two of them, she watched Zelda turn around from the being in fear as it drew closer, covering her face, and screaming, waiting for the worst to come. Gold angrily swung mercilessly at him, jerking her arm for more momentum. She managed to slice the 'flesh' on his face, he grunted in pain, as he looked back at her stunned.

"Interesting..." he mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

The figure then growled at Gold, and turned to Zelda, and grabbed her. As she screamed for her two friends to help her, some sort of portal began to open up, the figure was now smirking at Zelda, the two friends rushed and jumped to grab the hand of their third friend, which she was holding out frantically. The tunic wearing Hylian's eyes widened as they were SO close to getting her...but alas, they weren't quick enough. Out of reach, they both missed Zelda's hand by a little. The Link like figure laughed evilly, floating into the portal, But Link wasn't about to give up. As Gold stood, he grabbed her arm, the two of them nodded at each other as the portal began to close. The two jumped arms linked, hurling themselves into the portal, to get Zelda. They somehow let go of each other, flying around randomly, 'falling' through nothingness, as they cried out each others name. ((that's what she said. ewe))The two friends then slammed into each other, knocking each other out instantly, to the point of unconsciousness.  
They blacked out...

* * *

Link opened an eye lightly. He was laying...in grass...he grunted quietly trying to pull himself up. He looked up. The bright sun shone down on him through the peaks of trees. He rubbed his head lightly looking over, and seeing his yellow friend, lying in the grass, not too far away. He quietly crawled towards her, nudging her shoulder with his hand. She too grunted, looking up at him, and smiling lightly. He smiled down at her and helped her up. Then he realized something.

"Z-Zelda...!? ZELDA?!" Link ran around frantically, looking for her. "AND WHERE'D THAT DARK GUY GO?!" He continued to freak out.

"LINK, you need to calm down,-" She sighed. She was about two seconds off of grabbing him by the shoulders, and pimp slapping him. Before she could say anything else, something shiny caught her eye. "Huh...?" She began to walk towards the shrine...  
of the Four Sword...

"WE GOTTA FIND HER!- WE- Huh...?" He watched Gold as she walked towards the majestic sword. He then calmed down, and followed her close behind. "This is...the sacred shrine of the four sword..." He looked around, now realizing that they were in the Lost Woods, deep within Hyrule. He took a deep breath, finally beginning to relax. "Zelda has been kidnapped..." He rubbed his temples, sighing once more. "How did we even get here...? Last time I remember, it was really late and pitch black outside..."

"Well...we must have been out here all night then, I'm guessing..."

"Wow... There really is something terrible happening to Hyrule...But how are we supposed to rescue Zelda...?" She looked away, in distress.

Link placed his hand on the base of of the sword. ((that's what she said.)) He then looked back at Gold.

"Don't do it..." she said. "If you do, then the great sorcerer will be released...And the seal will be broken..." Her voice trailed off.

"B-But...what choice do we have...?" He gripped onto the sword tighter, making his final decision.

"Well...whatever we go through...we'll go through it...together." She then placed her hands on top of his.

The two of them did their signature thing of looking at each other confidently, and nodding. Link sighed, and got a confident look on his face.  
They then began to pull on the sword, almost hesitantly, then, it budged. The two Hylians looked at each other in amazement, and with one final tug, Gold's hand on top of Links the entire time, the sword was released from its shrine, and was being held high in the air between the two.

"FOUR SWORD, LEND ME YOUR POWER!" Link called out. ((Insert master sword theme here XD ))

No sooner had the swords power began to work its magic, lifting the two of them in the air. while a small cloudy cloak of clouds surrounded Link, Gold just kind of stayed there floating in the air. She couldn't really see what was happening to Link, but all she knew was that...  
she was now beginning to see more than one...  
Then, there was a really bright light, and sort of loud noise, and no sooner had There been FOUR Links standing ((floating)) before Gold. Feeling confused, she stuttered.

"H-Huh..? WHAT?"

Then, they began to fall to the ground, Gold and one of the Links landing on their bottoms, ((guess who ewe)) and the rest, landing on their feet. The two stood up. Everyone looked at each other. Instead of two, there were now 5 people there. Gold was the most surprised out of everyone, and she was visibly shaken. The four looked at her, and smiled boldly. Then, Link gasped, looking at his counterparts. They were wearing different colors, and their eyes looked a bit different, otherwise, they could be assumed as quadruplets.

"Th-This is..." Link stuttered.

"That Legend..." One of them said in an annoyed angry voice.

"The one who pulls out the sword, his body shall be split into four..." The other said in a cheerful voice.

"So it was true!" The last one replied, in a calm soft-spoken voice.

"N-No way...! This can't be happening right now...!" Gold's mouth hung open, as she looked around at the four of them.

"B-But, seeing the same of the same face... Its a little weird..." One of the Links chuckled, his eyes, beaming happily.

"Our cloths are different colors." The angry Link said to the original.

"Well, never mind that! we should be a lot stronger now, since there are four of us, and Gold! Lets combine our powers, and save the princess!

The five of them began to cheer, that is, until the four swords shrine began to rumble, getting all 5's attention...Some type of creature was emerging from the shrine... and, it didn't look too good. The being, looked like some sort of rock monster, and it spoke with a deep voice that boomed throughout the Lost Woods.

"Outside...I HAVE COME OUTSIDE! ITS BEEN HUNDREDS OF YEARS!"

"I-Is that the sorcerer...!? The adorable link yelled.

The calm Link spoke in an aggressive tone. "It's too bad that you came out...We're sending you right back to where you came from!

The original jumped at the monster, and managed to cut off one of the rock arms, exposing a hollow interior. Soon enough, the monster had begun to try and suck him up.

"UWAA!" Link cried and held onto a large rock.

"Guys wait!" the soft-spoken Link began. "If we cut him in only one area, he'll just regenerate again! We have to attack him in multiple areas!"

"All right!" everyone screamed.

So they all spread out, and jumped towards the monster all at one, attacking and slashing at it, while 3 out of the five were doing fine on their own, the original Link and the pissed-off Link just couldn't get it right. Bumping into one another while they were trying to attack the monster in the same place, they both fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The angry one yelled at his original.

"I was trying to cut his right arm! What were YOU doing?" Link retaliated at his other part of him.

The other three seemed to be doing just fine on their own, but three just wasn't enough to defeat it. Just then, the leader spoke up.

"Wait a second! why are we so disorganized? Our opponent isn't even human! We HAVE to work together!

"S-So... just how do we work together...? I've never done any teamwork before!" The peppy Link spoke out.

"I'm _more_ than enough for THIS guy!" The cocky Link said, rubbing his nose.

"I have no need for comrades..." The calm Link spoke softly.

Link stopped in his tracks, with an unidentifiable look on his face. Gold walked up to him case he was going to fall or something.  
"Wh-What is this...?" Link looked at the other three versions of himself as they tried to take down the monster.  
"A-Am I really this stubborn...?" Link didn't know it, but secretly, Gold was behind him nodding furiously.  
"All this has done is create four selfish versions of me...Dad..." He pictured his dad standing right in front of him, telling him the same thing he did just about everyday. 'Link...don't forget that you have teammates...' Link fell to the ground on his hands and knees, unfortunately, Gold forgot to catch him, as she had ran off to help the others fight.

"Ah damn... m-maybe if I had seriously listened to what he was saying... maybe this wouldn't have never happened..."

His thoughts were interrupted by the rock monster, who had begun to suck things up, with his mouth this time, all the four Links and Gold held onto rocks, to avoid being devoured by Gufuu.

"H-He's going to eat us!" The purple Link growled as he tightly held onto a boulder.

As Link struggled to hold onto the boulder, sudden images of a familiar face flashed in his mind.  
It was Zelda!  
"T-That's right... the Princess! GUY'S WE HAVE TO SAVE HER! let's all attack once! THIS IS OUR ONLY SHOT! LET GO OF THE ROCK YOU'RE HOLDING ONTO, AND ON ONE, WE ALL DO A SPIN ATTACK WHEN WE'RE CLOSE ENOUGH!

Though they didn't want to, the thought of being eaten alive didn't sound very satisfying. But if it meant saving their friend and eventually all of Hyrule, then it was worth the shot. The five of them all let go of their rocks, letting the winds of the sorcerer carry them towards his mouth. Waiting for Links signal, they all counted down.

"FIVE!" Gold started.  
"FOUR!" The calm link yelled.  
"THREE!" The optimist cried out.  
"TWO!" The aggressive Link growled.  
"ONE!" The leader yelled out to all the others.

Then, right as they were about to be eaten, they all did a vicious spin attack, hitting the rock monster in all places unexpectedly, watching chunks of rock fly everywhere, they continued to attack, not stopping until Gufuu was surely 'defeated'. Once they heard his final cries, he then disintegrated into dust, and was blown away into the wind. The five of them all fell to the ground, all landing on their feet again.

"That's Gufuu?!" The angry Link yelled into the sky, watching his remains being carried away by the wind.

"Yes... that was him...but we don't know if that was his final form or not." The purple Link added.

"Who cares!? We got 'em for now! Gold said, looking up at the sky, with a rather relived, but serious look on her face.

The happy Link added on. "Yeah! I think we did a really great job! even though we couldn't get it right at first...we did eventually! And that's what counts!

"Hump...well...NOW what do we do?!" The impatient Link growled, turning red in the face, kicking a nearby rock.

"We need to get back to the castle!" The original yelled.

All the sudden, Gold walked over to a nearby rock, and sat on it, covering her face with her hands. Not knowing what she was doing, the boys walked over to her, and sat around her.

"Hey Gold...? whats wrong? The green hero asked.

"Yeah, you're usually really happy about defeating an enemy! You should be REALLY proud about THIS one.." The optimist said, trying to get her spirits up.

The purple hero ruffled her hair and sat next to her. "It's okay Gold...It's okay..."

The angry Link placed his hands on his hips and scoffed. "Oh what is it? We're running out of TIME here!" He looked away tapping his foot.

"She's just stressed out, and really worried... that, or... it's that time of month for her..." The calm one placed a hand on her, and softly rubbed her back."

"Groooooooooooossss!" The angry one mumbled, still looking away.

"I-It's just... everything's changing... it went from...just stopping pirates, to saving Hyrule...It's all so weird..." She looked up at her purple friend, who gave her a heartwarming smile.

The four stood around her, waiting for her to get over herself. She looked up, her eyes closed, and then turned away with a smile on her face.

"I'm not going."

'WHAT!?' The four replied, looking at her with shocked expression on their faces.

"W-What do you mean you aren't coming...?" the happy hero was almost in tears.

"You heard me!" The Yellow hero smiled, her eyes still closed. This caused the angry hero, to become even more frustrated.

"WHY NOT!?" He literally had smoke spewing out of his nose and ears.

"We need you..." The Original hero looked at her with hurtful eyes. The calm hero stood back.

Seeing that she had hurt her friends, she was about to apologize, saying that she was joking, all the sudden, the short tempered Link ran up to her, grabbing her by the arms, She looked at him barely blushing, but before any of the other Links could do anything, he picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"H-HEY!-"

"'Hey' is for horses, I can't hear ya!" He chuckled, knowing that she was joking around in the first place, but he continued to carry her. The other three looked at each other and shrugged.

"To Hyrule castle then...! The leader implied, as the happy and calm hero followed along, laughing at the situation that their female friend was in.

As the five Hylians continued to journey to the castle of Hyrule, nearby, behind a large tree where there was no type of sunlight, someone chuckled. It was that strange being, who had kidnapped Zelda. He smiled, exposing his large fangs. "Heheh...Nice going four heroes...Gufuu has been revived! Now... It's MY turn to burn you guys...I'll lead all of you to your ruin! For I, Shadow link, will take down the four links.. and that GIRL TOO." Shadow Link cackled to himself, and faded away into the shadows.

* * *

**Well then, that was pretty fun right? So how was it..? I wasn't being an attention whore, was I? Anyways, if you like this chapter, you should really favorite and comment or whatever. I dunno.- I plan on writing this story almost everyday. So, I hope ya like it, and you can always message me or something and give me pointers and such, as I could _really_ use those! Oh! and, I apologize for any types of grammatical errors, such as capitalized letters such as 'I' or anything, I really do. I thought I was a complete grammar Nazi or something. Guess not. xD I had my friend ((SoujixMe)) do a spell check for me on the first few paragraphs, It was pretty horrid. ;n;**  
**Well, see ya next chapter! **


	2. Hyrule Castle Falls

||**Hey guys, I'm back, with another chapter for ya, FOUR SWORDS AWESOMENESS! Ya'll know the drill, you read, and give me pointers. Alright, let's get this show on the road, shall we? :^) **||

* * *

The four Links and Gold ran almost forever to get back towards Hyrule Castle. They needed to get there as fast as they could in order to really see what was happening.

"Let's return to the castle immediately!" The leader said to the others. "If this is all according to the legend, then his main target must be to take over Hyrule!

The others followed close behind, Link was mostly ahead of everyone else. Back at the castle, you could clearly see that it was not in very good shape. Black clouds had surrounded all of Hyrule, so did many types of weird looking birds that didn't look much like the ones you saw everyday. They were all black, and would swarm around the castle and swoop down at anyone close enough to them. The Hyrule castle guards were in for it, they were being tortured and frightened by everything that was happening. But, they stood their ground, trying to fend off the invaders, with all their might.

"W-What is _that_!?" One of the guards cried out, trying to keep his cool.

There was a very large dragon approaching the castle, and it didn't look too nice_ either_. On it's back, was the one and only, Shadow Link! Course, he too was up to no good, and he was just getting started.

"I-I'ts that _shadow!_" some guard yelled, running away.

Shadow, who was on the dragons back, yelled with a bit of enthusiasm "**creatures of darkness, GO! Crush Hyrule castle! The time has come where _I_ become the main character_!_**" His voice bellowed throughout the town as he approached the castle, still on the dragons back.

As more and more creatures of darkness attacked the town and the castle, the Hyrule knights were there, and 'ready' for almost anything, and everything.

"So...The seal _has _been broken...**Don't let the monsters lay a _FINGER_ on Hyrule Castle!**" The leader yelled to the other knights, as they got ready for battle.

Once the captain was inside the castle, he soon began to demolish, and slaughter the monsters like there was no tomorrow. He sliced, and diced, and decapitated them mercilessly, as he made his way throughout the castle. ((Dayum Link, you have a bad-ass dad!)) His eyes widened at the thought that Zelda might be in danger. Though, he didn't know what had already happened to her. He dashed past all of the monsters who were battling other knights, and bolted towards the door to her room. He slowly opened it. Thought Zelda wasn't in there, the room was a pigsty, and he was even more appalled by what he saw next. He dropped his sword, and his eyes widened at the sight of seeing Link...He was barely standing, and was slouched over, but when he stood up straight, [barely able to] there was a very large blood stain on his tunic, where his chest was. As blood slowly spewed from his chest, he fell to the ground landing on his back with a loud 'thud'. The leader fell to his knees next to his injured son, and wept.

"What's happened to you...you tried fighting on your own again... **you _fool! _**Where has Gold gone? Oh Lord P-Please no... Dead Goddesses... Please..Save my son's life...In exchange for my own...please..." The knight slowly cried next to his dying son...

Link slowly smiled. "hmm...You're a good father."

The confused leader looked down at his 'son' with large surprised eyes. he was speechless. Before he could say anything, he was soon interrupted buy his son again. or, it _was_ his son, The knight was now looking down on Shadow Link! The dark version looked up at the captain, and smirked.

"Your pitiful words make me _cry._" The shadow said, in disgust with a small demonic smile still on has face.

He then cackled, quickly reaching out for the hero's father, and forcefully placing both hands on his chest, he began to send Links father to the shadow realm. As he screamed, his final cries of betrayal, pain, and sadness filled the room with an uneasy feeling, one that Shadow Link found amusing. When the deed was done, and the Captain was sealed in the dark realm, nothing of him remained besides his clothes, and armor...Shadow link stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Heheheh...Let me introduce you...To the world...of **darkness.**" Shadow smiled at 'his' fathers remains, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Link panted as he and the rest of the crew ran nonstop to hurry to get back to the castle. Though they weren't looking around at the landscape, it sure was a beautiful one... they were near a waterfall where the sunlight beamed upon it just perfectly to create a rainbow. The mountains rose high above the clouds, where snow formed, causing the peaks of them to look sparkly. This is very different from what the area around the castle looked like. The purple hero stood atop a rock for a better view, not too far from the waterfall.

"How much farther till we get to the castle...?" The Calm one said.

"Hm... I Think...if we follow that path, we'll be able to see it!" The original shaded his eyes with his hand to keep the sunlight out.

"So I say we should just follow this path, and we'll be good for now!" Gold smiled happily.

The happy hero huffed and struggled to keep up. "H-Hey..! Let's rest a bit...!" He panted between his words.

"What do you mean _'rest'_?!" The aggravated Link growled at the optimist's words. But before anything else could be said, the Original stepped up.

"There's no time! We have to get back to the castle, and tell dad and Zelda about Vaati!" Link said, trying to keep everyone going.

"Yeah, but before that, let's _choose_!" The young hero beamed happily, as Links' words rolled right off his back. Knowing that he wasn't going to win this battle, Link and the others slowed down, into a rather speed walk, instead of running.

"**C****hoose _what?!_**" The angry Link scowled, beginning to turn red at the face. The five of them eventually came to a complete stop.

"Ya know..._nicknames!_ It would be weird if we all called each other Link, so let's pick out nicknames so that we won't be confused!" He had lots of enthusiasm when he spoke, and that seemed to calm the short tempered Link down.  
"I'm wearing red, so I'll be Red!" He Looked at his other counterpart.  
"You're wearing blue, so you'll be Bloo!" He then pointed to the calm one.  
"You're wearing purple, you you'll be Violet, or Vio I guess.." He then looked at his original.  
"And finally, _Green_!" He jumped for joy, and stopped when he realized that he was forgetting someone.  
"Oh!" He looked at Gold. "I guess you don't really a need nickname, since your name's already Gold! Hmmm... I don't want you to feel left out, so here ya go!" He took out some sparkles he randomly had in his pockets, and sprinkled, [more so threw] them all over her. "See..? SPARKLY! What do you guys think..?" Gold shrugged, and snickered. She liked the names.

"Too simple.." Vio remarked.

"It seems odd, but they'll have to do." Green said, scratching his head.

"Hey!" Bloo angrily yelled at Red. "Don't go around changing people's _name's, _I don't wanna be called anything else but _LINK_.

"Isn't it a wonderful idea..? I could be a_ genius_!" Red happily jumped up and down. Gold agreed and hugged him tightly, the two of them giggling together.

"More like...an _idiot._" Bloo scoffed. "Just so ya know, I ain't interested in working with ANY of _ya'll_!" He yelled, looking directly at Red and Gold.

"Well..." Vio hissed in disgust."_THAT'S_ a relief. Working with a brainless **moron **would only slow us _DOWN_." He smiled with a satisfied look on his face from the savage remark he had just delivered, and looked away.

Bloo furiously bolted towards Vio, and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic. "**WHAT'D YOU SAY!? TALKIN' _CRAP!_**" He snorted steam as he growled at Vio.

"...Get your_ fucking_ hands off me, you _barbarian._" Vio stared blankly at Bloo.

"QUIT IT GUYS!" Green cut in. "Besides Gold, all of us are the same person! Why're you all fighting like this...?"

"**This guy!**" Bloo turned towards Green, and looked angrily stomping towards him, shouting. "**It makes me _sick_ knowing that I was once apart of YOU.**" Green looked back at his angry counterpart with a weird stunned expression on his face. "_I'm __Link!,_ and if you're talking about a 'main character', then _I'm also _the main character_ TOO._" He stood on top of a rock that poked out of the ground, and pointed to himself with his thumb, smiling pridefully.

"H-He said my nicknames were boring..." Red was almost about to cry. He looked away in defeat.

"Don't listen to him Red...They're fine..." Gold comforted the scarlet hero with a tight embrace.

"**_wELL_**." The original Link growled. He had just about enough "If we're talking about a main character, THEN it is _I_, who's originally wearing_ GREEN_, am the _main character._"

The proud Link looked down at the color of his tunic, and realized that he in fact was NOT wearing green. His shocked and angry expression said it all. He then charged at the green hero, pulling out his sword, and swinging at him viciously. Luckily, Green pulled out his sword to counter attack.

"**Tryin' ta be all that just cause you're wearing GREEN?! NOT FAIR! Draw your sword, and whoever wins gets to be the _MAIN CHARACTER!_**" Bloo snarled at Green, getting red in the face again, his sharp teeth showing clearly, though hints of playfulness could be heard in his voice.

"Woah- HEY, DON'T DRAW _BEFORE _SAYING THAT!" The green hero stood his ground against Bloo.

As the other three watched the two Links fight, Red, Vio and Gold watched Bloo and Green fight hysterically.

"Hm... I wonder why our personalities are so different, yet we're the same person..." Red pondered, placing his index finger under his chin.

"Your personalities are different, but from what I've seen so far, you seem to have the same strength altogether, even thought you use it in different ways and at different times." Gold said, tilting her head slightly. By now, Green and Bloo had stopped fighting. Physically at least.

"I too, have noticed that." Vio said, standing on top of the same rock Bloo once occupied. "Green is boring." He began, slightly amused.

"What...?!" Green said.

"Bloo is a brainless aggressive _douchebag." _Vio continued.

"HEY!" Bloo yelled.

"And Red, you're just here to be adorable, and to point out the obvious." He said calmly, ruffling his hair. He then looked at Gold. "And _you, _are here to make perverted and weird jokes in general, and you tend to break the forth wall a lot. Also, you're just here, and you change from funny to serious in a heartbeat.

"Seems legit. " Gold looked at you, and winked. "Though, I think It's weird that the color of your tunic's don't have anything to do with your personalities. But, that's just me." Gold shrugged, looking at Vio.

"Hey Vio...does that make you the _gay_ one then...?" Red questioned, with the cutest smile ever imaginable on his face at that moment.

Vio paused, and looked at the others, who were all staring at him quietly, even Green and Bloo had stopped fighting just to see what his answer was going to be. Vio didn't know he was blushing, but he was. Just a lil' bit. He shook his head, and replied, still cool and collected.

"I prefer to think of myself as the smart one." He said, looking away, and noticing something. "Huh..?" He mumbled, as this 'thing' got his attention.

Red too noticed this thing, and looked in the same direction as Vio. There was some type of movement going on, and and the four Links plus Gold wanted to know what it was. There was no danger, in fact,_ they_ could be considered as the danger in this case. The five looked on to see a woman, and her daughter, walking up the hillside of trail that they too were walking on. The woman appeared to have all of their belongings, or at least most of what she could carry..

"Aaaand...That person is...?" Bloo asked, placing his hands on his hips, as he looked at the chunky Hylian and her young daughter.

"Hey...! That's the Castles cook! Miss Marshy..!" Gold called out to the familiar looking person.

"H-Hey...! Miss Marshy! Over here!" Red yelled at the woman, trying to get her attention.

Feeling a sense of relief, Green soon began to jog towards the woman, Gold and Red soon following, Bloo as well, since he had nothing better to do. Vio also ran along, yelling at the four of then, not so that the castle cook could hear.

"H-Hey- GUYS! Don't go all at _once_...!" Vio yelled at them, in a whispering tone, though he should have said something sooner.

He was then interrupted by Green. "Miss Marshy! Great timing, we're so glad to see you! Can you lead us to the-"

To their surprise, The cook wasn't in the mood to be dicked around with, as the five of them approached her, she retaliated by holding out a very large stick, and threatening to hit any one of them with it, her daughter clenching her dress tightly for protection. "I-I didn't think you'd follow us this far...! Don't come _any_ closer, I'm warning you..!" She shook the large stick lightly. ((Lady, we have SWORDS, I think you're in _WAAAAAY_ over your head.)) "Y-You **_monsters._**"

"Waaaaah, why'd she have to use a _stick._" Gold playfully cried, nudging Bloo's shoulder, the two of them began to snicker, and got a glare from Green and Vio, and a curios hurt confused look from Red.

Soon enough, the red hero was in tears, wiping them as he spoke to the cook. "I-I'm shocked from your hurtful words..."

The leader spoke up. "Wha- Miss Marshy. We just pulled the Four Sword, and got split into four. We're still the same Link on the inside." He sighed, in a bit of frustration.

"Until _this_ point..." Gold looked away, snickering a bit more.

"I thought you were a _good_ boy Link, but how could you do such horrible things to your own home...You're a _**DEVIL**_." She then turned to the yellow wearing female, who had been cracking up the entire time. "And _you_. SHAME ON YOU FOR FOLLOWING IN HIS FOOTSTEPS."

Gold looked at you, and shrugged once again with a smug smile on her face. The cook still looked terrified, as Vio and Green spoke up.

"Just what is SHE_ talking_ about?!" Green mumbled to Vio.

"Well..." Vio thought. "She _could _be talking about that one dark guy..." Vio mumbled back.

"Wait a second..." Green quickly ran up to the chunky human, and grabbed her. Not really caring about her daughter or the stick (branch) in any way. He was almost forcefully shaking her when he yelled "The castle...! **Did something happen to Hyrule castle?!  
**

* * *

Finally back at 'home', the four Links+Gold looked around at the castle in complete horror, appalled by what they saw. There were no longer any types of monsters or anything flying around, but the damage they left was enough to know that they had once been there. The entire castle was in ruins, there were cracks in the walls, and almost everywhere else in every place imaginable.

"I-Impossible..." Gold mumbled, enough for the Links to hear. She ran her hands along the surface of the castle walls, and bridge, as they ventured through.

"A-All of this happened...in one day..." Green stuttered, the others following. now inside of the castle, they all looked around, seeing that the inside didn't look too much better than the outside

"**H****ow can this _BE!?_**" Bloo angrily slammed his hands on a crumbling pillar, that was not too far from him, as his voice echoed throughout the deserted castle.

From the looks of it, everything was destroyed. The furniture was either melted from a monsters fiery breath, or demolished and dismembered with its long sharp claws. Because of this, the air was swarming with tiny feathers and fluff from the expensive couches and pillows that were thrown everywhere. This was mixed with other small bits and chunks of other destroyed things, and boulders of cement that fell from the weakening castles walls and ceiling.

"SHHHHH!" Vio quickly shushed his blue counterpart, and walked slowly across the room.

"It's too quiet..." Gold slowly walked behind Vio. "According to Miss Marshy, there are supposed to be monsters lurking around...

The five of them quietly and cautiously walked in a line; Vio in front, the most careful, Gold right behind him, trying not to bust a smile or snicker, Red slowly pacing behind her, with a sweat-drop rolling down his forehead, fearing the unknown, Green, carefully tip-toeing casually, and of course Bloo, the last one, with total impatience. They soon heard a noise. The five gasped, and surrounded the edges of an opening that used to be a door, that would take them further into the castle. They then slowly pulled out their swords, and waited for something to come, ready to demolish it, no sweat.

"M-Monster!" Gold quietly squealed, hiding behind Bloo.

As this 'thing' neared them, and finally came through the door, they soon realized, that maybe it wasn't a monster, or not even an_ enemy_.

"A monster...? Or...is it... a survivor..!?" Vio quickly put his sword down, but he still had it out just in case.

That so called monster they thought it was the whole time, was actually a _knight!_ And not just any and knight, He was Hyrule's guardian leader, Artora! Although, they couldn't see his face due to him wearing a helmet.

"T-That soldier..." Green stuttered.

"You mean _monster_ in _disguise?!_" Bloo said, about to attack.

But something was wrong...The knight held up it's sword as if ready to swing, and swung right at Green and Vio, who were on the left side of the opening, that the knight had come through. Though he missed, slamming the swords into the ground, making a large rumbling noise, causing the five of them to fall to the ground. But, by the time they had all gotten up, they were soon surrounded by hundreds of nights, who had backed them up into a small huddle, all four links and Gold looking five different directions. Soon, some of the guards began to attack, including Artora, Who had swung first, right at Green. Though Green had managed to hold him back, using his own sword, he was pretty hesitant to fight back.

"Hyrule guards! Please snap out of it...!" Vio yelled at them.

"This isn't right..." Gold said, grabbing Red's arm and pulling him out of dangers way.

"Green, what's wrong..?" Vio noticed that he wasn't being as aggressive as he usually was.

Green wasn't fighting at all, he just kind of stood there, watching the others battle around him. No one else was really fighting either, besides Bloo of course. Everyone else was just kind of holding the knights back. Green answered to Vio in an upset tone.

"B-Because...What if they're being controlled...? I-I can't do it guys...These were our _friends._ They trained us...in the marital arts type of way. Not that way, you perverts. ... We fought side by side...even _ate_ together..." He dropped his sword, and stood there. "I can't..."

Some of the knights thought of this as an easy target, and went to attack Green. They would have succeeded, if it weren't for Gold, who came from nowhere, and slashed at one of the knights who was about hit Green, slicing his arm off. She picked up his sword off the ground and handed it to him. "Green, I know this is hard, but you have to fight, or you'll be _killed._" She was going to say something else, but was stopped in order to help Red, who had gotten himself into trouble [once again.]

Once Bloo had to save Green once too many times, he was sick of it. He ran up to Green, grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, and yelling at him, actually trying to talk some type of sense into him. "It doesn't matter who they _were_. They're _enemies_ now! Now fight! **Do you wanna** **die!?**"

Bloo's words seemed to have an effect on Green, as he held up his sword, and began to fend off the knights, Red and Gold weren't doing so well at this point, so Vio had gone to help them out. He too began to struggle as Green and Bloo chimed in, but the knights were beginning to overpower them all.

Soon enough, the four Links and Gold had found themselves cornered against a wall, the knights surrounding them, with swords, axes, and pitch forks all being aimed at them from all directions.

"W-Woah!" They all cried out, holding up their swords for protection. Almost everything was quiet.

"Not exactly the way I wanted to go..." Gold mumbled, once again getting that confused look from Red.

As the five stood there, getting ready for one last attempt to attack the knights, suddenly they began to fall over. One by one, all of them toppled over each other, dropping their weapons at once, exposing that they weren't knights at all, but some type of spirit that had been set free, as they fell to the ground, some type of white mystical fog floated into the air and disappeared as they did.

"W-What in the world..?" Bloo growled, looking around him, at the barren knights armor.

Still shaken from the 'terrible fate' that almost came upon them, the five of them stayed against the wall, waiting for something else to happen, or for any traps. They heard someone or something walking towards them, and since it sounded rather human, they lightened up a bit.

Someone was walking down the hall towards them, they all pulled out their swords slightly and waited. As this thing came closer, it began to speak.

"Sheesh!" It said. "Your 'kindness' disgusts me!" Shadow Link said, as he stepped from out of the darkness, of the other room.

He began to walk towards the four Links and Gold, his hands behind his back. "Outta my way!" He yelled at the armor, for some reason, which was in his way apparently... He kicked the empty helmets and chest gear around. They all watched him draw closer.

"You're that…Dark Guy…!" Green growled, holding up his sword.

Shadow completely ignored him, and began to rant. "You're_ late_! I got sick of waiting for you." He placed his hands on his waist, as he looked around at each and every one of them.

"What did you do with Princess Zelda!?" Gold yelled, holding her sword up.

"And the six Maidens!" Bloo angrily added on.

Again, Shadow Link completely ignored Bloo, and answered Gold instead. "The Princess eh…? Well, I can tell you, she was quite a stubborn one, I had a hard time taking her away. Here." He then threw an emblem of the Triforce at Green's feet, the one that Princess Zelda usually had on her dress.

"…!?" Everyone was speechless.

"WHAT'D YOU **DO**!?" Gold was about ready to lunge for him.

"I would've treated her better if she wasn't so _violent_. But soon, she'll be taken over by darkness, and join us." He smirked, and looked at Gold.

"What are you?! Some type of monster, working for Vaati?" Green said, stepping up.

The shadow looked at him, and smiled. "I already told you. I was born from the shadow of the hero, Link. I'm **_you_** from the shadow realm." He crossed his arms.

Link's eyes widened a bit, and he found himself stunned. "Wh-What…? My shadow…?"

Shadow Link nodded. "The sorcerer Gufuu... err.. VAATI, is regenerating little by little, sending dark energy into the human world. Then, right at the time of his full recovery, the shining dark world will change to this world. This will be done with the help of the sacrifice of Princess Zelda, the decedent of Hyrule's royal blood line."

Green growled. "…I'm not gonna let that happen!" He got into a battle stance, and so did everyone else. "We're gonna break through the darkness with the Four Sword!" He yelled, everyone else nodded confidently.

This was meant to scare Shadow. But instead, he stared blankly at the sword, and back at Green and the others. "Heh….the Four Sword …." He chuckled..Then, he began to laugh. Rather hysterically, as if something were actually funny. A few seconds later, he was cracking up, probably more than Gold has been, through out the entire fanfic so far. The others were confused, stating at him blankly, all looking at each other.

He then stopped laughing suddenly, and pointed to the sword that Green was holding. "Heheh, too bad, the four sword's power's been sealed away by Vaati's magic! It can't defeat me! In other words, it's _useless._" Shadow chuckled again.

All the four Links looked down at their swords, besides Gold. Gold had a regular ass sword. And finally, Bloo had enough, he lunged for the shadow, and tried to cut him right down the middle.

"Cut the _CRAP_!" He yelled, as he made his way towards him.

But Shadow was stronger, and slashed back at Bloo, sending him flying back, with astounding force.

"Bloo!" Red cried out, he was about to run towards him, but was stopped by Gold.

Bloo slammed into a wall back first, and fell to the ground, leaving a dent in the place where he landed. "O-Ow..." somehow escaped his mouth, as he lay there motionless.

"Are you fools_ done_ yet!?" Shadow scoffed and smiled evilly at Bloo, who was making no attempt to get up at the moment.

"Wait a minute!" Green yelled. "What'd you do with all the people of Hyrule?!...Where's my _FATHER!?"_ Green growled.

"Hmmm... Oh! Father..?" He looked the four of them besides Bloo, who was still on the ground. "I sent them all to the dark realm together..." Shadow smiled as if that were a good thing, or as if he were going to get a medal for it. "Now...back to 'father'. he was a magnificent dad. But in the end, he pleaded and for _mercy_. Bowing his head, he begged and pleaded 'please spare me!' He laughed.

Anger began to surge through Green as he clenched his sword, and lunged at Shadow, just the same as Bloo did not too long ago. "YOU _**MONSTER**_!" The other too, then lunged, Vio, Red and Gold, right behind Green. As they swung, again, Shadow Link stretched, like some type of elastic band, causing the four of them to miss.

"Whoopsy-Daisies~" He giggled, smiling down at the four of them. "I told ya, it wont work on me." He began to float in mid air, a hysterical look on his face.

But the four of them weren't about to give up just then. They continued to try and fight him, time and time again, failing each time, their anger causing them to have some type of confidence, and not to give up.

Though nobody knew about this, there actually _was_ someone else in the castle, besides the five Links and Gold. In fact, it was one of the Six Maidens! The Blue maiden to be in fact. Unfortunately, she was sealed away, inside of some type of crystal glass cage. It was shaped like a diamond, and was unbreakable. She sensed power...and not evil power at that. "T-The five heroes..are here in the castle... they're in trouble...Light...must reach them..." She was really weak, from having all her power sealed, but just enough to summon a small ball of light to help out the heroes.

"Heh...Not even five _idiots_ can save Hyrule _now_!" Shadow laughed again, he had tired out the four of them.

Suddenly, Bloo stood up, staggered, and pointed to the false Link. "You _coward_! If you're a shadow, why don't you just stay behind us like a _NORMAL_ one!?"

Now _t__his_, got his attention. He closed his eyes, keeping his cool. Suddenly, he aimed his sword at Bloo, and shot a beam of dark magic that he was somehow able to shoot from his sword. Once again, Bloo flew back, in pain. "Y-You said the one phrase that I hate the _most_!" He now had a very large aura of dark energy surrounding him, as he held his sword tightly in his hand. "The thing you people call '_Shadows_'! you shall all see the wrath of its dark power!" He looked as if he were charging up, as he began to float, and with all of his might, slashed his sword down at the five of them, causing a very large wave of dark energy to mess them up.

"UWAAAH!" they all cried out, as the wave of dark energy had scattered them across the castle room all in extreme pain [especially Bloo], Green in the middle.

Green stood up slightly, edging himself on. "Ugh...F-Four sword...you split us into four, l-like the legend said..."

"_Listen_! That sword is merely an _ordinary_ sword! Almost as ordinary as that girls' over there!" Shadow interrupted.

"...Oouch..." Gold mumbled, trying to get up.

"You are _not_ needed!" Shadow continued. "I _am_ you!"

He then held his sword up, as if he were he were about to deliver the final blow to Green, who was unable to battle. ((That reference though. Also, sex joke!)) Actually holding the sword with both hands this time, Shadow Link charged at Green with everything he had. Green closed his eyes, and fell to the ground in defeat, accepting his fate... there was nothing that the others could do... The others watched in fear as Shadow neared Green, unable to do anything to help him.. Shadow laughed and cackled as he approached him at a very fast speed, the others watching in complete horror. Green lowered his head and waited for the worst to come... But- to his surprise there was soon a very small but bright light that somehow made its way in front of him...that 'something' had stopped Shadow dead in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight of it, he actually appeared to be scared of it. Green opened an eye slightly, wondering why he wasn't dead yet. This light wasn't just any old type of light, but the light of a_ fairy_! It began to slowly float towards Shadow as if it were in love in him or something.

"H-HEY! S-Stop that!" Shadow yelled, covering his face to shade him from its brightness.

Seeing this happen, Vio, Bloo Red, and Gold piled around Green, in some sort of group huddle, glad to see that he was okay. They watched as the fairy began to swarm around them, causing the light around them to get even brighter. Shadow however, didn't like this and jumped away as he was trying to protect himself from harm. The four Links and Gold looked around, as they were somehow being saved from their doom. The little ball of light flew faster and faster around them until it finally teleported them away, sending them somewhere else in the castle, but far away from Shadow Link.

Now left in the darkened room alone, Shadow growled and rubbed his hurt hand, the one he had used to shield himself from the light of the fairy. He looked around, making sure that there was no more danger, and massaged his wrist.

"T-The maiden..The one _here_ in the castle! They still have some strength...Even after I sealed them away...Huh...They got lucky _THIS_ time!" He looked at his injured wrist, and frowned. "Light...! I-I'm still afraid of it... Damn... "

* * *

Now in another chamber of some other part of the castle, the gang looked around, wondering where in the world they were.

"This place...Isn't this the castle's basement..?" Red asked, looking around curiously.

The five then heard a familiar voice. "Heroes, are you alright..?"

The gang turned around to see one of the six maidens, trapped in the crystal glass-like 'cage'. They all surrounded her, searching for a way to get her out, as she was in the middle of the basement, surrounded by gravestone-like rocks.

"Blue Maiden!" Gold said. "So you were trapped here...this whole time...?"

"Are you the one who saved us...?" Green asked, nearly interrupting her.

"Yes. I assure you all, I am alright. Oh, Link, this is an awful, terrible task I ask of you... Hyrule is stirring into darkness..just as the legend has said. He whom has trapped us maidens, is the one born from the darkness of a hero, created by the powers of the evil sorcerer. He is '_Shadow Link_'. His powers are _so_ strong, that it's hard to believe that he_ is_ one...a-a shadow, I mean. The best I could do in this trapped cell was to summon a ball of light to drive him away. The next time you meet, his powers will have increased significantly. We must do something before that happens." She spoke in a soft serious tone, her hands joined, against her chest.

"But..." Red began. "H-He's so strong...! We couldn't even get close to him..! I wonder if we really _can_ beat him..." he whined, with a bit of discouragement in his tone.

"But before** that**, we gotta break this darn _seal_!" Bloo yelled, hitting, and nearly tipping over one of the gravestone-like rocks surrounding the maiden.

"Bloo, you got hit **_TWICE_**. Shut up." Vio said, crossing his arms.

Bloo was about to retaliate, but the Blue Maiden began to speak again.  
"At the moment, Gufuu, or Vaati more like it... has the Four Swords cursed, causing it to loose its abilities. You all must collect 'forces' to restore the blade. Do that, and the Four Sword shall retain its power, and be used against the dark, once again." She nodded slightly, confident in the five of them.

"Blue Maiden...! Where is Princess Zelda now?" Vio asked.

The blue maiden paused, and thought for a moment. "I do not know. Now that I've been trapped, my powers are not able to trace her. But, I can still sense her existence from a distance. She is still alive."

They all sighed in relief. "Well, She's alright. That's all that matters." Green said. calming himself and the others down. "Blue Maiden!" Green began again, "Please wait for us! we'll return and break your seal for sure!" Green nodded at her, spotting an opening for them to leave. They all nodded at the Blue Maiden, and went through. It was weird, but it was almost as clear as day outside.

"Be careful heroes!" The blue maiden called out to them. "East..! I feel you must head east to where the ocean lay. I sense another maiden there..."

And with that, The five nodded at her, and went through the opening of the castle basement, feeling the warm air of the outside afternoon sky. Gold and Red skipped happily along the path they were all walking, and Bloo was right behind them, annoyed by all their movement, but...Green seemed to be lagging.. almost as if in thought or something. Vio [again] noticed this, and he walked slower, waiting for the hero.

"Hmm..." Green hummed to himself, deep in thought.

"Lost your courage...?" Vio said, sighing slightly.

"How'd ya know...?" Green said, a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Well, I gotta know my own thoughts at least..." Vio replied, chuckling a bit.

"I...We were careless...and taken advantage of...If Shadow Link really is our shadow...We'll never succeed until he's defeated...  
Father..."

The other three up ahead had slowed down, and the five were now one large group again.

"I'd say, our chances of winning next time we see him, are abooouuuut...50%." Vio said, scratching his head, with a smile on his face.

"We got this~!" Gold said, winking.

"This blade will be stronger once we collect the forces right...? I'm pretty sure we can do it...!" Red said, beaming.

"I won't be satisfied until I have my revenge for what happened today!" Bloo said, growling slightly.

"Of course." Green said, looking at every one of his counterparts, then his best friend.

"Let's _DO_ it!" Bloo said confidently.

"So, we're goin' to the east!" Gold said, confidently pointing in that direction, jumping onto a large rock as she did.

"We got this guys." Green said, smiling, his confidence coming back.

And so, the five of them began to travel eastward, ready for anything to come, ready to save Hyrule.

* * *

**Finally...! That was a pain! There were a lot more words in this chapter than I thought there'd be. Anyway, I thought this was pretty good, and I can't wait to continue. Again, i apologize for any grammatical errors. I'm too fucking lazy to go through the entire thing, I must admit- Message me if ya like, we can still rp or something. I'm a lonely person. Lol. See ya next chapter guys. 0w0**


	3. Grace and Rosy: Golds' Delima

|| **WAZZZAAAAP GUYS?! XD So, how ya been? I really don't have any updates for you guys, and I also don't have anything special to say, so let's jump right into the action! **||

* * *

Following the given directions of the Blue maiden, The four Links and Gold traveled east of Hyrule castle in order to save princess Zelda, and to reseal Vaati. The five had been planning to get better at their skills, but now were taking a break. The purple hero sat against a tree, reading a book in Hylian text, while the original and short tempered hero fought against each other, training themselves. Red was off somewhere doing something no knew about, and Gold was picking flowers in a field somewhere not too far away. Green and Bloo had been sparring all afternoon, and it didn't really look like they were going to let up anytime soon.

"Here I come Green!" Bloo threatened, aiming his sword at his green counterpart.

"Gimme your best shot Bloo!" Green yelled, holding his sword up ready for anything.

The two charged and began to slash at each other, blocking each other and counting the 'forces' they received for fighting one another [in order to power the Four Swords] as they did.

"One force!" Green said, slashing at Bloo.

"Two force!" Bloo said, blocking Green.

After a while of fighting, the two had gained a lot of force, but not nearly enough to give even a bit of power to the Four Sword. As the two got weaker and more tired, they still continued to count force. Finally, Bloo off all people had enough, and dropped his sword as Green looked at him like he was crazy.

"AAHH RIGHT." Bloo angrily threw his hands towards the heavens, and yelled some more. "Isn't there another way we can collect force all at _once _Vio?!"

"Yeah, this gets pretty tiring after a while." Green said, with a sweat-drop rolling down his forehead.

Vio looked up at the two of them, and looked back down at the book he was reading, flipping the page and beginning to read aloud. "Force is the crystallization of powers existing in this world. The life energy that comes from within is what created the force." He flipped another page, with a rather bored look on his face.

"Well yeah but…That doesn't mean we should just destroy everything….." Green mumbled slightly, holding up his sword. He had a weird look on his face, a mixture of dismay, and confusion.

He was going to say something else, but again, was interrupted by the blue hero.

"What's the point in you _studying_ anyway?" He getting angry for no reason, but by now, the gang was pretty much used to it.

Vio looked up at Bloo, and replied rather calmly "There are important things we need to know… And that will take time." He looked down at his book again, flipping another page.

Bloo growled, and began to walk off, placing his sword on his shoulder. "I don't have _time_ for **this**! I'm not into your little 'study talk'!" He turned around, and began to stomp away.

Green looked blankly at his sword some more.  
"Anyways Bloo, we gotta hurry up and power up our swords. If we can't break the seal, even the maidens can't be saved….." He looked at everyone else.

Gold and Red had returned, Red had made something for them to eat. He was all covered in ash from the fire, and he smelled like smoke. Gold had just come back from lollygagging in a field not too far away. They all sat down near a fire that Red had started up, each of them sitting on rocks that just so happened to surround it. Red, who of course happy as usual had given everyone their share of food, it was fish, but nobody really knew how he had caught them. He replied to Green, as everyone else ate.

"No need to rush _that _much, let's just eat!" Red beamed, as he began to gnom on his fish.

"Heh….I wish I was as positive as you guys." Green said, watching Red and Gold chow down.

"Hey! I hear if you hit rocks or tip them over, you could collect forces!" Gold said, continuing to eat.

"Wow, that's a really easy way to get forces! Maybe we should try it..!" Red smiled.

"Yeah. Keep that up for the next ten years, and we'll be A-okay." Vio said, wiping his mouth.

"Vio's right! That would that would take _WAAAAY_ too long!" Green then said, making a weird face as he realized that he he had just agreed with _Vio_.

The group was actually waiting for Bloo to say something, but he had such a full mouth from the fish he had tried to eat all at once, that all he could 'say' was a slight 'HM?!' when he realized that the other four were all staring at him. They all laughed, [even Bloo himself,] as they began to pack up once they were all done. Red put out the fire, and they were on their way!

Nearby, where they once had been, there was a rock. A _rock_. But not just any old rock, this rock was special. [No, not a Goron testicle.] And it began to move on its own! Then of all things a 'rock' could do, this one opened its eye! It only had one eye though. ((okay, okay. I'll stop. XD)) It watched as the four Links and Gold ran away, to continue east to save one of the maidens. It was like it was some sort of _spy_… The rock began to roll, and roll. It came to a somewhat large crack in the ground, and fell into it. Down it fell, tumbling and tumbling, until it surprisingly fell on someone's shoulder. That 'someone', was Shadow Link of course. The rock somehow 'told' him of what the plans were for the five heroes cause well… It was there the whole time. Listening. Watching. I'm being creepy. Anyways, Shadow began to speak to the rock as it wobbled on his shoulder.

"…..Hump. So those four idiots and the annoying one are collecting force little by little. And… they're heading towards the blue maidens town? Thanks for letting me know."

He took the rock off his shoulder, holding it rather gently, and pet it lightly.

"Good boy, good boy~!" He cooed, stroking the _rock_. [This is awkward.] He tickled the rock, and it appeared to be crying from laughter. "And before they get the chance to turn that sword in the _real _Four Sword," He continued, "I'll beat the crap outta them!" He held the rock out, like it was a poke`ball or something, with an evil smile on his face.

"Now….Scram…!"

Before anything else could be done, Shadow cocked back his arm, and launched the poor thing, back through the crack from where it came from. "**And make sure you keep an eye on them!**" He yelled at it. The rock shot through the ground, surfacing not too far from the fire pit where the gang was. It then began to roll towards the town that the gang was. Shadow looked up, 'happy' in state of mind.

He chuckled in a way that most people would find creepy. "In the dark world, we see your every move. You will be lost as death devours you…Heroes..."

* * *

"Rosy...We must say farewell today. "  
A young girl said, to her favorite doll. She had a disappointed look on her face.  
The girl had short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

She was in her room, and was about to head outside. She stopped at the front door, and looked through the screen window. About to put her hand the doorknob, she was stopped by the sound of her mother.

"Grace, what are you doing?! Don't go outside!" She yelled.

"T-The long lines are causing another fight…" The Hylian replied, continuing to look out the window, as a group of people outside, and not too far away were arguing over something.

"Hey you! Don't **_cut!_**" One of the angry people yelled at another.

"I've been waiting for _THREE _days!" Another man yelled back.

"**Come on, when are you gonna let us in!?**" A woman yelled. "Open up!"

They all seemed to be standing in front of some sort of police station, and wanted to get in. Finally the four Links and Gold came walking up, wanting to know what all the commotion was all about. Soon, Grace ran out of the house, not really caring what her mother had just told her, and had decided to stop the people who were in line fighting on her own. She ran towards them, calling them out. "S-Stop! Sir and Madam..! Please!" While they were fighting, everyone else in line was practically fine; in fact they acted like there was nothing going on. It didn't really matter who was there first, all the people who were fighting had _all_ cut, and the people behind them didn't want to get involved. So they all stayed quiet. As Grace ran to stop them, she was pushed over by one of the people who had gotten caught into it. She fell to the ground on her elbow, crying out in pain.

"Yow! O-Ouch…" She said, sitting up, and examining her elbow.

"QUITE PUSHING!" One of the people cried out angrily.

One of the townsfolk had almost tripped over Grace, and they were already angry. He growled at her, and attempted to hit her. ((Ya know, I don't even-)) but before he could lay a finger on her, he was stopped by the gang, who had taken out all five of their shields, and bashed them against the people who were fighting. Even the women, and slowly guided them all back to the end of the line, where they belonged.

"Okay, okay, back to the end of the line, where you all belong!" Gold struggled, as she was pushing a rather heavy-set woman.

Grace sat there, in awe, as the five took care of the townsfolk that were fighting.

"W-Who are _you _guys!?" One of them asked, looking back at them.

When they were done, all the fighting had stopped, and people who were, were escorted to the back of the line. As Red helped Grace up, she stood there with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you okay..?" The four all asked, at the same time. Gold? She was managing the line, making sure that no one would act up, or get uncooperative.

Grace just stood there, wondering what was going on. "Four of them same face..? Wh….Who are you..?"

Gold placed her hands on her hips slightly, walking up to the rest of the gang. "Hey. I exist _too_ ya know." She pointed to you, and scoffed. "Just ask [Y/n]."

Vio chuckled, ruffling Gold's hair. "Ignore her. No one knows who she's talking to when it's nobody from here." Gold huffed.

Green looked at all the people who were fighting, and scolded them. "Shame on _ALL_ of you for fighting like that!" He placed his hands behind his back.

"Yeah…You're not being very good role models for your kids ya know." Bloo said, with a weird smug look on his face.

A woman replied, the one who Gold was once lugging around. "B-But it's our _children _who have been **_KIDNAPPED_**!" She cried.

"H-Huh..?" The five gasped. As they listened closer, they could now hear why the people were in such a riot. As some of the townsfolk banged on the doors of the police station, many different cries could be heard. 'OPEN UP!' '**Do something about this**!' 'look for our _kids_!' as the people continued to argue, Grace took the five of them back into her house, and 'pampered' them.

"Oh, I'm Grace!" She said to them, with a heartwarming smile on her face.

They all sat around her, at a table, as they all drank milk. ((lawl, I had nothing else in mind. )) The four Links stared at her with dazed eyes, Gold sat there continuing to drink her milk as if she were at home.  
The four whispered to each other, but only so they themselves could hear.

"Like a doll..." Green mentioned quietly to himself.

"She's really pretty..!" Red whispered softly.

"Come to think of it…" Bloo said quietly.

Vio just sat there, blinking. Gold could care less.

Grace moved even closer to the four of them, inspecting their faces. "You four have the same face…Are you by any chance quadruplets…?"

"Wh-WHAT!?" Usually, Bloo would be angry with these types of questions, but since this was a girl, they guessed not.

They all pointed to each other, and yelled "NO **WAY! NOT WITH _HIM_**!" Gold squeezed through the middle of them, placing her hands on the table, almost slamming them.

"And if they _were_ quadruplets, they'd be**_ MY_** quadruplets." She was acting pretty strange, Green noticed. He just shrugged at Grace.

Grace looked at Gold as if she were crazy, and began to speak. She sat back in her chair, stroking the hair of her doll.  
"Oh yes... the children... Ten days ago…A violent tornado swept through here… and after that, eighteen children of this town went missing… One by one….."

"Eighteen children…?" Red asked softly, looking out of a window.

Grace nodded, and continued. "Everyone says that God took them away or something, but…. I saw it. It was a sad looking shadow…Of my friend who went missing…"

"G-Ghost…?" Gold questioned, biting at her fingernails.

No one in the house knew it, but the _rock_, [aka Shadow's pet] had somehow opened the door to the house, and had rolled through, rolling into the living room, and under the couch. It was just a good enough view to see the five heroes in the kitchen listening to Grace who continued to speak.

"That long line of people outside, are the parents of those missing children who are begging for help… It's been like this every day since…. This used to be such a peaceful town…"

"No problem!" Red started.

"Now that Link's here-" Vio continued, placing a hand under his chin.

"This _mysterious_ puzzle-" Green said, standing on the table, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"Will be a—" Bloo _tried_ to say.

"PIECE OF CAKE!" Gold happily yelled, throwing her hands in the air, with a sweat-drop rolling down her forehead.

Bloo growled at Gold for interrupting him, and at Green because his leg as blocking Grace from his view. Just then, Grace's mother walked into the kitchen, seeing the five, and hearing the name.

"L-Link..? I've heard that name before! You're the left-handed _hero, _from Hyrule!"

Grace looked bewildered. "The hero Link was a quadruplet…?" She asked, placing a finger on her chin.

All of their faces dropped, even Gold, who looked at her as if she were the dumbest thing the Goddesses could have ever set on this planet. In unison, they all cried out together. "_NO, NO, NO, _THAT'S NOT **IT**!" "YA DONKEY! Gold continued to yell after everyone had said their piece. They all laughed, and surprisingly, so did Grace and her **_mom_**.

Grace placed her hands together in enjoyment. "Oh, this is wonderful…! It's so great that the hero of Hyrule castle could come! Please, save this town's children..!"

"You bet!" Green winked at Grace.

Her mother chimed in. "You five must be tired..! Please, rest here tonight! It would be our pleasure.

The four Links went upstairs into the guest room of the house, where Grace's mother set up four beds [forgetting a certain someone] as they made themselves at home. Gold was outside near the forest not too far away from their backyard. Red sat on one of the beds, in between Green and Vio, and across from Bloo, hugging a pillow.

"Grace is so pretty…" He looked up at the ceiling, in a daze.

Bloo walked over to him, pulling his ear. "Quite drooling all over her!" he warned.

"O-Owchies! S-So were you…!" He whined.

Vio sat there reading a book. "I wonder if Vaati is behind all these kidnappings…And has anyone seen Gold..?" He looked up at Bloo and Red, who both shook their heads.

"It couldn't have been Vaati, I thought he only kidnapped young girls." Bloo said, holding his sword up.

"Then…Grace is in _danger_..!" Red said, his voice a little shaken.

All of the sudden, Bloo stood on the bed, in a battle stance, which got Red and Vio's attention immediately.

"Bloo, what's wrong…?" Red asked.

Bloo paused for a second, and stood there, the three in the room were all quiet. "…. I felt an unknown presence behind me." Though, there was nothing behind him, but a wall. Vio and Red looked around.

"Hm…?" Vio looked under his pillow, and so did Red.

"There's no one here but us three…" Red said softly.

Bloo struggled to reach his back for a little bit, only for to dig behind himself, and pull out…. A rock.

"What's a _ROCK _doing in here?!" He exclaimed, as he walked towards the window, and opened it. He chucked the rock as far as he could, just for the fun of it. He looked back at the other two of him, and asked "Where's Green…? And Gold?! I haven't seen her since she went outside for a bit."

"Well, Green went outside for fresh air, and….I dunno where Gold went. Should we look for her…?" Red asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Ehh..Gold always comes back. She'll be back. Vio replied, in a calm tone continuing to read his book.

Green looked around for a bit, just enjoying the fresh air of the outdoors. He inhaled lots of fresh clean air, and exhaled once he was satisfied. He was on the side of Grace's house, and when he peeked towards the front, he saw _her_ sitting there. He walked up to the couch on the porch she was sitting on, and sat next to her.

"Grace, it's not safe for you to sit out here alone…" He said softly, looking at her with stern eyes.

"Link, I was just saying goodbye to Rosy… Because..I'll be giving her away to another kid soon…I think it's time that I grew out of dolls so…I'm starting that off by giving her away…" She seemed to look upset.

Green noticed this, and decided to make her feel better. "Well…it's your favorite and most important thing to you right…?"

Grace nodded, holding the doll close to her. Not too far away, the _rock _sat there, listening….

"Then…you should keep her..! You might regret it, if you give her away.." He gave her a heartwarming smile.

Grace looked down at the doll, hugging it lovingly, with a large relieved smile on her face. "O-Oh..! I made this for you…."

Grace held up two bracelets, they both said 'best friends' on them. Green thought that they were for him and her, but Grace handed both of them to him instead of keeping one for herself.

"W-Wha-…?" He looked at her, confused.

"I noticed that your yellow friend might be a bit… up tight…. I don't want her to think that I'm 'stealing' you or anything…. I haven't seen her in a while… Tell her I said sorry… You should go look for her. She's around here somewhere… She looked really upset." Grace looked at Green with reassuring eyes.

Before Green could do or say anything else, he was grabbed by Bloo, by the ears, and dragged away, back around the corner of the house where Green once was. Bloo was red in the face again, and he yelled at Green as he held him by the ears, whispering. "**Having a little chit-chat with her alone!? NUH-UH. There's no WAY I'm letting _that_ happen**! Hey, where's _Gold_ by the way?!" The two began to quarrel right then and there.

Grace sat there looking bewildered. She looked down at her doll, which had a larger smile than usual. All the sudden, the dolls eyes widened, and she _spoke_. "Heheh… Let's play some more!~" The doll smiled demonically as Grace held her.

"YIKES!" She exclaimed, dropping the doll.

It began to laugh, it sounded like a little girl. She stared down at it in complete fear, she was now breathing heavily. "Let's play more…." The doll said. Grace slowly picked her up, looking her in the eye. The doll slowly began to move, and climbed onto her shoulder. "Let's go… To a place… where children can play… _all day_…" The doll whispered into her ear.

Grace had a weird look on her face, as she stared off into the distance, as the doll spoke to her.

"...I-I.."

"O-Okay…" She said, she felt like she was being controlled… But then again.. She didn't… She _wanted_ to do this…Or at least.. She did now.

Green and Bloo had heard her speak, and since she was all alone, it was pretty weird. They looked at each other, and decided to go check on her. They ran from around the corner to the front porch only to see that she was gone.. The only thing that remained was her doll….

"She disappeared..?!" Green yelled, getting Vio's and Red's attention.

"THATS GREAT. **JUST GREAT!**" Bloo yelled out loud. "_TWO_ girls _missing_! **Whose next!? _Red_**!?"

The other two Links had been in the room the whole time wondering where Gold went, before they heard Green from outside. Red was rather tired, Vio was too comfortable to move.

"**Check the entire house!**" Green yelled, "**Look _EVERYWHERE_! Check for footprints!**"

Bloo nodded, heading the opposite way Green was. He looked around for Grace, calling her name, beginning to run towards the forest that was not too far from her back yard. He was stopped by something that caught his eye, near a tree. It was some sort of weird looking shadow. And we already know the trouble that Link has with his shadow.

"What's_ this_?" He said to himself, looking down at it.

It appeared to be a girl… It looked like the shadow of a girl, but she was crying…. There appeared to be footprints that lead up to the shadow also…. Green stood there wondering what to do..He fell to his knees where the Shadow lay, looking around some more…

"G-Grace… Where are you…Could it be..? Only a _shadow_!?" He heard something giggling from behind him.

He turned around, still on his knees to see a _rock_. Just a rock! But, It opened its eye, looking right at him. Greens' face looked just as bewildered at it did, disgusted.

"Ahh, How funny." The rock said. It was rested in the grass nicely. If I were a rock, I would want to be there too. Its squeaky voice had startled him.

Green stared down at the rock in horror, wondering what the heck it was. Besides a rock.

"….I saw it." The rock said, looking up at him.

With that, Green screamed, jolting back, and dashed back towards the house. But before he even had time to look forward, which is actually what he should have done first, something green and thorny wrapped itself around his ankle, and tightly too.

"AH!" Green exclaimed in surprise and pain as the thick thorny vine latched onto him, and hoisted him into the air, right over the gaping mouth of what seemed to be a gigantic plant monster, looking for a late night snack. The plant monster had huge white petals, and green thick leaves with orangish tips, at its base. It appeared to look like a giant flower when undisturbed. But now that it had found something to eat, the center of it had opened up like a mouth, as the five giant white petals of the flower tilted themselves outward, making a cone-like figure, also making the escape of any victim seemingly impossible. With thousands of sharp teeth just waiting to chomp down right on Green, he began to uncontrollably scream, and call for the others, but to no avail. He frantically felt around for his sword, which was a bit hard because he was upside down, and being right over the mouth of the monster didn't help much either. He looked over to see his sword just sitting there. He cursed to himself, and seemingly waited for his terrible fate. soon enough, he was eventually flung high into the air by the vine, and was sent falling straight for the mouth of the monster.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed, hitting the ground with a loud thud. He was shaken, and wondered why he hadn't fallen into its mouth in the first place.

He didn't think too much of it though, he was grateful to still be alive. He knew that someone had saved him though. Such an act like a monster missing its lunch after it was thrown into the air doesn't happen very often. But alas he was too weak to get up, which frightened him, as the monster could come back for more. It actually appeared to be preoccupied with something else. Had it found another more satisfying meal than the Hylian? Green didn't know.  
Suddenly, multiple vines came from the plant demon, their sharp serpent like tips ready to wrap around him, and literally tear him apart, limb from limb. Green could no longer do anything but scream and cover his face.

"HIYAAAA!" He heard someone angrily yell, although he couldn't see them, being on the ground with the monster plant covering his view from his savior.

Yet AGAIN, something caused the demented plant to stop. About ten of the plants vines that were headed towards him stopped in their tracks. Seconds after, they fell to the ground, and shriveled up. Vines that were once as thick as a tree branch, were now as thin as spaghetti noodles. Green looked over to the monster, as it emitted a low grumbling sound. After, it roared out loud, as it too, began to shrivel up, its final cries, probably upset that it never got its meal. The monster exploded, leaving Green lying on the soft grass, resting on his right arm. He panted, trying to calm himself down, as he saw someone stand up. He lifted his head slightly, wanting to know who or what saved him. But when he looked straight ahead of him, he saw…. Gold. It was her…. She had defeated the demonic monster to save Green…She was now staring at him, panting heavily. She appeared to have a few marks and bruises from the enemy. And even though Gold was fine, he still wanted to be sure. He quickly got up, and hugged her tightly, almost knocking her over. He apologized continuously to her, but was interrupted.

"No Green… It was all my fault…I got defensive way too fast… I thought she was bad…I was jealous…." She turned from him, rubbing her arm. "You all were calling her pretty…you four never say those things to _me_, though. Everyone forgets about me. I feel like I don't even exist sometimes."

"I don't need to tell you that. Gold, you do exist, especially to Vio, and Bloo, Red and I. Just because we don't say it aloud, doesn't mean we don't say it or think it on the inside. I should know…we're all the same person. And yes, Bloo does it too." He chuckled, looking at her. "O-Oh yeah..! He took out one of the bracelets that Grace had made, and handed it to her. They were both lockets, with the words 'Best Friends' engraved on them. both in which had a picture of Green and Gold. [Yeah, I have no clue where Grace got those pictures from, just roll with it.] He gave her one of them. "Grace made these for you, saying sorry. She didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"W-Where is she…? I have to thank her..!" Gold yelled, looking around, as she slipped her bracelet on.

"She disappeared…! I think that creepy looking doll of hers did something to her!" Green said, looking around also putting his bracelet on.

"W-We need to hurry up and find her…! I need to **apologize**!" She stopped, and calmed down a bit, looking at her friendship bracelet.

"Let's go back to the house!" Green stated, nodding at her. "That's the last place we saw her, so we should check there first. Plus, the others are still there, so we can get their help too." Green pointed to what seemed to be in the direction of the house, and the two of them took off.

After some time of running, they should have been at the house... only, it wasn't there. Both Green and Gold exclaimed out loud at they found themselves stopped in their tracks, right before them, stood a huge wall of twilight, that engulfed the rest of the world from that point on. The two panted, frightened as they held onto each other. Surely this was the right place, right? They found themselves being pulled towards the wall that would lead them to darkness, and as much as they tried to evade it, they just couldn't. Screaming, the two of them hurtled right for the wall, slipping right through it upon impact.

* * *

Laying on what seemed to be the ground, Gold opened her eyes, Green right next to her. The two and were surrounded by three familiar faces. She was extremely happy and relieved to see Red, Bloo and Vio.

"Green! Hey! You found _**Gold!**_" Red said, rather happily.

"You too, huh…?" Vio asked, with a weird concerned smile on his face. "We just so happened to see you two appear here. You've been out for some time."

"T-There was a huge giant wall that basically blocked the house. It sucked us up!…. All the sudden, We woke up here." Green looked around for a bit at the distorted buildings and trees. The others looked around also.

"Hm..." Vio thought. "It seems you two have found the twilight mirror, or wall of twilight, it's better known as. It's basically a portal to the twilight. Only a few can enter... I don't exactly know how we got here, I believe we were just on the opposite side of it when the darkness mixed with this world. Either way, the only way to return things back to their normal state is to restore the light, and defeat a great evil that's resting around here somewhere." He stated, nonchalantly.

Bloo growled softly. "_Gold_, don't just go running off like that! We were... Worried...?" Bloo scratched his head, not really able to find a better word, and looked away.

"Everything's so wobbly… It's like a dream!" Red said, hopping around on a checker floored sidewalk.

"Yeah…Is this the town..? Or what?" Green asked, floating a few feet off the ground.

"It's…a fake reflection of the real world. I believe…" Vio replied, floating a bit himself. "It's kinds like how we are…. It looks like the original world, but… there's something different." Vio continued, looking around.

"Trippy..." Gold mumbled, floating in mid air."

The buildings were distorted, and everything that had color was…not normal. The sky was black, the grass was a dark purple. The leaves on trees were orange, [which isn't all that bad,] but the bark itself was green. Green looked over onto a nearby field, seeing things.. He saw.. _toys_..? He and the others ran to them, grabbing one of the arms to the toys, and yanking on it lightly. He was being kind of delusional, talking to toys and what not.

"H-Hey you guys…! Are you the kidnapped kids…? He asked, the other Links and Gold behind him.

Surprisingly, one of them actually replied. It was a fluffy teddy bear. "This..Is the children's world…We could play all days 'cuz there aren't any adults… And…Since we always played so much,… we turned into toys….." The teddy bear looked up at him, with playful eyes on the outside, but on the inside, he seemed like he wanted out… Green looked over its head and noticed the back of someone's head… It looked like… Grace..! The four ran up to her, but something was wrong…. As they got closer, she got _smaller_… They slowly walked up and circled around her and realized…S-She was _a doll now.._. Feint words could be heard from her non moving mouth.

"Y-You can always play here… You'll n-never grow hungry…" She mumbled, keeping a weird smile on her face.

Green growled, and yelled "**COME OUT SHADOW LINK! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE _SOMEWHERE_! Return _all_ these kids!**" He was _angry_.

"Hehehe…! Welcome to the dark world!~" Shadow giggled. Though he could be heard, he couldn't be seen. "However, you're _all _about ten years too young to face me _directly_." All of the sudden, they saw that damn rock again. The one that had spied on them and scared the shit out of Green, almost casing his death. Except, it was a lot bigger now... Shadow's voice appeared to be coming from the giant rock that Green and Gold had encountered earlier, but they weren't sure. Soon everything went black for a moment.. they couldn't see anything, not even each others faces. Then, when the 'lights' were turned back on, or at least when they could see again, there was nothingness around them...

All the sudden, there were smaller rocks flying around the five of them, Red yelped as he was hit on the bum, Bloo ducked for cover, and Vio began to slice them all in half, as they neared him. As Bloo, Vio and Green began to deflect them with their shields; Red and Gold were being _tickled_ by them, laughing uncontrollably.

"N-NO! Stop!" Gold laughed, trying to get them away from her.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Red giggled, shooing them away.

As those two were having their _fun_, the three serious ones were in for it.

"W-With all these, we can't reach the _main_ rock!" Vio yelled to the others, deflecting rocks left and right.

Green found himself scooting back to avoid being hit, he somehow bumped into something. He turned around to see a _toy box_! His eyes lit up with hope, as he called out to everyone else, as he pointed to the box. "Guys, grab an item, defeat the mini rocks first!" He mentioned, pulling out a boomerang, and flinging it at some of the rocks.

"Hmp! These are all _toys!_" Bloo scowled angrily, crossing his arms, watching Vio begin to dig into the toy box.

Soon enough, Vio pulled out a bow and some arrows. "Hmmm. I choose this one." He smiled at Bloo, who had a look of utter disgust on his face at the moment.

"Y-You found_ that_, in _THERE?!_" Bloo questioned, a bit in awe.

"I got this one!" Red said happily, holding up some rather small bombs happily.

"Woah, Check _this_ out!" Gold said in triumph, holding up a slingshot.

Bloo angrily looked at all of them. He searched through the box, only to pull out…. A net. "NOT THIS ONE." He snarled, and dug in it one last time, only to pull out a pair of swimming flippers. "**_God dammit!_**" He cried out in frustration, kicking the entire box over. Then he saw it. He walked over to _it_, and held _it_ up. It was a large hammer, perfect for his size, and the sort of thing he liked to do in general, which was to smash and demolish things. And since he was already lit up, Those poor rocks were in for it now. Green fought them with his boomerang, while Vio impaled them with his bow and arrow. Gold and Red blew them to bits, Red, by chucking the small bombs at them, and Gold by using other rocks to fling them at each other. But the ones that got it from Bloo had it the worst. They were being smashed, crushed to death, and just being destroyed in general. As they all fought, the four Links noticed that their swords were glowing. They all took them out at once, only for Green to say:

"I get it now! If we kill monsters, forces will appear..!"

And with this, all the four Links and Gold began to use their swords, just for the heck of it now, collecting tons of force for their swords. As they finished the last of the rocks, they neared the big one that Shadow Link's voice seemed to be coming from.

"There's no-where to run **_NOW_**!" Bloo teased, looking at the giant thing.

"Nowhere to hide." Vio continued, looking around, back at the giant thing.

The giant rock thing appeared to look upset, now what the five of them had gotten to it. In fact, it appeared to be _crying_. In fact, it _was_. As it began to sob, large streams of tears poured for its eye. It began to flood the surrounding area, causing three of the Links to back up. All besides Red and Gold, who just stood there, watching the thing cry.

"T-Those little ones…Were…my children…Now I'll never see them again…" The giant rock sobbed from its one eye. It doused Gold and Reed with its tears, as they too began to sob out of guilt.

"I-Is that so…?" Gold cried.

"We're crying for you too….."Red sobbed, wiping his eyes.

The two looked down, realizing that they couldn't more, because their legs had somehow gotten stuck in the rocks' tears, which had hardened quickly upon touching the ground.

"I-I can't move..!" Gold cried out, holding onto Red.

"I-Its hardened… like cement…!" Red yelled, trying to free himself.

The huge rock thing was no longer crying, it actually looked really angry.  
"I'LL **CRUSH** YOU!" It [she..?] said, angrily charging at the two of them, as they moved frantically trying to get out. But before the thing could crush them, Vio stepped in the front of them, with his bow and arrows in hand. He quickly pulled out about five arrows all at the same time, and launched them all at the rocks giant eye, hitting it right on. The thing stopped in pain, yelling. "AHH! I CANT SEE!" Suddenly, Bloo came from nowhere, and out of the air with his hammer, and bashed the rocks head in, causing it to crash into the ground not to far from Gold and Red, freeing them from the cement like tears. Vio grabbed Red as Green grabbed Gold, pulling them away from the thing, suddenly, Bloo came crashing down on top of it [once more] slamming the thing with his hammer. The force was so great; first, nothing could really be seen. Then, was a loud crumbling noise, and a very large crack could be see right in the middle of its forehead. This crack continued splitting it right down the middle. As the giant rock began to crumble, it exploded! And rained _force_ down upon the five of them. They threw their hands in the air, happily, as they had defeated it.

"We did it guys!" Green cried out happily, throwing his hands in the air, catching some of the force.

Bloo snatched the force out of all their hands, keeping them all to himself. "DON'T _TOUCH_ THEM." He yelled angrily at Red. "I finished off the creepy one eyed giant rock off, so this is all **MY** force." He growled.

Everyone but Vio and Gold began to fight over the force, even Red.

"Stop trying to take them all selfishly!" Green said, in frustration.

"SHUT UP." Bloo retaliated.

"**HEY**! I put effort into this _too_ ya know!" Red said, upset.

Vio and Gold watched the three of them quarrel. "Aaah, how shameful it is to see an ugly fight." Vio smiled, looking at Gold, holding up a bit of force.

Gold giggled at Vio's remark, and looked around, noticing that they longer in the shadow realm. They must have been transported or released upon defeating the monster. "Guys look!" She pointed to a small temple like structure, after allowing the others to notice that they were no longer in the darkened realm.

"It's the shrine!" Green said happily.

"So, the yellow maiden _is_ here!" Red chirped pleasantly.

Upon entering the shrine, they found her. The yellow maiden. She too was trapped, and the surrounding area looked similar to the Blue maidens, there were gravestone like rocks, and the maiden was encased in a glass like crystal. With the four of them and Gold with lots of force in their swords, they all hit the clear like cage all at once, shattering it, freeing the Yellow Maiden from her seal . She opened an eye slightly, and looked around at the five of them. Her blond elegant hair began to flow; she held her arms out in a God-like way.

"Link. You five have defeated the stone monster Arrghus. How wonderful! Thank you _so_ much!. You have retained the power of the Four Sword, but alas it still lacks the power to defeat Shadow Link.

She placed her hands together, closing her eyes with a stern look on her face, concentrating immensely. When she took her hands apart from each other, there was a small silver sphere in her hands. Without even having to touch the ball like thing, it floated to Green, and he held it carefully, the others watched intently.

"Here. Please take this moon pearl." She said, even thought she had already 'given' it to him. "When shone upon the moon, the gate to the dark world, also known as the twilight realm, will be opened. It shall be useful to you when you battle Shadow Link.

"Moon Pearl." Green mumbled, looking at the sphere, as the others wanted to get good look at it as well..

* * *

The five Links and Gold were finally back at the town of the Blue Maiden, with all of the eighteen children back from the shadow realm, safe and sound, Including Grace. The children thanked and praised the heroes for saving them, and the five of them just smiled and nodded.

"Please don't fight you guys." Grace said calmly. "I'm an only child, and I played with rosy ever since I was a young child. So…I'm a little jealous of siblings."

"Yeah, yeah!" Green said, scratching the back of his head.

"We're always peaceful!" Red said happily.

"**_Some_** of the time" Vio replied softly.

"Heh." Bloo scoffed, looking up towards the sky.

"I'll keep 'em in check for ya!" Gold winked and gave a thumbs up to Grace.

Green then walked up to the girl, and shook her hand.  
"Well, goodbye Grace!" He chuckled.

Bloo angrily grabbed him by the back of his tunic, and pulled him away from her, yelling at him.

"**Quit it already!**! You king of _show-offs_!"

"I-I wanna shake her hand _too!_" Red whined.

"A-Are those guys _really_ the heroes…?" One of the 'missing' children mumbled.

"Well, good luck heroes.." Grace said, waving to them with a sweat-drop rolling down his head, as well as a confident smile spreading on her face.

And so, the five heroes continued on their journey, searching for the six maidens and Shadow Link, to save Hyrule.

* * *

***EDIT: YES, I EDITED THE CHAPTER TO MAKE IT LESS CONFUSING, IF YOU'RE WONDERING. If you're one of the originals that read it beforehand, you can relax, because it's actually more understandable now. xD Also thanks for dealing with my unnecessary shit- I like it much better this way.~  
ALSO. the name of the plant monster is called a "Deku Like". It's from Twilight Princess, that one ugly ass thing that's in the first temple that you have to feed bombs to in order to defeat.**

**Okay then. o-o I apologize if you got confused or anything. XD but, all that actually happened in the manga. o.o Anyway, I hope ya like, and sorry if I made this seem a little too much about Gold. Actually, I'm not. THIS IS _MY_ SHIT. BUT HEY, GOLD NEEDS HER MOMENTS TOO YOU KNOW. OH YEAH- I noticed there was a TON of GoldxGreen Maybe there will be more official shippings in the future, maybe not.~ OMFG MY WAIFU WOULD KILL ME IF SHE SAW ME WRITING THIS- I'm also sorry for any typos or misspelling or anything, I _was_ typing pretty fast. I'll see ya'll next chapter. :^)**


	4. The separated Links (And Gold)

|| **ERMERGERD HAIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAnd, here we go. This chapter might be longer than the rest just to let you know. o3o **||

* * *

And so. The four heroes and Gold continued on their adventure to do you know what, I'm tired of saying it. They came across a river, with a small 5-seated canoe that would most likely take them exactly where they needed to go. They had been traveling for a long time, ever since they had left the town of the Blue Maiden. Though, they were sort of worried, because they hadn't seen Shadow Link in a while. Green and the others found themselves relaxing a bit as they neared the canoe, inspecting that it had just the right number of seats.

"Whew…We made it safely." Green sighed, placing his hands on his hips, sighing in relief.

He picked up the oars one by one, and handed them out to everyone.

"I think it's amazing how we're all able to do teamwork now!" Gold smiled, handling her oar.

Vio nodded in agreement, watching the river flow not too far away. "I never thought we'd be able to pull _that_ off!" He stepped towards the canoe and lightly tapped it with his foot.

"Awesome! It's a tiny boat!" Red cheered, throwing his hands [and the oar] into the air happily.

"I guess it's fastest to do things as five." Vio said, grabbing one end of the canoe.

Having the canoe almost all in the river all the way, the five of them began to push the boat, heaving and hoeing [[I'm actually trying not be a weirdo. Bear with me.]] And with one final push, they all shoved the canoe into the water, jumping in with it also.

"Man, if we keep this up, we'll reach Gufuu- err.. Vaati, in _no_ time!" Bloo said confidently.

"Next stop, **_Death Mountain!_**" Green said, pointing to a large mountain with a ring of clouds around it that could be seen from a distance away.

They all began to row in unison as they spoke to each other calmly, moving downstream.

"It's nice to travel by water..!" Red said, watching a duck and her ducklings paddle by.

"Especially since it's conveniently fast" Gold added, swinging her oar in the air, getting them wet just a bit.

"Yeah…The view is nice, and the water feels great!" Bloo said, [[not yelled]], actually trying to have a normal conversation for once.

In the front was Green; next was Vio, then Gold, Red, and finally Bloo. The four all looked back at Bloo, wondering if he had said something nice, or checking to see if he had hit his head on something.

"What!? I don't have to be a complete ass _all_ the time ya know!" He growled. The four ignored him and continued to row.

Vio looked cautiously, with an unsure look on his face. "Something bothers me…It just doesn't feel right…." He looked around the landscape, and at Red.

"Hmm..? What bothers you..?" Red asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

Vio pointed to what seemed to be a red looking mountain with a ring of clouds around it. "We're headed for _tha_t right?"

"Yeah." Gold replied rather quickly.

Vio hummed quietly. "But…why does it feel like we're moving _away_ from it then..?" He questioned his comrades, and best friend.

"…Maybe it's because we're moving downstream." Bloo said rather calmly once again.

All the five of them were now looking at the mountain, eyeing it closely.

"Well…where is the mountain located on this river…?" Green asked, concerned.

"_Upward_!" Both Red and Gold pointed out happily, not knowing what the situation they were in now. o-o

...

There was a long brief silence from the five of them, realizing what had gone wrong. Suddenly, Bloo slammed the oar he had in his hands right on Reds' head, causing him to cry out in pain. So much for Bloo being nice.

"**Are you _stupid_!? Whose idea was it to go by _WATER!?_**" He shouted angrily, getting the other threes' attention. Red rubbed his hands on his head, and began to cry uncontrollably.

"KNOCK IT _OFF _**BLOO**!" Green shouted angrily, looking back, but still trying to steer the canoe all on his own.

"Hurry…! Get to shore!" Vio yelled, paddling furiously, trying to turn the boat around.

But before they knew it, they found themselves on the rapids of the river, floating away from Death Mountain even more quickly. Green and Bloo continued to argue, Vio tried to steer the ship, and Gold helped Red calm himself down.

"You didn't have to hit Red! Besides, _you're_ the one who said it would be a good idea!" Green yelled at Bloo.

"What about making yourself the leader, but doesn't even _know_ the _way_!" Bloo snarled back angrily.

Green was really about to let him have it, but before he could, he was pushed back and knocked over by the force of the rapid waves of the river. They sat down quickly, trying to get themselves back on course. All but Bloo, that is.

"T-The river suddenly became rough…!" Red said, pointing out the obvious.

"Row correctly, or we'll flip over!" Gold said, trying to steer the five of them in another way.

"Look ahead…! Which way do we go!?" Vio said frantically catching Green's attention, as he pointed ahead.

Not too far away, there was a large rock in the middle of the river, causing the river to split. Therefore, it caused a fork in the river, one that neither the four Links nor Gold had saw until then. It didn't really matter, not too far after that, there was a large waterfall. Of all things. A _waterfall._ Red yelped in fear and Gold began to shake and breath heavily, scared out of her mind, because she couldn't swim.

"Green! Which way do we go!?" Vio asked frantically once more, looking at both the right path, and the left.

They had all given up on trying to steer the canoe around, it just wasn't going to happen at this point…

"I-It's left!" Green stuttered at the others behind him, beginning to row towards the left side of the forked river apprehensively. He let the rapid carry him, the other three joining in besides Bloo.

"IT'S **_RIGHT_**!" Bloo yelled, aggressively beginning to row the other way, as the rock causing the fork in the river began to get closer.

Bloo himself was strong enough to make to canoe begin to go the opposite way, causing the boat to begin to head right for the rock. Not only was it headed for the rock, but it was parallel to it, meaning that they all would end up hitting it, because the canoe was sideways. They'd all probably fly out of the boat, and off the water fall.

"Bloo! Don't interfere!" Green said in frustration, trying to row the boat back on course.

"Hump, I've got where I wanna go." Bloo said, glaring at him.

Green and Vio tried to get them to go in the 'right' direction, but it was too late. The four were about to slam right into the rock.

"**Look out**!" Vio screamed, pointing to the rock, which was literally right in front of them.

The canoe slammed into the rock, breaking it to bits pieces, sending the five of them sprawling into the air, and falling into the water of the rapid waves. Because of the order they sat in, when they all went falling into the water, Bloo Red, and Gold went left, and Green and Vio went right. They all screamed each other's names, [[that's what she said.]] headed right for the waterfall. Bloo grabbed Red and reached under the water quickly, grabbing Gold who had sunken under. All screaming, they closed their eyes in fear as the edge of the waterfall came closer. Upon falling off, they all screamed louder, beginning to fall towards the bottom of the lake. After some time, they plunged into the water…passing out on Impact not too much after.

* * *

Green's P.O.V~

Green groaned lightly, opening his eyes. He lifted his hand, only to find some substance that was small, and rough sifting through.

"S-Sand…?" He opened his eyes all the way, looking around. He appeared to be in the desert somewhere, but….He was alone… He couldn't see Red, Gold, Bloo or Vio anywhere. He looked over, seeing a small town not too far away from him. It looked as though it were made of huts or something. He staggered, stood up, and began to trot to the place, looking around carefully, calling out for his comrades.

"Red! Vio!? Bloo…? Gold… **HEY** **YOU _GUYS_**!" ((get it!?))

He then paused, looking around at some of the huts in the small village that he was now in.

"N-No. There's no need for that. There's no need to look for them. Especially that BLUE one! Always doin' stuff on his own, just to make me _angry_! It's only tiring to be with the four of them. I'm better off on my own." He held his chin high, passing by some of the people who were standing outside of their homes. His thoughts were interrupted by someone nearby.

"Traveler! Come this way!~" A woman said, in a soft smooth tone. She was urging Green to come towards her.

Green guessed that she lived in the town, and that she was giving him some advice on how to survive in the desert or something. She appeared to look Arabian, she had long curly hair, and she had on a turban and everything. But she was smexy nun the less. ((Her sexiness makes up for my racism-)) he was standing in front of a larger hut, which had a sign on it that said 'massages.'

"You must be exhausted, please! Come this way!" She lightly grabbed Greens arm, tugging him towards the hut, and inside. There were pillows and cushions everywhere. It looked really comfortable.

"N-No, I'm fine thanks!" Green stuttered.

"No, lay down~" She said in a pleasant voice. [[This is getting reaaaally sexual. XD]]

She got Green to lie on his stomach, and began to touch his back softly rubbing his shoulders.

"Uh..W-Wait..! Ohh!" He began to hum softly to himself feeling her touch.

"My…you've very stiff at such a young age…" [[I'M SORRY.]] "Now…forget everything and relax…such a tired soul….You just cool off, and get as comfortable as you want…" The woman said, continuing to touch him.

"You're right…W-Who cares about some stupid quest anymore…I'm so tired…" Green mumbled, beginning to doze off…

* * *

Bloo's P.O.V

Bloo woke up suddenly, from the cold around him. He quickly opened his eyes to see almost nothing… everything was too bright…He brushed himself off only to feel something freezing on his hands. He stood up quickly to find himself knee deep in a frozen wasteland. He trudged along looking for the other four who were once with him, but that really didn't help because he could barely see his own hand in front of him.

"W-What_ is_ this place?!" He asked himself. "Hmm…Maybe because of that last incident… that can only mean one thing….**I'VE TURNED BACK INTO ONE AGAIN**!" He yelled aloud in triumph. "**I'M _ONE _AGAIN**! Hmm….I wonder where Gold went. WHO CARES!?" He yelled a second time, the blizzard raging around him.

He somehow heard a weird voice behind him. It sounded raspy, like someone was stuck or gasping for air. 'P-please…' it said, loud enough to catch Bloo's attention. He turned around to see someone in the snow. 'I-I can't move because of all this snow…' It said. Bloo suddenly ran over to the being in need, and sliced at the ice that held it captive, setting it free.

"Thank you very much!" It said, "Please, tell me your name…!"

"Well, it ain't worth mentionin', but, I'm the hero! Link!" He pointed to himself with his thumb, smiling brightly. "Ahh YES! The feeling of naming myself _alone_!" He smirked.

He couldn't really see what this 'thing' was, he couldn't even see if it was a guy of girl, because of how bad the blizzard was. But since it was praising him, he didn't really care. It was rather short, shorter than him. It was dressed in all black, a black cloak to be exact, and a whitch looking hat, and followed Bloo around for some time.

"It can't be snowing at _this_ time of year. So, what happened here anyways?!" Bloo asked rather politely as they trudged through the deep snow.

"Well, ever since Gufuu has returned, evil winds and cold fronts began to arrive. A terrible blizzard started to spread. Plants and living being slowly began dying…" It croaked, walking alongside him.

"It's alright! Don't worry..!" Bloo tried to comfort the thing.

"O-Oh dear hero..!" It began. "The evil wind sorcerer is in _there, _hiding in that cave. He's blowing wind from there!" It pointed to a cave, not too far away, as its tiny pale arm shook lightly. It had pretty strong winds surging out of it, so Bloo decided to check it out.

"Alright!" Bloo said frustrated, as he began to walk towards the cave, all alone this time.

As he entered the cave, the winds were so strong, that he had to cover his face and hold down his hat. He growled, looking for Vaati, yelling at the top of his lungs, to be heard over the loud winds.

"**COME OUT GUFUU**! I, the hero Link, shall defeat you!" He shielded his face.

He heard a very faint voice, coming from somewhere deep in the back of the cave. It almost sounded like it was taunting him… 'What's wrong….' He heard repeatedly. It's not like it was asking him if he needed help, but more like…teasing him about being scared… Bloo took the bait, as he snarled furiously, continuing to walk, as the winds got stronger. And as the winds got stronger, so did the strange voice. Bloo looked around cautiously, almost a bit scared. He could now hear it loud and clear. It sounded raspy, dominant, and dangerous.

"**Why are you lonesome by yourself!?** **Are you _afraid_? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**" it cackled.

Bloo paused for a moment, with wide eyes. _Was_ he scared…? He growled softly.

"Don't play around!" Bloo yelled at nothing, beginning to run towards the back of the cave where the strongest winds were. "**I'm _MORE_ than enough to just defeat just _one_ sorcerer**!" He has having tons of trouble to walk, almost getting blown back every now and then. "D-D-DAMN!" He stuttered and yelled, the cold was now probably beginning to affect him.

As he walked, [struggled] he felt something tap his shoulder. He had a somewhat relieved look on his face as he turned around.

"O-Oh.. You guys were following me this _whole_ time…?"

He turned around, but not to see his comrades. Instead, he saw the little thing that had been following him around. Suddenly, it roared at him, spewing ice all over him covering him with thick chunks, freezing him solid. He was like an ice cube, he had the same aggravated look on his face, his sword in hand, facing the way that the winds were coming from. The thing leaned on him, and scoffed.

"This was because you thought Gufuu was your only enemy." It said. It began walking away, leaving Bloo all by himself.  
Bloo just stayed there… motionless…frozen...unable to move…

* * *

Gold's P.O.V

Gold groaned slightly sitting up, and rubbing her head. She had lost contact with the others after they had fallen off the water fall, and that was basically all she remembered. She slowly opened an eye, noticing…sand... Where in the world was she? She figured that the others had to be around here somewhere, and so she stood up on the hot sand around her, and began to call their names.

"Greeeen!? _Red_!...? Bloo...?" She trailed off, and yet to no avail. The sun beamed down on her and she covered her eyes and looked around. From what she could see, she appeared to be on a deserted island of sorts, and a pretty big one at that. She stood on the shoreline of what appeared to be the great sea, and upon looking the other way, would lead her right into a jungle with thick vines and tree branches. Deciding that she had no other choice, she began to walk towards the thick foliage, taking her sword and shield out, and slashing at any type of thick green plant that stood in her way.  
Sometime later, she had gotten really tired of this. Not only that, but it had become extremely dark and cool than when she had first ventured into this Goddess forsaken place. She guessed that because of course, the foliage had gotten so thick that there wasn't a single ray of sunshine to be seen. She crept forward apprehensively, not really wanting to face the fact that she was lost, but he had come to a defeat.

"Well, this was a total a bust. Maybe if I survive for more than a minute, I'll find a way out of here again." The dark skinned Hylian mumbled to herself, unknowingly trembling in fear.

While she was wallowing in her own self pity, walking along, she suddenly heard a noise that got all of her undivided attention. Her pointed ears cocked, and she found herself looking at a rustling bush, not too far away. She gasped slightly, instantly pulling out her sword and shield, ready to attack. The rustling appeared to get louder, and so did Gold's internal screaming. Suddenly, whatever terrible monster was inside of that bush, suddenly jumped out at Gold.

"AAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" The Hylian shrieked in fear, covering her entire body with her shield, holding her sword out in front of her, yelling like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't really hear anything over her panting, and seconds later wondered why she wasn't torn to bits yet. She peeped from behind her shield and noticed that nothing was actually there. She sighed heavily, and cursed herself for acting like such a baby. Then, she looked down, and yelped softly.  
There was a tiny mouse-like creature standing between her boots.  
The tiny creature cocked its head, with its tiny beady eyes, and smiled. Gold had to admit, it was freaking adorable. Like Gold and all other Hylians, this tiny humanoid mouse had pointed ears. It appeared to be wearing leaves for clothes, and hat a smol red hat on its head, She leaned over, and picked the tiny creature up, as it willingly scurried into her hand. It was no bigger than her thumb and was quite friendly at that, as she rubbed her finger against it's cheek, it purred.

"Awww, you're a cute one, aren't cha?" She cooed to the tiny thing as it appeared to be enjoying her touch.

It looked up to her and just stared.  
"This way!" it said, pointing in the direction it wanted Gold to go in. 'hurry, hurry!' it urged, wanting her to take it somewhere to show her something.

After sometime of running, the two of them came to a dead end. Although you couldn't really tell, everything was shrouded with leaves. Gold assumed that the tiny mouse thing was deficient. Upon looking ahead, there sat two large fern leaves, that covered something bright. When they moved aside, Gold gasped at the sight. There appeared to be a whole village of the tiny creatures! There was a clearing in the forest where they resided. Some of them were frolicking around in small fields, and others were sleeping under giant mushrooms. All of the younger ones chittered and approached Gold as she walked through their sacred land. Once near the end of the clearing, there, was a small throne, and sat another one of the tiny mouse creatures. This one was a lot older, as it had a long mustache and beard that trickled down to its waist He held a small twig that he used as a staff. The sun shone on the chair and, made it look sort of majestic. He smiled, and opened his arms, introducing himself, and his 'people'.

"Welcome, young Hylian." He spoke. he was small, and his voice was as loud as it was wise. "I, am _Gentari, _and we are the Picori." He smiled. "The Goddesses, have sent you here."

Gold smiled, and placed her hand on the ground, palm up, as to let the little picori in her hard scamper away to join the rest of his race, in watching her talk to their elder.

"How did you find this place...?" He sat back in his small throne, placing both of his tiny paws on the top of his staff, with a wide smile, causing wrinkles to collect around his beady eyes. The grin on his face said something like he already knew how.

"I was seperated from my friends. We fell off a waterfall, and the next thing I knew, I wended up on this island." She stated, looking down.

"Ahhh." the elder spoke softly, nodding in understanding. "Being a hero must be hard, isn't it." He continued smiling.

"O-Oh me...? I'm no hero." Gold's eyes widened and she laughed. "I'm more like a sidekick or something. Now, my best friend Link, he's the _real_ hero."

The elder shook his head in dismay.

"Tell me young one. Is it not you who helped defeat the rock monster, or save Green from his doom? You my friend are a_ hero_. And you shall go as far to even save the entirety of Hyrule. Help, or not." He nodded. "Just look up, high above my throne, and you shall see.

And so, Gold looked up, and right behind the throne, she saw a large golden rock, with many various depictions of herself, Gentari and the other Picori, Green and the other links, and a goddesses, handing her something. She tilted her head, as this made her the most curious.

"You are chosen by the goddesses. You may not be apart of the royal timeline, or bare a piece of the Triforce, but, you are very well needed. And so, the great Goddess Farore, Goddess of Courage, send you here, in order to receive a precious gift on aiding you throughout your journey to save Hyrule." Gentari spread his arms, and Gold took one knee in respect.

"I now bestow upon you, _the pegasus boots." _Gentari beamed, as a small cavern opened right beside the throne, big enough to fit a treasure chest.

Gold took the box, and flipped the lid open, and her face lit up when she saw them, they were gorgeous. She took them from the box, and held them high in the air. They shined in the light of the clearing, and all the little picori cheered for her. She put the boots on, and thanked the elder.

"Good luck, hero." He nodded in determination, waving her off.

Gold smiled back, and headed back through the opening in which she came from. Upon reaching the shore from where she woke from, she sighed.

"Looks like we're back in business. Green, Bloo, Red, and Vio. I'm coming for you!"

She backed up, and sprinted towards the great sea, and took off, as if she already knew how to use the boots. Flying just a few feet above the great ocean, she laughed out loud, flying even higher, too seek out her best friends.

* * *

Red's P.O.V

Red rubbed his eyes and groaned softly. He looked around, but all he saw was green stuff, and he felt enclosed in a tight space. He shifted slightly, and something touched him. It was a stick. He looked over, and saw sunlight peeking through some of the 'enclosed space' from which he was being held in. He peeked his head from below, only to realize that he was in a bush the whole time. He stumbled from the shrub, and fell on his bum.

"Whaaah, why am I always getting hurt..?" He whined. "W-Where am I anyways..?

He looked around, and off to the distance, he heard voices. Angry ones. He looked behind himself, and saw a town, but it was on fire!

"Oh NO! G-Guys, there's a fire!" He yelled, pointing to the fire, and looking around as if the others were right behind him. He was also pointing out the obvious again. "Green! Bloo! Vio? Gold!" He cried out. "Where is everyone….Am I _all alone_..?" He thought.

"Help me please!" Red heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a little boy, he looked younger than Red, but just as adorable. He had a stripped red and white hat on, with a red shirt, with white stripes. He nearly tackled Red, who had caught him.

"W-Who're you?" Red asked. "What's wrong?

"I've been mistaken for a thief!" He said frantically. "You gotta help me dude, I didn't steal anything!" He said, looking at Red with large watery eyes.

The two of them looked over, and saw a group of people charging at them, with torches and pitchforks. [[If they have torches, won't that make everything _worse_?!]] They were yelling angry things as they approached the two. "There he is! You _thief_!" One angry person yelled. "Burning everything to the ground _on top _of stealing!" Another person shouted.

The little boy hid behind Red, as he tried to calm the angry villagers down. "Whaa- Wait…!" He started. "This kid says that he didn't do anything. M-Maybe you should listen to him…!" He tried to persuade them.

"Who're _you_!?" One of the people of the burning village said.

"He's obviously lying." One of the other villagers responded to what Red said.

"Well, I don't think that's it's alright to accuse people like that." Red said, placing his hands on his hips. "Hey, why don't you try explaining yourself-" He turned around to face he kid, who was not there. He looked around dumbfounded for a moment. "H-He's gone!?" Red yelled. He felt behind his back, to get something, and gasped when he realized that is wasn't there. "**My sword and shield! They're both gone**!" He cried out. "That _kid_!"

"Damn, you let him _escape_!" One of the angry townsfolk yelled. "You're probably involved in this TOO!" He yelled. They then pointed all their pitchforks at him.

"N-No, I'm not involved in this in any way! I _swear_! I'm just a hero, traveling to defeat Gufuu!" He began to reason.

"HERO!? You're no hero, you don't even have a sword of shield!" An angry person yelled.

"**GET HIM! GIVE US BACK WHAT YOU STOLE**!" The leader yelled, as they all began to chase Red.

Red screamed and cried, running for his life, as the angry mob chased him. Once he thought he was far away from them enough, he quickly hid in the bush from once he found himself in sometime before.

He sighed, holding his breath after, as he heard the angry mob passing by.

"He's not here…." Someone said.  
"He's not over here either…" Another person said.

Red kept quiet as they finally passed.

"What should I do now…? This is bad…. Having my four sword stolen…" He thought to himself.

"For _real_!" Red heard a voice a voice from behind him. "Those towns people needa take a _break_."

Red turned around to see the kid. He looked at him with an explainable face, one that consisted of anger, confusion and just sheer 'WHY' The kid looked back Red with a gleeful look on his face. Red grabbed the kid by his shit, almost angry.

"Gimmie back my sword!"

"I don't have it..! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You **_lair_**!" Red retaliated.

The kid sat back, and pointed to Red. "You're just like those townspeople! **_You're_** the one that said that it's not good to accuse people like that. You never _had_ a sword. That's the truth." The kid said.

Red looked at him with an unsure confused and upset face. He wasn't sure if the kid was actually lying or not, so he just trusted his gut. "You think so…? Maybe you're right…. I might have dropped it in that rapid river…" He mumbled.

"Yeah, that was probably it!" The kid quickly responded. "Don't worry. You'll be fine without that old sword anyway. I'll let you borrow this weapon I found. Here!" He raised some sort of staff looking thing in the air. It was a well for Reds' size, and had a red orb at the top of it. He handed it to Red, who looked at it curiously.

"R-Really…? Wow… Thanks a lot!" He examined its shaft, there appeared to be a small button there. "What does it do anyway…?"

He pressed the button, causing the rod to shoot large blazing flames from its orb, sending them high into the air, as the kid fled, laughing his ass off. Red looked in complete astonishment, as the towns people began to close in on him once more.

"So. It **_WAS_** you! This entire time!" One of the infuriated townsfolk yelled, pointing at poor little Red.

"You used _that_ to _bur_n the town to the ground didn't you!?" Another screamed.

"**N-NO!** YOU DON'T _UNDERSTAND_! LET ME _EXPLAIN_!" Red whimpered.

"GET HIM!" The leader of the mob yelled, as all of them began to chase Red, who ran as if he were being chased by an cheetah, or an angry Bloo. It was gonna be a_ loooong_ day _him_...

* * *

Vio's P.O.V

Vio had already woken up and been wandering for a little bit, before I could cover the segment of him waking up and what not. He had found himself in a forest, full of big trees and bushes and crap. He slashed at shrubs and vines that were in front of him to get a better view, while looking around for the others at the same time.

"Ugh.. There's no use. There isn't an exit. I'm _totally_ lost." He groaned.

He looked around as he heard small giggles coming from the creatures of the forest. Suddenly, one of the branches from a tree not too far away reached out for him as if he were going to grab him! Vio jumped back, slicing the entire branch off. He peeked behind him, cautiously beginning to speed walk.

"This place is full on _monsters_!" He thought.

He began to run until he nearly tripped over a small deku shrub. He looked back at it, realizing that there were more than one. There were about four to be exact. There was one that seemed to be the leader, while the other three were following in its path. Vio guessed that he tripped over the 'leader'.

"Move it you!" One of the angry deku bushes cried out, giving Vio a stern look.

"Here, we must be respectful to our boss!" Another said, looking at another deku shrub.

"Be _quiet!_" The third one cried out. They all seemed to have weird high pitched squeaky voices.

"Boss…? Do they mean…'boss' as in…Gufuu…? He's probably the one who messed this forest up…." Vio mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

"'Gufuu'? One of them said. "We don't know who that is."

"Our boss is the great Ganon!" The third one said.

Vio then realized that they weren't talking about one of their fellow deku shrubs being their boss. They were all talking about _Ganon_. They began to scurry away, leaving Vio confused, and in deep thought. He rubbed his chin, walking towards a rather large pine tree.

"Hooray for the great Ganon!" One of them said, following the rest back into the deep forest.

"Hmm…..Ganon…..I've heard that name before… a name that has been passed down from generation to generation…. It comes from the Gerudo tribe from the desert…I find it strange that the monsters are praising the humans of the Gerudo tribe. I _have_ to hurry and let the others know!" He yelled.

He was about to run, but, he heard a voice. It sounded rather familiar…

"Heh…Is it _really that_ important for them to know?" It hissed softly.

Vio quickly looked up, and saw none other than Shadow Link sitting on top of the large pine tree Vio was near. Shadow peaked down upon Vio, and smiled. Jumping down from the tree and landing rather gently , he looked at Vio with wide ocean blue eyes, speaking to him almost softly.

"There's no point in telling them anything.~" He chuckled, beginning to walk around Vio, who held his sword up a little. "Nothing will change." He snickered. "You guys are always fighting for _stupid_ things…" He looked at him, rather disgusted.

"What are you trying to _say_?" Vio retaliated angrily.

"Ahhh…I've had enough of this." Shadow said, placing his hands behind his head, smirking at Vio.

"**I'm not _falling_ for _that_**!" Vio shouted angrily, pointing his swords out right at Shadow. He growled, but shadow seemed to keep his cool.

The sword was close enough to Shadows' face to cut him, though he didn't seem to be scared or anything. He moved the blade over with his index finger, with a demented smile on his face. Vio looked stunned, as he meant to intimidate him.

"There's a truth behind this." Shadow said as his finger still on Vio's sword. [[Am I the _only_ one who's laughing their ass off?!]] Vio's eyes widened a bit. "The other four…. They don't know…"

Shadow walked up to Vio, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him right in the eye. Vio felt rather uncomfortable to the touch at first, then realized that he really had no choice but to deal with it….

"We're just alike… Wouldn't you agree~?" Shadow said in a persuasive voice. Vio looked at him as if he didn't want to admit it...

"Why should you have to deal with those low leveled people…? It's already bad enough that you have to deal with the Blue one…" Shadow said, soothingly. "Hmmm…Why don't you come with me to the _dark world_..? There's a high position that awaits you there~" He wooed, hanging off of Vio's shoulders.

Vio stuttered, trying to make his decision. He looked around...At everything but Shadow.

"I-….I…l'll go….." he finally said, dropping his sword in defeat.

Shadow smirked, wrapping his arm around Vio's shoulder. "Mmmm~ Great choice! Alright, we're going to the shadow realm!~"

"Y-You're right….It's better for me, than to be with those unworthy four…." Vio said, looking at Shadow.

Shadow smiled demonically, looking at Vio with soft eyes.

* * *

Green slept peacefully, snoring quietly, until…He heard him name being called. 'Green! Green!' It said, calling out to him. He woke up suddenly, frightening the woman, who was massaging him. She shrieked quietly, as Green looked around frantically, not remembering where he was in the first place. He looked at the entrance of the hut, and saw _it_. It was an emblem…But not just any emblem, this one looked exactly like the one Zelda wore on her dress! With the Triforce, and all. Green looked at it, gasping with wide eyes, remembering. He ran outside of the hut, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Oh no! I slept for _too_ long! I've _GOT_ to the others!" He yelled, bolting through the small town, trying to leave.

He began to run towards the 'exit' until he was stopped but the two guards there. They held out their spears, trying to block the entrance.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" One of them yelled, or at least was going to until Green literally flew right under them.

"H-Hey! It's forbidden to go into the desert!" The other said.

"**Well _I'm _going _anyway_**!" Green yelled back, continuing to run further into the desert.

"Hey! It's too dangerous to go out there with all of these sandstorms!" A woman called out to Green, who completely ignored her. "Elder…" She said, looking at an older woman who walked up, from all the commotion.

"Did another one disobey, and break the rule…?" She said, her voice cracking every now and then.

"Yes! A traveler, he's headed toward the pyramid, and he ignored our warning." The younger woman said, pointing in the direction that Green was running in.

"Hm. Another Blue-eyed fool. Just like Ganondorf. But…This fool is different. Hm." She said, looking off into the distance. The Great Pyramid is a sacred place for us Gerudos. It wont be damaged by a traitor to the whole tribe. It sees through the visitor to see if their heard is sacred. If the pyramid decides that the individual is an intruder, he shall be killed." She said, continuing to look in the direction of the great pyramid. She and the two guards stood there, as the sandstorm raged on.

Green trudged through the sand, covering his face from the fierce storm that just kept on blowing.

"Red! Blue!?" He yelled, looking around, or at least trying to. "A-Ahg…. I-I can't breathe…And I don't know the way back…. I guess… I have no choice, but to keep going…" He continued on, but a lot slower.

He then looked ahead, and noticed a large mass of something sitting right in front of him. He looked up, and almost gasped, [He would've, if he hadn't choked on sand.] and noticed it. It was a large pyramid, standing tall. It could even be seen through the huge sandstorm. Green sprinted as fast as he could towards it, trying not to get blown back by the wind. He quickly ran into its entrance, which was wide open, and fell to the ground because there was no longer any wind, which was just about the only thing holding him up. He slowly stood up, looking at the dark hallway that trailed off, it made him feel uncomfortable. He took out his sword and shield, and walked slowly through the hallway, barely able to see, against the wall for some type of comfort. He soon reached a room that seemed to be a bit more lit than the hallway he was in before. He quietly stepped around, or at least tried to, but whenever he took a step, there was a weird crunching noise coming from the bottom of his feet. He looked down, and noticed that they were _bones_. He gawked, and looked around, noticing that they were _everywhere_.

"A-Are these…The remains of intruders!?" He held his breath, and tried not to freak out his best, as he noticed that some of them were now _moving_.

The skulls moaned, and shifted, joining together to form many Stalfos's, which wandered around the room, some headed right for Green, trying to make an easy meal out of him. One of them tried to grab for him, he instantly slashed at it, breaking its arm to pieces, as the whole skeleton fell to the ground, groaning one last time. He quickly finished all of them off, until there was nothing more than a large heap of bones, from which it kinda looked like before he got there. He walked a bit, entering another room, and stopped. He looked down at his sword, and noticed that the rather bright aura surrounding it from last the chapter was gone, and he noticed this because his sword wasn't performing at its best.

"I-It's lacking force…!" He exclaimed. "Just even after killing some monsters…the force is sucked right out of it….Red, Bloo, Vio! Where are you guys!?" He called out. He fell to his knees, "How did this happen…..Maybe…We fell right into the enemies trap…." He sat there, thinking for a bit.

"Heheh…You_ just _realized that?" An irregular voice said.

Green quickly got up from is knees, in a rather aggressive battle stance. "Who's there!?" He yelled. The voice was coming from deeper within the pyramid. 'It's an unfamiliar man's voice….It's not Gufuu, nor Shadow Link…' He though quickly.

He heard steps moving closer to him, until he saw _it._ It was a rather larger than life knight, it was a phantom to be exact, and it had a dark purple aura surrounding its armor. It faced Green, rather fearless in a way that made Green look a meerkat.

Its voice boomed throughout the pyramid, Green nearly had to cover his ears. He looked at it closely, realizing that maybe it wasn't all 'there'.

_"He's partly faded…! I-Is he a shadow…?" _Green thought to himself, as the colossal phantom spoke.

"**The Four Sword only reveals its true power when the swords are combined.**" It said, now beginning to raise its sword. "**I shall show you how powerless you are ALONE.**" It 'said' suddenly swinging right at Green, who was ready, and held out his shield, ready for the attack.

"Woah! It's shadow that can _attack_!" He said, retaliating by throwing his boomerang right at the phantoms armored head.

But oddly enough, the boomerang went right _through_ the phantom! [[As if a boomerang would do anything anyways-]]

"M-My attacks don't work…?! N-No way…!" Green gawked as he caught the boomerang.

He looked up at the phantom that towered over him, as it began to raise its large sword again, as Green was directly beneath him…..He was basically helpless at this point….

* * *

|| **CLIFFHANGERS DOEEEE~** **Ok- First off, sorry for not posing in a while. I'm a busy person nowaday. But anyways, I'm back tho! Hope you liked this chapter~**

***EDITTTTT: Yee, I changed Gold's cringe worthy point of view. xD It was just too- EMOTIONAL- SO, I wanted it to seem more adventure like. Adding the picori made it seem more settling and happy. I think it's for the best. For those of you who haven't read before I edited, G O O D.  
I'll be seein ya!~ **


	5. The Pyramid Struggle

||OMMMMGGGGGG-** I'm really sorry for the long wait guys, but I've been really busy with things in life. xD BUT NOW i'M BACK, AND BETTER THAN EVER. I'M ON FIYAAAAAAAAAA. JUST LIKE RED. XD ANYWAYS, sorry about the cliff hanger, lets get to it. ALSO. you guys know what to do. I kinda forgot where I was, that's also why it took me so long to get back into the fanfic, cause I-I didn't know where I was. Last time on our weird adventure, Green was in a bit of trouble, as he came face to face with a friggin' 8 foot phantom. The phantom was about to swing at him, that's when I decided to be a dick to you guys, and have a cliff hanger. Oopsie~ LET'S GE TO IT.**

* * *

And there Green kneeled... The huge phantom before him raised its large sword, just as Green was giving up. He sat there, doing nothing about. it... He was just... done... It was almost as if time had stopped, everything was going in slow motion for him. He thought about everything. He thought about his other parts, Gold, and Zelda. He sighed, and talked to himself.

"What happened... We were supposed to save the world... And I can't even find my other parts, or my best friend... Especially the princess... Maybe If we were all here, and stuck together... we would have come up with something together... Vio would have made some good plans, and Bloo probably would have butted into them... I wonder what they're doing now... they could all be dead... What if they are... I would have failed all of Hyrule... No... No...! They aren't...! I will find them...! ALL OF THEM! WE'RE GONNA COME TOGETHER AND SAVE HYRULE! **WE'RE GONNA _MAKE IT HAPPEN!_**"

And just like that, Green came to his senses. He opened his eyes, and boy, were they on fire. Back in reality instead of his own mind he barely realized that the phantom was heavily coming down on him, He barely had enough time to jump out of its way, without it hitting him, damaging the ground all around him. He looked up the thing angrily, and looked all around looking for a way to defeat it somehow. And as he looked, his prayers to the Goddess were answered, he saw about a dozen oil filled pots, just waiting to be caught on fire. He smiled in relief as the phantom right behind him going where ever he went. He grabbed a bigger pot filled with oil, and flung it at the large phantom, the oil in which quickly caught on fire, trapping the phantom. He did this a few more times with some more pots, until he was on his last one. He looked down the hall, and saw a light. praise Farore.

"A-...A light...! It must be an _EXIT_!"

Though the fire didn't really hurt the phantom, it sure did slow it down, so Green decided to make a run for it. He dashed down the hall, getting closer and closer to the light, his happy facial expression growing more and more excited at the thought of escaping, as the shadowy phantom followed, now covered in ashes. 'You will grow tired and dieeee...' it would whisper, loud enough for Green to hear. But when he got to the end of the hallway, he realized that it was a dead end. the small beckon of light he saw was coming from a missing brick that was missing from the entire pyramid. This would have been pretty nice too, if it wasn't so freaking high up. He jumped furiously, trying to get to it so that he could crawl out... But it was no use. some ways a way, the phantom was approaching, its loud footsteps were getting closer and closer. Green looked up at the window, a bit frustrated.

"Be a little nice to a kid, damn." He frowned.

He could now see the phantom from the darkness of the pyramid, mostly because of the light that was being admitted from the small light through the opening.

"I-I guess this is it... This really _is_ the end for me..." He banged his fists on the wall of the dead end, and looked out the window in remorse, and his only escape. But upon looking out the window, he saw the moon... And as he was doing all of this, the phantom was growing nearer and nearer, raising its large sword as it did.

"T-The moon...The moon...? THE MOON!" Green then remembered that one of the six maidens had given him the moon pearl to help him throughout his journey, especially for purposes like these.

He took the palm sized pearl out from his pocket or something, and held it high into the air, as a thick aura began to form around him. He looked around, with enough time to dodge the phantoms' attack saving his own life, and took a good look at it to see if anything had changed. He then realized that he could see the thing clearly, it wasn't faded anymore.

"I-I can see it clearly! It's not faded anymore!" he yelled to himself happily. The phantom seemed to be confused, as if it were wondering if it was found out or not. But Green now knew.

"Now.." He growled, raising his own sword, as the phantom slashed at him again, the time, Green caught the sword with his own, preventing the attack from happening.

"AHA, You're physically solid in the dark realm. I've figured you _out_!" Green somewhat teased. "Now THIS is more fair. I'll finish ya off in one large blow!" He said, slashing at it in many different areas, tearing off some its armor.

He and the huge phantom were about 3 feet away from each other now, it took some steps back, But tried to sound just as tough. '**You cannot defeat me until the four swords are reunited.**' it bellowed. But Green wasn't intimidated or anything, in fact, he smiled. He guessed this made the thing angry, because it began to charge towards him. '**YOU LITTLE-**'

"COME ON." Green yelled back at it, also beginning to dash towards it.

Full of adrenaline and anger, he leaped so high that he was face to face with the thing, and went even higher than that. Since he directly above it, he slashed down, and damaged it right on the helmet with intense force. As this was happening, the phantom was trying to slash at Green, in which he failed terribly at. So badly, that when his swords hit the ground, it broke into two! literally- But since the blow Green had given to it, which was also the final one, it didn't even do anything...It just kinda stood there. If Green could see what was happening to the phantom, he couldn't because he was behind it- He would see the helmet to the phantom cracking, about ready to break. It cracked and cracked, only to basically burst off or something-. The helmet was off, and it exposed someone. Someone Green and Gold knew. Someone I never talked about before- As Green landed safely on the ground, he would turn around, only to see the back of this mysterious Hylians' head. The male turned around, and looked at Green with a smile.

Green gawked with a stunned look on his face. "Y-You're...You're one of the Hyrule knights, Valenzuela!"

As the armor fell off the newly freed night, he stepped from remains of them, and looked down at Green.

Y-You're him right...? I'm Link! Do you remember me...? My best friend was the yellow one-" He was basically cut off by the knight.

"L-Link...What am I doing here...? Was I turned into a monster...? He stuttered. It had gotten pretty late, as the moon hung high in the sky, giving the inside of the pyramid a nice moonlit glow. Though it was only a little, cause ya know, the window and all.

Green had talked it over with him, everything that had happened so far, leaving some unnecessary bits and pieces out here and there. The knight was appalled... "The protector of Hyrule... A royal knight, turned into a monster, and attacking this place...How did this happen..." Valenzuela rubbed his chin in deep thought, as Green but his sword away.

"It can't be helped. I as well was bout to hurt you too...How dare Gufuu use his dirty hands like that!" Green growled.

Valenzuela's eyes lit up. "G-Gufuu...? Gufuu is not the one that trapped in the Dark World." He said, looking down at the younger Hylian.

"T-...Then who...? Was it Shadow Link...?" Green thought to himself. "Was it someone who looked just like me...? It might have been my shadow..." He said.

"No." The knight replied, trying to recall his past events. "But who was it...? I do not know. It was one with mysterious powers, I must say. And that Shadow Link you speak of...? It must only be a puppet. There must be a greater force out there, that is using both 'Shadow' and Gufuu to bury Hyrule in darkness." He said, with concern. "Young hero, you must not forget the fact that Gufuu is not your only enemy."

Green took this into consideration, much more than Bloo had of course. "Y-You mean...Behind Shadow Link and Gufuu... There's still an even more powerful enemy...?" Green was absolutely stunned. "Valenzuela... What should I do in order to beat them...?"

The knight smiled a bit. He said nothing, he only dug into a pocket of his, and took out a small gem looking thing. He held it into the air, only to hand it to Green.

"W-What's this...?" Green stuttered.

"Gufuu created his own wind palace on Sky Tall tower before he was sealed. When he was sealed, so was his great tower. And... we Hyrule knights have been protecting these keys, which are used to break the seal. However, the entire palace has completely been taken over by darkness. In order to break through the darkness overtaking Hyrule, you must collect all four jewel keys, and unlock the tower!"

"It all makes sense...!" Green realized. "I bet that's where Zelda is being held...!" He snapped his fingers. 'Z-Zelda is in that wind palace...' He was beginning to have flashbacks of the two of them playing in the fields of Hyrule, along with Gold. 'W-We've all been together for such a long time... Please wait... I'm coming for you...!" Since he was only thinking those past few sentences, in reality his head hung low.

"The other three jewel holders, such as myself, must be trapped in darkness, and have probably been turned into monsters as well." Valenzuela nodded and looked down at the Hylian for the fifth time in a row. "I would love to fight along side you, but I cannot. I can't leave the dark realm until its main source has fallen. I believe in you, Link. You can do it. I'm sure your yellow friend is out there somewhere, trying to find you. You must save Hyrule. You _must_."

"Understood.." Green held his head up high, and smiled at the knight, taking the it from him. Luckily the jewel had some type of rope through it, so he just wore it around around his neck, like some type of necklace. "I'll go return the other knights to normal at once...! And get those jewels! I can do it...! Just...How do I get outta here...?"

"The moon pearl." Valenzuela said, beginning to walk back into the shadows of the pyramid. Green thought this was kind of weird at first, but he didn't really care. He held the moon pearl up, and the same cloak that had covered him before, had appeared, transferring him back into the light realm. He decided to trace his way back to the entrance, which there was no longer a sandstorm going on. And so, the Gerudo pyramid was saved! Green looked into the dark purple sky, specifically the moon, and sighed.

"Red...Bloo...Gold...Vio...Zelda...! I'm gonna find you guys..." He walked off into the night, ready to find his friends. And so, peace had returned to the pyramid! O-Or so it seemed...

* * *

Red panted as he ran, basically in the middle of nowhere in the desert, a small fairy following him and giving him advice. Eventually, he got extremely tired and plopped on the ground, and panted some more, the fairy flying around him.

"R-Red, you have to keep going...!" The fairy squeaked.

"But I'm so tired miss fairy...! I haven't seen any of the others after all this searching, and I can't even find my sword...! I don't think I can go on any longer..."

"You must not give up...! I can seance the presence of the hero around here..." The fairy pleaded.

"Yeah Red...! Ya can't give up, not when we're so close to savin' Hyrule...!" Someone said, from behind Him.

"Huh...?" The red Hylian turned around, only to see _Gold_! Yours truly~ She smiled, and gave him a wink, she was actually floating a few inches off the ground, due to her new shoes. She lowered herself, and spread her arms, expecting him to hug her which he did. He nearly knocked her over, as he was slightly bigger than she was.

"Oh Gold! I finally found you...!" He cried happily, the two of them hugging each other tightly. "I haven't seen any of the others in forever, ever since we all fell off the waterfall..."

"Look...!" The fairy said, almost sounding like Navi, but a bit less annoying. "There are fresh footprints in the sand...!" Both Red and Gold looked down, noticing as well. The two of them fell to their knees to get a better look at them."

"It seems like they belong to Green..." Gold said.

"Green was here...!" Red said happily, looking around, and scanning the area for him.

"**GREEEEEEEEEEEN?! WHERE _ARE_ YOUUUU!?**" The two of them called out, looking for him. They followed the footprints, and eventually saw a cave... A cave that was rather familiar looking to one of the other links, the snow was all gone ever since Green had saved the pyramid from darkness and what not. The two of them looked at the cave, then each other, both of them with the same '**HAIL NAW**' look. But since that's where not footprints leaded, that's where they had to go...

"Miss Fairy... Do you think you could go on ahead, and help us find Green..? We'd be really grateful..." Red asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"I-I cant try..." She stuttered. She flew on ahead, into the cave, the two hero's following her.

Upon entering the care, It was _freezing_! There were thick icicles hanging from the top, a cold breeze encased the two Hylians as they walked further and further.

"T-This is an _ice_ cave? In the middle of the desert...?! _How_." Golds' words were choppy when she spoke, and rubbed her shoulders to keep warm.

"I-I'll catch a cold from the temperature change...!" Red whined.

The fairy came back, not really phased by the cold. "I sense the presence of another hero in here as well!" She chirped.

"That's great!" Gold smiled.

Red looked on ahead, and saw a figure. It was shorter than the both of them, and it had a black cloak on, as well as a witch looking hat, that covered its face.

"H-Hey look...! a person...! Maybe they've seen Green somewhere...!"

The two began to run towards the figure, about ready to bombard it with various questions, along with 'Miss Fairy', who was right along side them. But before they could, the figure sprung out, opening it's large mouth, about ready to freeze them solid. It roared, spewing ice and frozen particles all over the three of them, being blown back, especially that poor fairy. Knocking them all to the ground, they sat there holding onto each other, screaming. But just before that could happen, Red screamed like a little girl, taking out his new fire rod, as flames burst from the thing, basically incinerating the creature alive. It began to dissolve or whatever, never to harm or freeze another soul ever again... The funny part was, Red actually defeated something, just because he was scared- The two of them sat there, on the now rather warm ground, ever since Red had used his fire beam.

"W-Where did you get THAT from...? A-And where's your sword..?" Gold asked, a bit confused as to how he had acquired the thing.

"I-I got it from some kid in a town not too far from here... And as for my sword, I don't even know...I think I lost it when we fell over..." Red sneezed, and mumbled Greens' name as Gold helped him up. To support herself, she placed her hand on the wall of the cave, which would have been thought to be a bit warmer ever since Red scorched half the place, but no, It was actually freezing. She snatched her hand away, and looked, only to gasp.

"H-Huh...? Red looked at what she was looking at as well, as his eyes widened.

"**_BLOO!_**" the two of them yelled together, looking at him, or what had become of him. He was still in the same frozen pose, sword out, ready to attack, If only he had in time... Gold touched his cheek, rather- the thick icy layer that covered it. And frowned at Red.

"H-He's frozen solid... B-Bloo...! What has become of you..." Gold whined, a bit confused as to how it had happened in the first place.

Red didn't care how cold he was, he hugged the frozen Link, sobbing uncontrollably. "O-Oh Bloo... What happened...! You were probably punished for hitting me with that oar..." Gold snickered, recalling the moment. "I-I'll make a respectable grave for you...!" Golds' face straightened out, as she realized the fact that Red was basically saying that they should leave him behind.

"U-Uh Red..." Gold stuttered, the Fairy and her looking at each other.

"The quick tempered hero lives a short life..." He whined. "I'll never forget you!"

"Red wait!" The fairy said, trying to stop Red before he would do something they would all regret.

"R-Red. You have a freaking _fire rod._ just melt the ice, and save him." Gold said, motioning her hands from his rod, to the frozen Bloo.

"Oh, I know." He said with a smile. "I-I just thought that it would be a good idea for him to stay this way for a while." Red said, sorta wanting revenge for the oar incident.

And so, Red took out his fire rod, and Gold and the little fairy stood behind him to protect themselves. Red smiled, as flames shot from the rod, and engulfed the Blue hero, melting the thick layer of ice and sleet that he was encased in. Red knew when to stop, so that he wouldn't burn him, he stopped just enough so that he would be dry. The two waited for him to move or something, as the steam and what not had cleared away, exposing that he was fine. as the last drops of unmelted ice evaporated, Bloo blinked a couple of times, probably not realizing the fact that he was free. Red must have kept the rod on him for too long, as part of the lower half of his tunic was on fire! Bloo yelped, and furiously tried to get the fire extinguished. Once it was out, and he calmed down, he looked to see Red and Gold, along with Miss Fairy.

"Huh...? Red...! Gold...?" He looked rather confused, as Red and Gold both hugged him tightly, Red with tears in his eyes.

"O-Oh Bloo...!" He whined, "I'm so glad you're okay...! I-I seriously thought I was the only one... I was so lonesome...!... Luckily I found Gold!"

"Yeah..." Gold continued. "We haven't seen any of the others... I found Red, then we both found you." She said, making weird motions with her hands, that confused Red.

Bloo sighed, and looked around the creepy cave. "Looks like we were all scattered. Well... I'm glad you two are alright as well." He sounded like he was gagging sorta, but he decided to lead them, walking the both of them out of the cave.

As they walked, Bloo looked up, and noticed the fairy floating around the three.

"Um.. Who's the fairy." He said, pointing up to her.

"Oh! She helped me when I was in trouble." Red smiled, with a heart warming expression on his face.

"I think she's also the same fairy that helped us escape from Shadow Link!" Gold said, smiling at her.

"I was born from the combined power of the maidens... I shall help you all with the help of their strength." She said in that high pitched voice of hers.

"Yeah, that's great. Nice to meet ya." Bloo said, forgetting just about everything she had said. "Hey Red. He peered over to him. "Where in the world are your shield and sword...?" From the tone of his voice, you could tell that he was getting angry, and would probably explode if he got an answer he didn't like. He placed a hand on his hip, and glared at Gold softly.

"O-Oh..! Um...Well...-" Red was bout to hide behind Gold, but barely had time to finish his sentence before Bloo came down on his head with his hammer, hard enough to make it hurt, but not hard enough to make it hurt _him_.

"**YOU**_** FOOL!**_" He snarled angrily, steam coming from his ears.

"**Whaaa!**" Red cried. "Y-You hit me again...!" He cried, Gold trying to help and calm him down.

"Oh _Boo-Hoo_! **What? You want me to make you closer to the ground?!**" He yelled at him angrily, they were going nowhere at this point.

"Bloo, Red wasn't even _doing_ anything! You didn't even let him _FINISH_." Gold had a rather serious tone, one that only came about not so often. She picked up Red, and decided to just carry him for some time, which made him smile.

"Bloo wait." The fairy decided to step in. "Please forgive red. After all, he did save you." She said sternly.

"Eh.. Well..." He paused, not really wanting to give her any eye contact. He looked down and away from all three of them. "Hm... I guess..It can't be helped as of now, so I guess we'll just have to continue." He said, in a rather defeated tone. He looked away, off into the distance somewhere.

"What A kind soul you have.." She said Rather softly. "You have every right to be called a Blue hero." She obviously didn't know Bloo as well as the others did... While saying this, Bloo looked away, red in the face. "However," She continued. "What really is important however, is that Vio and Green must be found at once."

Bloo looked back at the three of them, with a completely blank look on his face. "Heh." He uttered, with his eyes half lidded.

"Let's carry on then!" Gold stepped up, getting the other three's attention.

As they began to carry on, across the desert looking for the other two heroes, they also searched for clues and what not to help them, Bloo would fake cough impatiently half of the time, letting the others know that they should speed up.

"With the little gate I left open, I too should be able to search deeper for the others as well." The three Hylians didn't know what she was really talking about, so they decided to just ignore it for now.

"Yeah, okay." Bloo said, trying to keep the fairy occupied with something as they traveled.

About ten or fifteen minutes into the search, they really had no type of luck. They were being sure to keep real quiet in case they heard someone or something. Not too long after that, while trudging through the sand, there were soft whispers that could be heard. 'Bloo~' 'Red...' '..._GOLD_' The three of 'em, as well as the fairy looked around, trying to figure out who or what had called their names. Bloo turned around, looking at the other two, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Did you two hear that?"

"Uhm...Yeah.." Red said, looking around trying not to make it look like Bloo was pointing out the obvious.

"OBVIOUSLY." Gold blurted out, in a rather soft tone, causing Bloo to snarl at her angrily.

As they all got quiet again, the whisper of their names could be heard once more, the soft voice would call their names again.

"I-It must be Green! He's probably looking for us!" Red said happily, looking around for the aggressive part of him.

"Guys, wait! The fairy said, floating in front of them so that they wouldn't think of moving. "It would be really strange of us to find him that quickly... I think it might be a trap."

"B-But those were Green's footprints that we saw, right...?" Gold said, looking back.

"It's gotta be him! No doubt, I'm sure that if we keep going this way, we'll find him, lickity split!" Red beamed.

And so, the four of them kept moving along, occasionally calling for his name every now and then, even Bloo, through the hot desert, with the tiny fairy that followed them.

After some time, they were all tired of course, while walking and looking around, something caught Reds' eye. 'huh'? The Hylian turned to face what was a rather tall, creepy, old crumbly looking palace. It was built on top of the hard rock, or sand it used to be that had hardened over the years. Upon Gold finally noticing, she stopped dead in her tracks, and just stood there, staring at it. Bloo soon followed suit, and they all found themselves just staring at it.

"A dark and creepy temple.." Red trailed off, not really wanting to go inside.

"What is this place..?" Bloo added, looking around the barren desert.

"This place used to be called the light temple...! But it changed, after being taken over by darkness..." 'Miss fairy' said, swarming around the three.

"Do you think Green could be in there...? I think we should check it out...! Just to be sure..." Gold said, beginning to walk near the place, really wanting to see Green again.

But before anything could happen, the large 12 foot wooden doors began to creak... and slowly, very slowly, began to open, stopping Gold right in her tracks. She stopped, and took a step back, with concerned eyes, as Red exclaimed, and Bloo put his hand on the base of his sword angrily, ready for action. As the doors kept on opening, just enough for them to fit through, they noticed someone was coming out! But to their surprise, this was no real 'danger'

"So... You guys finally decided to show up. I've been waiting, you know." The person said.

The four looked to see _Vio _emerging from the door. The other Hylians jaw basically dropped, and their eyes widened. Vio had a rather blank look on his face, in fact he appeared to be smiling a little. He stood there, staring back at them.

* * *

**|| HOLY SHIT. AND THERE YOU HAVE IT. Sorry for the long wait, I got caught up in school stuff, and my laptop broke. ;v; So, I hacked into the school wifi, and I'll be continuing this at school from now on! xD I plan on continuing frequently, and even updating the old chapters from the past, cause let's face it, I had a shit load of typos. And sorry by the way for this one being so SHOOORT. Usually, I have nearly 6,000 words in my chapters! But, I only have about 4,000 in this one.. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and enjoy! I'm really excited about continuing. u**


	6. Temple of Darkness

**|| Ahhh, yes. THIS again. have any of you noticed that with every chapter that goes by, I get less and less sarcastic, and use less and less parentheses every time. xD oh well, let's continue! I'm excited. And so, we last left off with Bloo, Red, and Gold finding Vio! Or so we thought... anyways, Let us continue then.||**

* * *

Somewhere off... very far away... The temple of winds, high in the sky, floated. It was a very large palace, surrounded and held up by very strong winds, and looked as if it were being held up by a single pole. A very _long _one, that is. And there, all the way at the top of the entire tower, was basically total chaos. There were monsters of darkness everywhere, in every place imaginable. And not to mention it, the evil sorcerer Gufuu, or Vaati in this case, was there too! He was high in the clouds, not in his human form, but in his weird demon form, the thing with one eye... (yeah, that thing.) And so, he looked down on all the monsters, and of course, Shadow Link was there as well. He was right smack dead in the middle of all the monsters, and looked up to Vaati as if he were a god or something. Most of the monsters surrounding Shadow just ignored him, doing their own thing to each other. Vaati spoke down to Shadow, a bit angry. His voice boomed and could be heard for miles and miles.

"**Shadow... You still have not managed to defeat the four heroes. What's the hold up. This is our chance to obliterate them! They must all be destroyed! and, kill the yellow one too, while you're at it. **"He said, more so yelled.

The monsters surrounding shadow seemed to stop doing whatever they were, and turned to face Vaati, who was high in the sky, only to look at Shadow first. Shadow too looked up at him, Taking a deep breath before answering.

"The five have been scattered, and are now growing weak individually from the inside out." As he spoke, he keeled down, only to rest on one knee, and look below him, as if bowing to Vaati. "No need to worry, sorcerer Vaati... Bloo and Red, along with Gold have now entered the temple of darkness, as planned. And Vio, who is currently greeting them, has now become one of us. It's obvious that the other four will fall under our possession within days, if not sooner." Shadow looked up towards Vaati, and nodded some. As Shadow was was on his knee, he looked forward to see a small rectangular or some sort of pedestal shrine... and on top of it, was a sword... I-It was Reds' sword! The one that he thought he had dropped while falling off of the waterfall... After all this time, he was the one who had it... or- found it, at least.

Shadow looked at the sword on the shrine before him, with keen eyes, in accomplishment. "As long as we have Reds' sword, the four will never be able to revive the swords power, even _if they_ were to be reunited."

"Hmmm..." Vaati seemed rather pleased, he closed his one great eye, and thought for a moment. He could be heard taking a large breath, and opened his eye soon afterwards. "**I see. You have done well, Shadow. Now then..."** He paused. "**Who will finish them off?**"

As soon as he said this, all the monsters surrounding shadow caused an uproar, shouting towards the sorcerer who was high above them, arguing to finish the gang off.

"**Allow me.**" A monster shouted, stepping up, and standing next to Shadow, trying to be seen by Vaati.

"**Let me!**" One of the monsters shouted towards him, baring its blood stained fangs.

"**_NO,_ ME!**" Another one shouted, its sharp claws glistened in the darkness somehow.

Moments after, they were all shut up, by an extremely strong wind that had blown, almost knocking them all over, all of them but Shadow. There soon stood a mysterious figure, one that appeared to be cloaked in darkness. It stood next to shadow, replacing the first monster who had once volunteered, and looked up slightly.

"Please. Leave this task to me." It said in its raspy sinister voice. "You say that three of the lost ones have entered the temple of darkness...? That place is like a garden to me." It smiled evilly, looking up to Vaati. "With my powers, I shall suck them all from the inside out." If you were to be able to see what it looked like, this creature appeared to have a snout like nose, and reptilian eyes, with green iris's and little slits for pupils.

"**The big Poe*, eh...? Very will then! Go, and fulfill your side of the bargain!**" Vaati yelled down at the big Poe, who, with the swipe of his cloak, he disappeared, went to take care of the gang. Vaati spread his large bat like wings, and his voice continued to boom across the realm of darkness. "**Now go, my monsters! Go, destroy all those annoying pieces of light!**" ((*If you've ever played Twilight Princess, you'll know what a Poe is. It's a ghost like creature that contains a sphere like souls, surrounded in an aura of darkness.))

* * *

Somewhere far off... Where one of the large pillars were.. There was a distant one. This one was much smaller than the palace itself, it was almost like a small prison, suspended high in the air, much like the rest of the entire wind palace. At least it was some type of shelter right...? And there... A very familiar face was. It was Princess Zelda! She had been there since the whole ordeal had started, she was almost like a prisoner of war. She stood very close to the edge of her small captive floating island, the upcoming winds blew, sending her dress back, making it appear rather elegantly. She looked like she was about to jump.. She placed her foot on the very edge of her small floating island. All of the sudden, another very familiar face appeared. Of course, you probably guessed it, It was shadow Link. He took a few steps until he was right behind her, he stood confidently, with his legs widened, arms crossed. He chuckled, squinting his eyes at her. Zelda didn't move one bit.

"Y'know..." He paused. "If you try to jump off, It wont do anything. The wind will turn into a clear wall, and block you from leaving. Even without that, you still have the height to think about." He took another small step closer to her, a small demonic smile on his face "How are you even able to look down? Aren't you _scared_?" He looked down a bit too, before he took a step back.

There was a silence from her for a moment. "..._No_. All thanks to two people, I've learned to love heights." She didn't even wait for him to answer. "But... How _boring_ this is. I can't even see a thing past all these thick clouds." She continued to look on ahead, not even taking note of Shadow, even though she knew that he was there.

"You will soon see." Shadow growled softly, and began to walk even closer to her. His feet made loud echoing stomping noises as he neared her. "The sight of Hyrule wrapped in darkness!" He cackled, getting all up in her grill, and into her face, as she turned to face him. "It's printed! Right on your pretty eyes!~" He said, almost accidentally, Sticking his pointer finger out, barely touching her nose.

"**HOW _RUDE_.**" There was a loud smack, and a red hand-print on shadows' face where she struck him. Shadow took some steps back, almost stunned.

"Although you're his shadow, your _attitude_ is totally different!" She frowned, giving him a deathly stare, one that he actually found intimidating. "Link has _never_ been this impolite to me before!" She would have yelled, but was too elegant.

Shadow growled, with an eye twitching, while rubbing the spot where she had hit him. He paused for a moment, closed his eyes, and sighed. The sour look on his face was replaced with a rather weird looking grin, and he turned away from her, she did nothing but stare off into the distance.

"Keep acting strong all ya want!" He teased. "You'll soon be miserable, and come back crying to me for mercy!" He chuckled, deviously, turning back around to face her once again, walking right past her and right off the cliff. But because he was a shadow, and apart of the dark realm, he didn't fall. In fact, it appeared that he was standing on nothing, even though he basically was. The way he moved made him appear that he was walking, rather trotting in this case. 'walked' further away from Zelda, they were about twenty feet from each other, as she replied to him.

"That's probably... What's going to happen, to _you_." She said boldly, staring him right in the eye as he turned around to look at her, dumbfounded, as well as speechless.

His eyes widened, and he grumbled, and could be seen clenching his fists. Zelda stood on her small prison floating island, courageous as ever, as Shadow looked and stared back at her from some ways away, Floating in mid air. He said nothing, trying not to take note of what she had just said. Though he would never admit it, she had struck fear in him. _Big_ time. He continued to 'walk' away, frustrated and a bit apprehensive in a way. 'D-Damn! Damn that princess _Zelda_!' he yelled to himself. Although he never looked back at her, Zelda smiled a little, still standing at the edge of the 'prison' She knew that she had just won this one.

* * *

Red and Gold smiled, as well as Bloo a little, upon seeing Vio emerge from the dark looking temple. Vio smiled in return, stepping outside of the door, though it still remained open. Red chirped happily and smiled at the purple 'him'.

"Vio, I'm so glad that you're okay!" Gold smiled, feeling almost complete inside, as Red and Bloo walked up from behind.

"We thought we'd never find you! We were all scattered..." Red trailed off, placing his hand over his mouth.

Bloo stepped forward, and interrupted. "Wait- What do you mean you've been waiting for us...?" Bloos' face scrunched up, and he eyed Vio cautiously.

Vio seemed to take note of this, but kept his cool. He smiled as he usually would, and opened the large wooden door some, so that all three of them could fit through. "Green is in here as well!" He smiled gleefully. "Come in already."

The other three looked at each other in relief, realizing that they had all been reunited once again. They walked up the small rugged steps to get to the top of the rock staircase to meet Vio at the entrance. He held the door open, motioning them to move along, into the creepy dark looking temple. While doing, this, Bloo, Red, and Gold looked around the creepy inside. When Vio closed the door, it slammed shut, making both Red and Gold jump slightly. It was really dark in there, aside from some of the walls being lit up by torches, and a few candles on the ground, giving the temple an even more eerie setting. They appeared to be in a very large room, there was some type of large tomb in the center of the 'room'.

"Huh. Is that so...?" Bloo answered Vio's previous question, the one where Vio had said that he was waiting for the three of them. It's not really a question, but what the fuck ever.

"H-Hey!" Red stuttered, with optimism. "Now, we're all together again!" He smiled as the four of them walked into the room. "Now, all we have to do is-..."

He was cut off by the sight of the rectangular looking tomb in the middle of the room. As he stopped talking, Bloo and Gold looked ahead of Vio as well to see it too. It's width and height were pretty large, enough to fit a person inside of it. It also appeared to have a very familiar looking sword laying on top of it...

"What's this?" Bloo questioned, looking at the tomb from afar as they neared it, an annoyed look on his face, just like usual.

"I-Is that...a coffin...?" Gold questioned, her pointer finger shaking uneasily as he motioned towards it, her face looked a bit paler than usual.

"hmm..." Vio stepped forward, in front of the other three Hylians. His head hung over, and his hair covered everything, so that you couldn't really see his face. "Well... That's the thing..." He hesitated to talk, and turned away from the three of them, who so desperately wanted to know what was going on. "You see..."  
"Green... Green is _dead_."

And with that, all the three of them exclaimed at the same time, '**_W-WHAT?!_**" Red could do nothing more, than cover his mouth while trying to hold back tears, and Gold took a few steps back, some in which were already running down her face. Bloo, not really knowing what to do at a time like this, he threw his sword on the ground, and angrily walked up to the coffin like tomb, and out of sheer anger and even sadness, and with one mighty lift, he flung the top of the stone coffin off and looked inside, Red and Gold evidently running up from behind to take a look to see their deceased friend inside for one last time as well... Vio could do nothing but stand there, a few feet away from the tomb, his backs turned to them, on the opposite side of the coffin.

"B-But... It's empty!" Gold shrieked, a few tears still sliding down her face, Red staring in sheer astonishment.

Vio, who was still turned away from them, paused for a moment. "H-He... he was burned to death by a monsters fire..." As he was saying this, they all began to burst into tears, even the mighty Bloo, covering their faces with their arms, and leaning on Green's coffin. Their sleeves got soggy and wet as they did. "The four of us will not be able to be reunited anymore..." He trailed off.

"T-The meaning of our entire destiny is **_GONE!_**" Bloo cried, slamming his hands onto the side of the tomb.

"I-I know..." Vio began to stutter. It's very disappointing..." Although they were all upset and crying, they wondered why Vio wasn't the least bit sad. They continued to weep.

"T-Tell me it's not Green!" Gold and Red wailed, their eyes were red and puffy.

Bloo growled. If you couldn't tell that he was really angry all the time, you'd know now. Though he wasn't crying anymore, there were still stains of tears along his soft red cheeks. He stood up slowly, his hair covering his face. He slowly reached into the tomb, where Green's scorched body was supposed to be, and gently took out the four sword that ha somehow found its way in there, even though it was originally on top of the tomb. Bloo clenched the base of the sword. Suddenly, he lifted it high into the air, and with little to no effort, he mercilessly swung the sword down, as if he were attacking an enemy. He did this so hard, that the entire sword broke into two!

"**God _Damn_ it!"** He shouted angrily. Gold and Red gasped. The two of them had just figured that the sword had broken somehow, because Green had passed away, and that the sword had lost _all_ of its power... But, Bloo was now beginning to suspect otherwise...  
He held just the base of the sword in his hand. Literally, as the blade of the sword lay on the floor, the lower half was more shattered. He squinted at the thing, and began to pick off small flakes of something solid on the sword... He looked at the two of them, with a blank angry expression on his face.

"I-It's a _fake_. It's made out of mason.." He growled. Gold and Red just stood there both motionless and speechless.

Bloo turned around angrily, about ready to slap the living sheit out of Vio. "**VIO, WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK-_**" But Vio was not there. He was nowhere to be seen.

"H-He's gone...?" Gold asked, rather yelled, scanning the large dark room for him. But to no avail, he was nowhere to be found. All the sudden, there was a deep raspy voice the could be heard by all three of the Hylians, whom were somewhat stricken with fear, even Bloo.

"_**You have fallen into or trap!**_" It boomed. The three of them looked around, wondering where in the world this strange voice was coming from.

As the three looked at each other, there was a rumbling noise that could be heard... It was getting louder and louder... It sounded as if something were surfacing from underground. All of the sudden, not too far away from them there was a loud crash of cement, and a larger than life centipede came spewing from the ground, sending chunks of dirt and cement flying everywhere, and on the three heroes. It was huge, about half the size of a football field. [50 yards] It roared with intensity that shook the ground and the Hylians. The three quickly stood up, next to the tomb, looking around and seeing the giant monster. there was another rumbling noise, and not too long after, another one came bursting from the ground. This one was the same size, and was purple with spikes on it's back, just like the first one. They both roared at the three, who were going to go to the door, only to have one of the monsters block it. The only way that they could all possibly get away, was going further into the temple... But.. They had no choice!

"**Vio and Green have_ also_ fallen into our plan!**" One of them hissed.

"**This temple shall become your _GRAVE!_**" The other hissed.

"Run!" Bloo yelled, looking back at the two centipede monsters blocking the door, and taking off through the entrance that would take them deeper into the temple of darkness, and hopefully away from all those monsters.

Bloo dipped, down one of the dark hallways, as Gold followed suit, and Red, not too far away, as the two centipede monsters, well...Three, now.. chased after them. Gold questioned the fact as to why she couldn't really hear Red panting as he ran behind her, and so she looked back to not even see him there.. Well, he was, but he just wasn't running. He sat there, as the three large monsters approached quickly. Bloo saw this too, and ran back to the two of them to get them going, Gold in which was already trying to get Red to hurry up.

"R-Red! Hurry up! We've got to go!" Gold pleaded, trying to get the red hero to listen.

But he just sat there like a child would, both of his legs sprawled out in front of him, both of his hands placed on the cold concrete behind him. He looked extremely pale, and weren't movin' for shit. Bloo turned around and sighed, ran up to the two of them, skidding to a stop in front of Red.

"Red! What's wrong?" He questioned, seeming to be rather understanding, more than usual.

Red stuttered, and looked really distressed. "Bloo... Gold... I-I... totally just lost all my strength...I-I can't believe that Vio and G-Green are gone..."

"Uhhhhhh..." Gold trailed off, quickly tapping Bloo on his shoulder, to signify to him that there were a ton of monsters approaching, and really fast, too.

"AGH." Bloo snarled, holding his sword up in a hurry.

He put his sword away, grabbing Red by one of his sleeves, and tugging on it, trying to get him to move, Gold doing the same on the other side.

"Red, you need to listen to us! This isn't real, it's a trap!" Gold pleaded.

"They're trying to destroy us, by discouraging us!" Bloo added.

Before anything else could happen, one of the centipede monsters attacked at the three of them, Bloo taking charge over the other two once again.

"Bloo!" Red cried out,

But Bloo knew what he was doing. Before he could be consumed by the centipede and its large pincers, Bloo swung out, retaliating back, and ended up slicing the entire thing down the middle. That seemed to get Red to move, so Gold grabbed him, and ran, Bloo ahead of the two of them, making sure that they had a clear path. They soon ran far enough as to where they could no longer hear the roars and growls from the other monsters not too far away, this also took them into another room of the Temple of Darkness.  
This room appeared to be filled with pillars, and the three ended looking for a hiding place, as to catch their breath.  
But... Not too far away from the heroes... in the shadows, crept a dark being... it was the Big Poe.. the one whom had volunteered to take out the heroes.  
He watched Bloo, who was taking care of both Red and Gold at the time. He cackled to himself gently, looking at the Blue Hero.

"Hmmmm...What a high spirited boy... I sure would love to eat him*..." It giggled, rather.  
((When a Poe 'eats' someone, it gains what's called a 'Poe soul', which gives it more power, by taking the person's soul. You probably already knew that, but still..))

And so, the three hid behind one of the large pillars that were scattered across the room, hiding away from the door, the Big Poe somewhere watching them, looming in the darkness.

"O-Ow! I stumbled, again..." Red whined, coming to a stop, resting against the large pillar they were hiding behind.

"I think we lost them.." Gold panted. "How in Hyrule are we even supposed to get out of here?"

Bloo stepped a bit forward, trying to get a good look at the room and its whereabouts, but had little to no luck.

"D-Damn... I-I can't even see two meters ahead of myself, it's so pitch black in here..." He growled softly, wiping his nose which had probably become red and runny.

Gold had ended up sitting next to Red, whose arms were wrapped around his legs, his face in his knees. He looked rather depressed, and the other two didn't like seeing him that way. There were soft anonymous weird demented laughs and giggles coming from some place withing the room, but the three didn't really seem to take notice. Bloo sighed, looking down at Red and Gold in the dark room as the two looked back up at him, rather disappointed. Discouraged. Heartbroken.

"Will you two please quit it with the long faces? Like i said _before_, Green and Vio aren't _dead_. It was a trap, and you guys just both fell into it..." He shook his head, rather annoyed at the moment as usual.

Gold perked up a little, as if she had just gotten an idea or something.

"So... If that wasn't _Vio..._ Then... It must have been _Shadow Link_, in disguise!" She looked really surprised, looking up at Bloo, who was shaking his head in agreement.

"Oh... Um... I dunno..." Red said, "It could be true..." He was talking about both ideas being true at the moment. Now, he really didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

Now, Bloo seemed really angry, as Red just didn't seem to fully get the point. He scowled, growled and did everything to keep him from blowing his top off. Those giggles and anonymous laugh's and what not were getting even louder, but none of the three still noticed. It was almost like something or someone was trying to be noticed... But Red was still discouraged, and thought that his two other parts of him were gone.

"That's probably why we can't actually find them..." He put his head in between his knees, he could be heard silently weeping.

"Red, I'm sure they're fine. There's got to be another way." Gold said, trying to comfort him as she usually did.

"UHHHGGGH. THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU!...Ahhh, _Forget it_. You're so stupid, easily falling into a simple trap like this." Bloo crossed his arms, looking the other way, his face getting red with anger.

"Bloo, it's not his fault that he actually cares for someone, other than_ himself_." Gold said, standing up, in front of Red.

Red now stood up on his own, his cheeks were pink and stained with tears.

"Yeah Bloo... Don't you even worry about the other two..?!"

Bloo paused for a moment, looking at the two of them with a completely blank face.

"_No_, actually."

Red and Gold both exclaimed at the same time, both out of disgust and fright, something that was hard to describe. The giggling and laughing could clearly be heard now, but the three actually just chose to ignore it. Whoever was making this noise was really trying hard to get some attention at the moment. Red paused for a moment, both him and Gold looking at the Blue one, him looking back at them, everything was quiet, besides the attention seeking thing that wanted to be noticed. Now, Red looked angry. This was actually the first time they'd seen him looking cross, and it was almost scary.

"What do you _MEAN_." Red said, almost aggravated. He was beginning to walk towards Bloo, Gold had no intentions on stopping him at the moment.

He looked like an angry kitten wanting to attack someone. He was still so adorable, seeing him this way was a little confusing to the other two.

Red quickly grabbed Bloo by the front of his tunic, his face no longer angry looking, but rather hurt.

"Did your heart just so happen to _freeze_ when _**you**_ were turned into _ice?!_ Now, even **_I'M_** mad at you!" He didn't really look as mad as he did before, somewhat upset now.

"_Dude_..." Bloo scoffed.

When Red had Grabbed Bloo, this caused them to stumble out into the open from their hiding place behind the pillar they were hiding beside. Red growled in a fury, tears streaming down his face, Gold ran to the middle of them, trying to get them to both calm down, and take a chill pill.

"**You just don't get it do you?! Bloo, there's more that should matter to you than just yourself, you selfish _PRICK!_**" Red yelled.

"Knock it off guys, fighting isn't helping anything right now! We need to find a way out of here, _NOW! _Or this '_place_', will actually become our GRAVE!" Gold yelled, grabbing the both of them.

All the sudden, there was an angry raspy voice, and a strange cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere from between the two pillars that the three were standing out in the open between.

_**"HEY. WHY WON'T YOU GUYS FREAKING NOTICE ME ALREADY!?"**_ It roared angrily, Getting all three's attention.

The three heroes faces all turned pale at the sight of this weird ghost looking thing, that just so happened to be screaming at them. As you probably knew by now, it was the big Poe.

"I-I'ts a G-G-G...A GHOOOOST!" Gold yelled, pointing at the thing.

The three wasted no time, turning around, and running away screaming, scrambling and tripping over each other trying to get away. They didn't know it, or maybe they did- But the way they ran had evidently taken them to another room even deeper into the temple. As they ran away, the Big Poe just stood there, rather floated, watching them.

"Such…. Dull headed creatures…."

They ran and ran, sprinting right into the other room, Bloo running smack dead into the middle of a pillar. Gold and Red would have met with the same terrible fate, but something bright whizzed by, catching their eyes as they caught up to Bloo to see if he was alright.

"Hey, what was that..?" And what was that Ghost thing back there? I don't think we should check it out. Let's check out where that light's coming from instead-" Gold panted, clearly trying to avoid any contact with a 'ghost'.

Red looked down at Bloo, and figured that he'd be alright, as he'd been through much worse in the time being.

"I agree, let's look for the light!" It didn't take long, to see a small bright light poking out from a nearby pillar. "Hey…! Come out, you!" Red called.

The small light began to move from behind the pillar, and out into the open. small flakes of magical dust loomed and fell from the light. It giggled. It was the fairy! Gold and Red happily walked up to her, as she swarmed around them, healing some of their wounds, and Bloo too, who was now beginning to stand up, a noticeable bump on his head.

"Miss Fairy! Where have you been!? We've missed you!" Red said happily, holding her in his hands.

"My apologies heroes, but I am extremely weak against this evil presence I'm sensing now..."

She began to float again, coaxing them to follow her.

"This way! I have found something that I think will aid you here!"

"Finally! Some help!" Gold laughed, running with the other two and Miss Fairy to retrieve the item that would help them out.

Upon running up to whatever this item was, it got brighter, not like Miss Fairy bright, but… fire. There were shelves that ran along the walls in this particular room, or they did for one of the walls there at least, but they were all empty, besides the item sitting there. And thank their stars, it was a lantern!

The three exclaimed, Miss Fairy jingled in delight.

"Thank my stars, I can actually see my surroundings for once!" Bloo smiled, taking the lantern off the shelf, and holding it by its handle.

Upon turning around, they were in for a real surprise. When they did, it was there, and it was huge. The 'ghost'. The three didn't even have time to say anything, it was so sudden, and literally took the breaths out of their mouths. They looked up at the monster of darkness, the living daylights scared out of them, even the mighty Bloo. The Poe smiled, and grinned evilly, looming over them.

"Good of you to come… heh.. heh.. heh… I, am the Big Poe. This is the sacred ground of darkness, where those who fall into darkness are lead to… Now, allow me, to put your soul at rest."

The three stood back in fear, Gold and Red taking a few steps back, as they had figured that the mighty Bloo hero could take on the monster himself. He too tried to step back and rethink his thoughts on fighting or something... But he couldn't as he was frozen in fear, although the other two were as well. He stuttered to get the words out of his mouth, as the large ghost monster watched them closely. He shook, and so did the lantern, making the light in the room look extremely creepy.

"I...I-... I-I can't... m-move...!" Bloo struggled, trying to free himself from his own fight.

"Mmm... This is so _gooooood_...~ Souls filled with _fear_ and _despair_ are my favorite~" it hissed, happily.

Before he could do anything else, or at least try to, the Big Poe reached it's ghostly clawed hand out, and put it right over Bloo's head, not actually touching it. He smiled deviously, as Bloo stopped moving altogether. Although Red and Gold couldn't see Bloo as he was turned from them, he appeared lifeless, and grew really pale. Even with wide eyes, he looked dead inside. Slowly, the Poe raised its hand, and its hand in fact wasn't the only thing rising along with it. Something white and transparent-ish was emerging from Bloo, and it just so happened to be something he really needed...his _soul_. Gold and Red watched in horror as the Big Poe stole Bloo's soul right from his head, it appeared to be a ghost form of Bloo, but then again it also looked like it was sleeping. The Big Poe must have really liked to play with its food, because it stopped. And Bloo's soul just so happened to still be emerging from his head.

"Heh heh heeeeehhh... Hmmm...~ Shall I start from the _front_...?~ Or the maybe the _back_...~!"

The Poe held the head of Bloo's soul in its hands, analyzing it completely. It looked all around the soul, stretching and pulling at it, while it was still emerging from the top of Bloo's head.

"You know... I already have the souls of _Green_, and _Vio_..."  
"They were so delicious!~" The monster taunted, finally letting go of the head of Bloos' soul, it shot back into himself like a rubber band, and he sprang back into life.

It was if Bloo had woken up after being saved from drowning, he fell to his hands knees, panting. He growled, his hair hung over his face, and his breathing became louder.

"D-Don't get too excited." He exhaled angrily, looking up to the big ghost minster, baring his fangs.  
"**GREEN AND VIO COULD _NEVER_ HAVE BEEN DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF _YOU_.**" He snarled, Gold and Red having just a little bit of hope.

The Big Poe growled, exhaling greatly. He was really set on ending the three of them, and Bloos' little speech actually broke him down a little. Angrily, he retaliated back at Bloo.

"_**Fine then**_. I guess I'll just have to just eat you _RAW_." And with that, it began to suck Bloo up, although Bloo stood firm, his soul once again emerged from his head, much faster this time, and was headed right for the Big Poes' mouth. If nothing were to stop this, Bloo's soul would be eaten and there would be no hope for him. But he was more clever then they thought, and he had tricks up his sleeve.

"YOU_ THOUGHT!_" Bloo roared, quickly holding the lantern right in front of the Big Poe's face. The light, being an only poe's weakness, it screamed, hissed, and quickly covered its eyes, trying to get away from it.

Bloo was still weak from the horrible fate that he had almost come to. He stumbled, but Gold and Red ran up from behind to help him, and held him shoulder by shoulder. Ways away, the Big Poe snarled and cursed, trying to heal itself from the burn it had succumb to it. Because of this, it was much brighter, as was the lantern, lighting up the dark room like never before. And with this, the three could see! They now realized that they were trapped in the room with the Big Poe and had no choice but to defeat it. With the room, they noticed that there were torches everywhere. On the walls, the ceiling, some even looked to be out of reach. Out of nowhere, Miss fairy came back, flapping her tiny wings, exhausted.

"T-The torches! You have to light all the torches with the lantern! The darkness will keep away the evil, and help you to defeat the Big Poe!" She squeaked.

Their eyes widened, and they all looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll keep the ghost thing distracted, while you light all the torches!" Gold said, pointing to herself with her thumb, as Red nodded while behind her.

"Alright." Bloo said, nodding at the two of them, and dashing across the room to begin lighting all the torches.

The Big Poe was now fully to almost recovered, and noticed the one of the humans was trying to light the place up, and that the other two were dashing towards him, sword in hand, the other one with a lantern, trying to attack him. But the Poe was smarter then this, and ignored Red and Gold, flying straight towards Bloo who had almost lit all of the torches that were on the ground, keep in mind, there were many more to go.

"I won't let you do that~!" The Poe teased, racing towards Bloo to stop him from lighting the torches.

"D-Damn it! I have to be _faster!_" Bloo almost freaked out, noticing that the ghost was rushing right towards him, Gold and Red trying to keep up with it, burning it with the lantern every now and then.

The Poe was now getting angry at the progress the blue one was making, and because the red and gold ones wouldn't leave him be.

"HOW IRRITATING!" It yelled, growling, and sucking in air so hard, [Oh no] this sent Bloo flying back, right into the ghosts mouth...  
And down his throat... just as Bloo was just about to light the last lantern that was on ground level...

The Big Poe coughed, and belched, covering its mouth with its cloaked hand, trying to hold down its lunch, or Bloo in this case.

"Whoops!~ I ate him _whole_."

Gold and Red looked in horror as their friend had been eaten, at this point, they were unable to move, they backed up not knowing what was going to happen next, until they heard angry shouts coming from the throat, not the belly of the monster. It was Bloo! And he didn't sound very happy. He found himself caught in the throat of the Big Poe, slowly making his way down to its stomach.

**"H-HEY. LET ME _OUT!_**" Bloo snarled, trying to find his only weapon. He was head first, meaning that he'd be landing face first into stomach acid, or whatever's found in there. "I-I can't breath!" He struggled to get out.

"Still alive are you?" the Big Poe said. "Well, I guess I'll just have to_ crush_ you!" it cackled, the ghost began twisting it's body just like how Shadow Link could stretch and twist.

This put Bloo into a lot of stress and pain, his grunts and groans could be heard from inside the ghosts's cloak.

"I-I can't reach my sword!" The two heard Bloo scream as he was caught inside.

Seeing as how a Poe with a full stomach could do nothing, not even a Big one, Gold and Red were pretty much safe at this point. This was because a full stomach would slow it down, as well as make it solid, just how the giant phantom did when Green used the moon pearl on it. This would also make it less aggressive for the time being.

"G-Gold, Red! Help! As soon as I get out of here, we're going to save the rest of Hyrule together, alright? Look, I'm sorry I've been so mean to you guys for the longest, I know I'm, an asshole, and what not, but please, you've gotta help me outta here!" He struggled to breath and reach for his sword, he could see it, but not clearly, due to all the throat muscles bulging around him and what not.

He heard no response from neither Gold nor red, and decided that it was hopeless. This was it. He was going to die here... or so he thought. The Big Poe was now laughing and cackling heavily, and about ready to finish Bloo off.

"It's okay Bloo!" Gold called to him.

"yeah. I already lit all the lanterns!" Red giggled. The room was now fully lit, and warm at that, due to the burning torches. "It was much easier to do with this!" He beamed, holding up the fire rod.

"Great idea, Red!" Miss fairy smiled. "You've made him even weaker! Now's your chance to destroy him!"

"W-WHAT!?" It yelled.

The Big Poe was no longer laughing or smiling, it look stunned, as if it had been tricked. It began to bloat, like a balloon, because of all this light attacking it. It covered its face, trying to shield itself. Bloo was now falling into the stomach of the ghost, which was actually a huge pit of nothingness. No stomach acids, like he had thought or anything. Just an empty pit of muscle. Bloo just assumed that the Poe hadn't eaten in a long time, and if he were to, the being would just die inside of it, and its soul would be digested, while the body would be regurgitated. Luckily, Bloo just so happened to see his sword! He smiled, relieved, as it was about ready to fall to the bottom of the stomach, as he about to as well, upon falling, He also just happened to grab his sword right on out of sheer luck!

"**All _RIGHT!_**" He cheered confidently. Red and Gold doing the same, as they too noticed that they now had the upper hand.

He growled, holding his sword upright while still falling. [some fall-] he righted himself, meaning that he was now falling foot first, or 'the right way', and with his sword, he swung down, as if he were going to put the sword back into its shrine, and with one very strong landing, pierced the very bottom of the Big Poe, popping it, is if it were a giant balloon!

"O-OH SHOOT...!" It yelled, feeling itself explode from the inside out.

It cried out, its raspy deep voice filled the room, as there was a loud '**POP**' that could be heard from the Poe as it made its final screams.  
Red and Gold cheered, watching Bloo land safely on the Ground, as bits and pieces of shredded cloak from the Big Poe fell from the air and silently drifted to the ground, blowing away from a small draft coming into the room. Bloo smiled at the both of them, Gold cocked her head curiously at Bloo, noticing that something behind him was glowing. Upon noticing this as well, he took out his sword, and it for the strangest reason, it was glowing! Red's sword was doing this as well. Red noticed that something behind Gold was glowing too, when she took her sword out, hers was glowing too! Although, they thought that this was strange, the last time they checked, Gold had a common sword, not a Four Sword. They disregarded this, happy that they had now found another clue to where the others were.

"Come on!" Bloo piped up. "Let's go save Hyrule!" he laughed, as the other two did as well, following him. "To Death Mountain!"

* * *

Green Swiftly made his way up the side of a steep hill, with very small careful steps. He appeared to be climbing up somewhere, and that somewhere was Death Mountain. He was sure they'd all be fine if he had gotten there. He grabbed onto a rock, pulling himself up, as he struggled, even smaller rocks and pebbles rolled down the hill and away. He grunted as he hoisted himself into a small flat cliff, to catch his breath. He was some ways away from the mountain, and he didn't think he'd be getting there anytime soon. He breathed slowly, catching his breath with the both of his hands on his knees. It was rather really sunny out, and he could barely even see the mountain over the huge trees that blocked the view. While he was thinking about what he'd do when he got to Death Mountain, he was suddenly interrupted by the sudden sight of something glowing behind him.

"Huh...?"

He looked around and saw nothing, and pulled his sword out to be ready for anything. Upon doing, this he noticed that his sword was glowing. His eyes lit up, and his face got curious. Then, he smiled.

"The Four Sword...! It's resonating!"

* * *

Vio looked up keenly at his sword as he held it in his hand. It was glowing as well. He smiled. It made him feel good that the others were still alive. Suddenly, Shadow came up from behind Vio, angry in the face.

"**Quit it!**" Shadow growled at the purple hero, snatching the sword from him, throwing it on the ground, and stomping on it many times.

Vio didn't really react to this, as he was the calm one. He only... flinched. He bent down to pick up the sword, which was now no longer glowing, Vio looked a little upset. He turned around and looked at Shadow with blank eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"You're a member of the_ darkness now._ Don't forget." Shadow hissed, looking Vio right in the eye.

Vio took note of this, and dropped the sword.

"I know."

"..._Good_."

* * *

"So... Everyone's_ okay_." Green sighed happily, putting his sword away. He looked at the huge Mountain ahead still some ways away from it.

"Whelp... Better hurry to death mountain...! The place we supposed to be headed to before all this happened..."

"Hopefully, the others will be there too!" He smiled confidently, thinking of him, the other parts of him, and his best friend defeating shadow link, Vaati, and the other dark force he had a bad feeling about. He continued on, climbing the steep hill that would eventually get him to where he would need to go.

...

Somewhere from the land of shadows... The great sorcerer was watching. He was watching the Green hero climb up the huge mountain, towards its peek. He growled.

"So...The Four Swords are trying to pull themselves together to reunite. Almost as if they're trying to pierce me... Ah Well. We can't have that now can we.  
Let them Come.  
The light these swords produce.  
It shall disappear with no trace as they touch my world of darkness. Vaati laughed, walking away from the orb he was watching the hero through.

* * *

**||AHHHHHHH. Finally. It iz dooooone. Sorry for the long wait, school and stuff. So, a basic summary of this chapter: Gold, Red, and Bloo are trapped in a temple of darkness, as Shadow disguised as Vio greets them. They're faced with the fact that Green has 'died' and soon are caught in a trap, and have to defeat the Big Poe, a ghost like monster choose by Gufuu (Vaati) to defeat the heroes, which he doesn't. Zelda is trapped in a sky tower, and is confronted by shadow, whom she tells him off. Green is okay, and Vio is with Shadow somewhere.  
Phew. That was a lot actually, This is getting so fun-  
I'm thinking of having like some type of weird twist or something, maybe I'll do that in the second story, tHATS RIGHT THERE'S GOING TO BE A SECOND ONE- And unfortunately, It's going to be worse than this one.  
And onto the next chapter! This is the longest one yet, clocking around like almost 8 thousand words or something. Lawl. Hope ya ,like, see ya later!**


	7. Climbing Death Mountain

**||Damn Link, back at it again with the Triforce of Courage. I'm sorry, I had to- Anyways, The fanfic is halfway ooveeeeeeerrrr! And honestly it doesn't seem like a lot has happened. But then again, alliances were formed, bosses were defeated and problems have been overcome. Want a review? I'll just let Green do all the talking. Let's just get started!||**

* * *

There was a stomp. And another. Annnd, a lot more where that came from. Fierce large cyclopes and other beasts raged and roared on top of the peaks of smaller mountains that surrounded the largest one, even though some of them too inhibited the largest one. They hissed and snarled at the intruder, as they stomped and pounded, their feet caused the large volcano to tremble and erupt, sending large boulders and giant chunks of molten hot rock flying everywhere in all directions,

"**He is coming!**" One of the cyclopes roared, his large eye red with anger.

"**The hero is climbing _Death Mountain!_**" Another one shouted, getting many more's attention. "**Do not allow him to continue any further!**"

[-]

Green huffed and puffed, and sat on a small ledge of rock that he was able to rest on without falling. He had been at this for some time, and was no where near where he actually needed to be, although he was making fine progress. He wiped his sweating forehead, because after all, he was on the side of a volcano, with a tunic on. He could hear growls and shouts, but that didn't stop him. He talked to himself to keep himself company, dodging all types of rocks in all shapes and sizes that came tumbling down the mountain towards him.

"I've no need for alliances!" He said, reaching up to grab onto a rock to continue his climb.  
"For it is **_I_**, who was able to surpass any danger alone!" He said playfully, placing his foot on a safe looking rock, and hoisting himself up with a grunt.  
"All the sudden, I had to make an alliance of five!" He thought of the others, shielding his face as he climbed from small rocks and pebbles rolling down the mountain.  
"And now that we've become separated," He said as he reached for another rock to grab into.  
"It is now our priority to join back as one!" He grunted.  
"As the hero of the Four Sword, I_** must** _find the others!" He pulled himself up once more, and found himself onto a flat top.  
"J-Just a little more to go!"

With a lod grung and one final push, he managed to pull himself up. Although he wasn't on the top of the mountain, this was a rather large flat area, to be on the side of a mountain. A large boulder sat on the middle of the platform area, Green just figured that it was erupted from the volcano, and tossed there. He looked over and saw a hill of rocks that would eventually take him further up the volcano and eventually to the top, and that's just what he planned on doing. Just as he was about to make his ascent, he heard something raspy.

"S-Some...B-Body... "  
"He-...Help..."

Green's pointy ears perked up, and he looked over off into the distance and the rest of Hyrule, he looked everywhere besides the thing that was actually making the noise. Upon the second muffled cry, he looked at the boulder dumbfounded, hopping off the small hill he was about to climb up, and ran towards it.

"I'ts a person!" He realized."  
"H-Hey, are you alright...?" He questioned, getting no other response from the trapped victim, other than a few gasps and wheezes for the crushed being.

Green places both of his hands on the huge boulder, implanted his feet into the ground, and pushed as hard as he could to free the person. But to no avail. He decided to try again, wasting no time. He struggled and growled, upon feeling it move, and with one strong push, he tossed the boulder down the platform like cliff of the mountain, and sent it flying down the side of the mountain, causing it to randomly hit a cyclops that was there. Green fell to his hands and knees, exhausted, even though he felt good about saving a life.

"A-All my strength was drained so quickly..." He struggled to say.

This particular thing he saved, was awful weird looking. Although it was human, or so Green guessed, it looked really old for its height, as Green was much taller then it. It had some sort of weird looking green jump suit on, It made the thing look like a teletubby. It also had a clock like necklace around its neck, kind of like flavor flav. Its nose was huge and pink that was a much different skin tone from the rest of its body, and it had a little triangle beard, that curled some. It was really creepy. It sat up and blinked, taking in large amounts of air like it never breathed before.

"G-Gah!" the short being looked around frantically, realizing it was free. Green stared at the thing like it was crazy, and stood up some, as he was still on his knees from being drained prior. "Yes! Finally! I've been saved!" It cried out. Is souded like some sort of drunken clown. "I was crushed by that boulder trying to snatch a force gem."

"U-Uhhh.." Green stuttered softly, looking down at the thing with some uncomfort.

The smol being struck a pose. "FINALLY! IT IS I, _TINGLE_! BACK IN ACTION!" It cheered, throwing its chubby arms in the air. The thing suddenly cocked its head back at Green as if it hadn't even noticed him before.  
"YOU." It yelled and pointed at Green, who backed away some. "C-Can you possibly be...? And...Those clothes! Are you trying to copy Tingles' clothing?!~" He cooed. It was kind of weird in a way. In all ways actually.

"I-I uhhhhh-" As much as Green tried to speak, he was way too creeped out to do so.

"Those are the exact same clothes that the fairy in my dreams were wearing!" He pranced around the edge of the cliff they were on, twirling and swirling to his delight. Soon he came to a stop, right in front of Green, pointing at him once more. " Since you're holding a sword and a shield, you must be aiming to become a hero!" He cheered.

"I kind of already am a hero." Green stated blankly, scratching the back of his head, looking off into the distance, only to see Death Mountain, wishing he could be on his way there now.

Tingle completely ignored his statement.

"You know, Tingle is trying to collect a bunch of force gems... so than Tingle can finally become a fairy!" He said happily, showing off his costume wings. The looked like they were made from clear plastic and glitter. Not bad, actually. Besides the fact that they were pink, and made for a four year old.

He closed his eyes and paused. Looking up at Green, he put a hand on his shoulder or at least tried to.

"And you must work hard to become a hero, young man."

Green had had just about enough.

"I think I'll be on my way, now." Green said, turning towards the hill that would take him higher up the mountain.

But of course, Tingle didn't listen. As the hero tried to walk away, he cut him off.

"As a force gem collector, I shall give you some advice! The amount of force gems you hold, is the main key to success!"

"I've known that forever." Green sighed, with an irritated frown.

"Oh. Well, my bag is full of force gems. Wanna see?" He asked, trying to keep the attention of Green.

Green ignored him, and walked along, unfortunately the fairy wannabe followed him too.

"In places full of energy like this, there are many huge force gems lying around!" He said, trying to keep up with Green.

"I've already known that forever _too_." Green growled.

"You sure do know a lot." Tingle said. "As your new senior, I shall join and take care of you!" He cheered, following Green as they made their way up the giant mountain side.

"No thanks!" Green finally yelled. He was getting extremely frustrated as of now.

As they walked, there was a sheer rock cliff above them. Something loomed over the edge.. and suddenly, it grabbed Green! He shrieked, being hoisted into the air with not very much effort "Woah!" Green screamed,

**"C-CYCLOPS!"** Tingle screamed.

The monster began to swing Green around recklessly, swinging him into boulders and the sides of rock, so immensely that it smashed them upon contact. With doing this, gems and other precious rare things were being exposed from the old rock, and ejected into the air as Green was swing around recklessly. With each thrashing blow, Green shouted in pain.

"_HM?_" Tingle looked around, completely ignoring the situation he was in. "_THIS..._" he held his small hands out, as a larger than usual force gem landed in his palms. "This is what I've been looking for this whole time!" He shouted. "A high quality, luxurious, _force gem_!" He laughed in accomplishment.

"W-What the _HELL_ are you doing?!" Green shouted, as he was being thrashed around. "**AREN'T YOU FAIRIES SUPPOSED TO _HELP_ HEROES OF SOMETHING?**"

Tingle looked at Green wide eyed, as he slowly slipped the gem into his small backpack. Not really wanting to involved with whatever was happening with Green, he pulled a string, and a large balloon lifted from his bag.

"I uh, I'm still in the process of collecting gems!" He said, beginning to float. "When I eventually collect enough of them, I shall return to your aid as a fairy." He saluted Green, and took off, the balloon which was about twice his size, lifted him away high into the air, and he floated away. "_Bye!_"

"You've got to be kidding! Get back with my force gems RIGHT NOW!" Green yelled.

Before anything else could happen, he was thrown to the ground with immense force. He struggled extremely hard to get up, but found that he was completely drained of his power. The cyclops, whom was looming over him, cackled loudly, picking up its foot, about to crush the green hero. But of course, something stopped it. High above him, there seemed to be some sort of portal opening.

"Red!" The happy hero shouted.

"Gold!" The shiny energetic one winked

"And Bloo!" The short tempered one called.

"To the rescue!" They all yelled down to Green, who looked up in daze, happy to see them.

Before the portal could close, miss Fairy flittered out, whom was the one able to teleport them to Green in the first place, after they defeated the big Poe in the temple of darkness, as she ha gained her strength back by then. Falling to the ground, the primary colors slashed and sliced at the the cyclops that once threatened Green, killing it with a sinch. They had gotten much stronger, within the time of being in that god forsaken temple. Watching the cyclops fall over in defeat, the three stood around Green, helping him to his feet.

"Green! I'm so glad you're okay!" Gold giggled, happy to see her best friend.

"I knew we'd find ya!" Red chirped happily.

Bloo scoffed with a smile, remembering the fact that Red was the main one saying that Green was dead. Green gave them all a heartwarming smile. Seeing their faces made him feel hopeful and happy on the inside. They returned this look. Green suddenly looked fearful in the face, like he was scared or something.

"Woah." Bloo said. "You don't have to be _THAT_ surprised, ya'know."

"A-AH!" Green yelped pointing a finger and the other three turned around.

To their surprise, they were all surrounded by hideous huge cyclops', that crowded around them holding clubs and other menacing objects. Bloo backed away slowly with a stunned look on his face.

"_**R-R-RUN FOR IT!**_" he screamed, turning around and taking off like it was nothing.

Green did this as well, catching up with Bloo in no time. Gold and Red, who departed a little later than they should have, found themselves in a pickle, as the monsters swung at them with their clubs. Thinking fast, Gold quickly scooped Red up in her arms bridal style, and took off, with her winged shoes able to fly away quickly, to catch up with the ain and short tempered heroes. As they ran up the hill Green was trying to conquer earlier, Green looked amazed at Gold, to see her flying the way she was. They all found themselves dodging geysers which shot out gas and molten rock as they made their way up, signifying that they were definitely close to the top of death mountain. Still trying to get away from the cyclops's they came face to face with another problem.  
There was a sheer drop off, that evidently lead to a river of lava. The river was wide, and was the only thing blocking them from getting away from their doom. Green and Bloo skidded to a stop so that they wouldn't fall in, and Gold set Red down, exhausted.

"A-A river of lava? Of course. Why now!?" Green looked down, watching the molten rock flow by slowly.

"Gold," Bloo panted. "See in you can fly us to the other side! And _hurry_, they're gaining on us!" He yelled, pointing back as large footsteps could be heard approaching.

"What?!" She tensed up, backing up some as well. "I can barely hold _RED_." She was beginning to get anxious hearing the monsters approach as well.

They found themselves surrounded once more, between the river of lava, and the monsters, which slowly inched them towards it. Bloo held up his sword angrily.

"D-Damn. I guess we'll have to slay them all." He growled. The others got ready to battle them as well.

But they didn't attack or anything. In fact, they just bowed, turned around, and walked back down the mountain side. The four questioned this, but were thankful that they just didn't have to fight at the moment.

"Welcome to kingdom of fire." An anonymous voice called out.

They all looked around, until Red spotted something across the river of lava, which could be seen because there wasn't as much volcanic gas clouding up the view.

"Look!" he said, pointing.

Upon his request, Green Gold and Bloo saw an awfully familiar looking face some ways away, across the great river. It was the calm hero, Vio.

"My dear old friends." He said blankly, with a small smile.

He appeared to be sitting on some rock throne, with one leg crossed over the other. It looked really comfortable. He sat in the shade, as a sheer cliff above him blocked him from rays of the sun, with rocks that stood as pillars to hold them up. He shifted in his throne, his elbow on the stone armrest, placing his chin on the bottom of his hand. He bounced his foot gently, looking at them with the blank smile.

"Vio?!" Green called, cocking his head, confused.

"What the _hell_ are you doing over there?" Bloo questioned, his anger rising for no reason.

"I-Is that the _real_ Vio?!" Both Red and Gold questioned, looking at each other.

"Don't be so surprised." He scoffed. "Of course I'm the real Vio." He chuckled gently. "You see, master Vaati here gave me all of Death Mountain. Isn't it great?~" He teased. "If you all want to be my subordinates, I'll have to think about it." He closed his eyes, now appearing to be annoyed.

"Pffft! I'm_ IN!_" Gold said, attempting to take off over the molten river, that is until the short tempered hero casually grabber her by the back of her tunic, lowering her down and refusing to let go. She grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute." Green paused. "_Master_ Vaati? Please, don't tell me, Vio-"

"That's right, Green." He cut him off. "I've changed my way of thinking. More like, I've become more progressive." He smiled, half lidded and creepily. "Mere light doesn't stand a chance against the mighty indefinite power of darkness." He seemingly giggled. "It's just a waste of time and energy, trying to protect it.

The other four stood on the other side, utterly speechless. Green was confused. Bloo was angry. Gold was surprised, and Red was hurt.

"Well, he sure was usually cool about everything.." He scratched the back of his head, with a sweatdrop.

"T-This's just a dream, right? Ya. A really bad dream." Red whined, pulling at the chunky smooth skin on his cheek.

"**OR.**" Bloo retaliated quickly, scooping up a small pebble that he found lying around, pelting it right at Vio with such a great throw, it made it all the way across the lava river, and right towards the purple hero- "**MAYBE**, it's an **_ILLUSION!_**"

Vio didn't move in the slightest. Although Bloo's aim was a little off, it still managed to hit the calm hero, Vio held his hand up as the pebble hit him, watching it fall to the ground, there was a tiny wound left where it stuck, and a small bit of blood trickled down his palm. He didn't seem to mind this.

"Blood..." Gold whispered softly, the other three catching note of this.

"Mhm." someone giggled softly. "Oh trust me. This ain't a dream. Or an illusion."

The four looked beside the throne where Vio was sitting. But since it was shaded so well, it was really dark. They heard a giggle. Soon enough. Shadow suddenly emerged from the darkness with a toothy grin.

"**_Shadow Link!_**" The four called out at the same time. In return, he winked deviously.

"As I was saying." He continued. "This just so happens to be the better more righteous Vio that's awakened." He placed his arm around the purple hero, looking back at the ones across the river some ways away.

"We're best buds, _right Vio?_~" Shadow cooed.

"Of course.~" Vio giggled back, looking up at him.

Green found himself disgusted with the sight.

"Vio, are you _SERIOUS_ right now?" He yelled. "Have you forgotten what he did to Hyrule town? The castle? Our own _FATHER_?" Green pointed to the two of them, who didn't really seem to mind.

"Green, just think about it." Shadow started. "This here intelligent Vio has been hanging around with you low life leveled idiots. He was BOUND to get tired of that boring lifestyle _SOMETIME_."

Gold, Red, and even Bloo appeared to look hurt. was that really how Vio felt about them? Shadow continued his verbal assault, arms crossed, leaning onto Vio's throne right next to him, Vio keeping the same weird smile plastered onto his calm face.

"Being humble is like being dumb. As dumb as a box of _rocks_. That's why people like Master Vaati and I can accept someone like Vio as one of _us_." He balled his fist with a smile, baring his fangs."  
"Now then. If you really care about your ally, I suggest you leave now." Shadow finished with a smile.

"Sorry guys. That's just how it is." He shrugged slightly with a small grin.

The four stood there, not really able to say anything. Had one of them just go to the dark side? They heard a small rumbling noise continuously growing louder and louder. It was Bloo. He was growling.

"**W-WHY YOU!**" He exploded. "**YOU _TRAITOR._ HOLY _FUCK._ I JUST KNEW YOU HAD A TERRIBLE PERSONALITY BUT I CAN _NOT_ FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!**" He snarled and yelled furiously. "**_I-_** eh...?" He looked down to his waist to see Green's hand there. Green was stopping him.

"So... I guess you really have chosen to side with them." His eyes were closed as if he were collecting his thoughts.

Green suddenly held his sword out, pointing it right towards the purple one.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you nor Vaati have the power of the four sword."  
"I shall defeat you _myself_." Green opened his eyes. "Fight me, Vio." He growled.

Everyone's eyes widened. Quite possibly even Green at that moment, demanding something so randomly that would have results good, or not so good.

"HAH." Shadow laughed. He was hanging off the edge of the armrest from ex hero's throne "This's gotta be amusing." He giggled. "Well Vio, what do you say?" He turned, to Vio, a sneer smile curling onto his lips.

"...Very well." Vio stated, beginning to rise from his royal spot. "I shall show all four of you what real supreme power is made of." He smirked.

Shadow's eyes instantly lit up. He smirked as well, and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a loud rumbling could be heard. From under the surface of the lava river, something large and flat was emerging. It appeared to be a large pillar for the two to fight upon. It had six stone boulders, and was close enough for Green to leap to it with ease. As all the lava cleared off of it, Green accepted his choice.

"Green, please don't do this!" Gold begged. "There's gotta be another way!"

"Vio, please snap out of it!" Red cried, his hands together with hope.

But it was no use. The two Links on the opposite side began to walk towards the rock like arena, Vio taking his sword out.

"My kingdom is surrounded by an ocean of lava. And by the way, If you try to hide behind one of the various six boulders you see atop the arena, they will blow fire at you. So, watch out. But you know. If you wish to live, I advise you simply leave now, or surrender.

Before they knew it, they were already standing on the dueling grounds.

"Actually, I think _you're_ the one that should be warned."

They both had their swords hand in hand, ready to strike whenever.

"You know, I must say. This is probably the first time I've had a serious battle with you, Green." Vio smiled.

"Well isn't _this_ guy just a cocky one." Green Growled.

Green was the first to strike. He charged at Vio quickly, his sword vertical in the air, slicing down of Vio. The violet one quickly retaliated, whilst Greens arms were raised and coming down on him, Vio sliced at him, nicking his forearm just a bit. A slit of Green's arm could be seen through his sleeve, and Vio had sliced that little chunk off. On the other sides of the lava river, Gold, Red and Bloo watched the two Links go at it.

"Wow... Vio's really gotten strong..." Red said, concerned.

"He's something else."  
"...I wanna fight too." Bloo pointer, his pointer finger in his chin.

"Just look at him." Gold said, continuing to watch the two go at it.

Green rolled, and found himself behind one of the boulders. Instantly, he remembered what would happen if one were to hide behind them, and instantly jumped out of the way of the fire's heat as it spewed from the rock, as it sensed that someone was there. He landed right in the middle of the arena, where Vio was waiting for him. Green lay on the ground, pondering how he managed to survive that, only to look up and see Vio standing some ways before him.

"Heh. No matter what you say or do, you're probably wondering what you'll do if you actually kill me, you know." He charged at Green who was on the ground, jumping in the air, about to land on him with his sword. "And that's exactly where you're lacking strength!" He laughed.

Green growled and held his sword up, right out blocking Vio's attack and saving his own life.

"So are _you._" Green simply replied, standing on two feet. "You're no longer a hero, Violet." The wielder of courage stated. "You're just blindly following the orders of whatever Shadow tells you to do!" He yelled.

They clashed swords for a while trying to throw each other off, while doing this, Shadow sat on the other side, right at the edge of the stairs that led to Vio's throne, laughing his ass off. He was on the ground rolling around, he was laughing so hard.

"T-This is _**hilarious**_." He cackled, holding his stomach as it began to hurt from laughter. "Nothing could possibly be funnier than _THIS_." He wiped his eyes, as small tears rolled down them.

"Please stop! Both of you!" Red cried, watching the two other parts of him fight. "I hate seeing this so much!"

Bloo just sighed. Although Red's crying could be annoying sometimes, it was just his fragment of the personality. Bloo also had to keep hold of Gold, so that she wouldn't escape and fly to interfere with the battle the two were engaged in. 'Let me go!' She would well, and Bloo would just shake his head and continue to watch the fight. They were too far down and there was nothing he could do about that. He found himself getting really impatient.

"Green!" He yelled. "What in the world is taking so long? What are you doing?! Hurry up, and defeat this idiot!" He growled, accidentally knocking Red down in the process.

Green found himself in a tough situation, as Vio slowly pushed him towards one of the boulders. Although this wouldn't be problem with fire, as they weren't behind them, so they wouldn't be spewed with it.

"Heh. I'd say we're pretty even." Vio looked at Green with blank eyes and a fake smile, as he pushed him with all his might to trap him in between the rock and himself. "Well, physiologically speaking." Vio chuckled.

Green grunted in slight discomfort, himself being pushed against a rock _by_ himself, with the enemy's sword against his neck was really unsettling.

"Y-You know Vio, It's been pretty obvious who the winner would be since the very beginning!" Green strained to say, with a confident smile and a grunt.

Vio took note of this, and his face seemed to straighten out.

"You think so?" He said, still pushing against Green.

"Don't think that the only way to win, is by being _clever_." Green smiled with a wink.  
"Your overconfidence, is your _downfall,_ Vio!" Green laughed, catching the Purple one off guard.

Vio looked surprised. Instantly Green pushed him off of him, and within the time he stumbled off and away from the hero, Green lifted his foot as high ar he could, sending his heel, straight onto the top of Vio's foot.  
Vio yelled in immense pain, all the other links and Gold flinched and looked away, as if they could feel his pain as well. Vio fell back but caught himself, trying to collect himself. In the process, Green charged at him, swinging his sword and aiming right at has face.

"**YOU'RE _MINE_, VIOLET**." Green yelled, slicing a bit of flesh right off the side of the ex hero's cheek.

Vio stood there, and placed his hand on his left cheek, as blood trickled down from the wound. Everything and everyone was silent. He took his hand away from his face, and looked at his stained red hand. His eyes widened. He growled, and looked at Green.

"Now, you've REALLY got me MAD!" Vio yelled, swinging at Green.

If it weren't for Green's quick thinking in that split moment, he would have been killed. He quickly took out his sword and blocked Vio's swing, and stopped yet another one, and another one. Vio wasn't stopping with the swinging, and Green didn't have enough time to try to him, so all he could do was protect himself. Every swing that came from Vio hit harder and harder.

'T-The part of him that's been lost is now fighting mercilessly...!' Green said to himself. 'H-He's so strong!' Green thought. "A-Ah!" He grunted as Vio slashed at him nonstop.

Suddenly, Vio stopped, and hopped back some ways. Green straightened himself up, and held up his sword. The two looked at each other not saying a word.

"SNAP _OUT_ OF IT, VIO!" Green yelled, charging at Vio quickly.

The calm one in return sped towards Green as well. They both jumped, high in the air, quickly passing each other. No one could really see what had happened in that split second. Everything appeared to be fine, Green and Vio both landed on opposite sides from where they were, and just stood there after they landed, facing away from each other. Vio didn't move after his landing, and neither did Green. The others watched intensely, Gold's hands together, Red biting at his fingernails, Bloo watching with concern, and Shadow, watching silently, arms crossed. There was so much anticipation for what would happen next.  
Suddenly, Green looked up at his short tempered and optimistic fragments of him, and his best friend. They would probably never forget the look on his face. He looked at them with guilt, failure, and an apologetic face that said it all. Green stumbled somewhat, and fell over.  
He had been defeated.  
The three retaliated with fear, Bloo more angry of course, as they watched their only hope of getting Vio back fly out the window. Vio looked back at them with a blank face, as Green lay on the ground not too far away from him. He held his sword up, and put it away, some of the blood from the wound on his cheek trickling down onto the rock ground.

"G-GREEN!" The three yelled, rushing to him, jumping right over the ledge onto the rock arena they were previously fighting on. Vio just stood there, looking at them full of pity.

Bloo pulled at Green's tunic, trying to pull him up, and Gold situated his head so that Bloo wouldn't accidentally break his neck. Red slid his hand down his cheek, tearing up.

"Come one Green, open your eyes! You've gotta get up!" He cried.

No avail. Green was completely knocked unconscious. Whatever Vio did, it was really effective.

"Hehehehe." Shadow chuckled. "Well done, Vio! That was amazing." He watched as Vio slowly made his way towards him on the other side of the lava river. "Now, you truly are one of us!" He held his arms out to the violet one.

Vio turned back, only to see Bloo giving him the angriest look he had ever seen him make. Gold and Red appeared to be too busy mourning the state of Green. He turned to the the four of them, that smile appearing on his face again.

"What. You didn't _believe_ me?" Vio sneered at Bloo. "That's just _how_ it is.~"

"This is awesome!" Shadow smiled. "Let's go Vio. Into the fire temple to celebrate." He wrapped his arm around Vio's shoulder, and walked him forward to the entrance that would lead them into the fire temple.

As they walked, the other Links nor Gold noticed this, but he looked back. He wasn't smiling either, no. Vio looked almost sorry for what he done. He watched as Gold and Red cried, and Bloo try to get up Green. He felt his cheek once more. It wasn't bleeding much now, but just stung whenever something made contact with the wound. 'hmm..' He hummed softly, allowing Shadow to lead him away.

"Green, get up already!" Bloo begged, tugging at the original hero.

"M-Miss fairy, please try to revive Green!" Red whined to the mother like figure.

She flittered slowly to the fallen hero, and landed gently on his forehead.

"He is... only... unconcious." she squeaked.

The three sighed in relief upon hearing this. She swirled around him a few times, her fairy dust landing all over him. Green grunted softly, and his eyes flittered open. He looked around to see the three primary color wearing Hylians surrounded him, their faces filled happiness knowing that he was alright.

"U-U-Ughh.." Green whined softly, sitting up slowly. "Ow ow ow ow!" He placed his hand on his back, holding himself up, as Gold and Red helped situate himself. He looked at the three of their faces. "Red..? Bloo! Gold!?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You finally came to, Green!" Red smiled, taking his hand.

"Green! I'm so glad you're okay!" Gold seemingly cried of happiness, hugging him tightly.

"Wait a minute." Bloo said. "Vio didn't actually _kill_ you?" He asked, keeling over the Green hero for wounds.

"V-Vio...!" Green quickly sat up, straining his back in the process. With Gold and Red holding him up, he spoke to Bloo with worry.  
"He's not playing _dumb._ Guys, he's _SERIOUS_." Green looked to Bloo, whose face was confused. "W-When we crossed each other..." He recalled the event.

Within the split second from when they crossed each other, Vio looked at Green. His face went from furious and full of rage, and seemed to soften. He smiled. But, it wasn't that fake smile he put on prior or in front of Shadow Link. This was real. Milliseconds later, he winked. And with that, Vio quickly sent the base of his sword into Green's stomach, knocking him out cold.

"H...H-He's planning to do something with the enemy!" He yelled.

The faces of Gold, Red and Bloo dropped.

"V-Vio's in **_DANGER!_**" Green cried out.

* * *

**||OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE HALF A YEAR- Yeah, I've been really busy. Yee. That's the excuse I'll be sticking with. :'3 I actually forgot this whole thing exited, until I recently got into the Four Swords again. But, I promise you this. The entire fanfiction will be over, by the time of its two year anniversary rolls around. [which is sometime in April, I believe.] Heck, I'm already getting ideas for a part two. :^) More cliche. More adventure. More _PUNS_. And maybe Yaoi lmao. I look forward to the future of this. I'll see you all soon!**


	8. Sad Shadow Link

**||Yo. :^) So, after taking forever to get through chapter seven, I'm deciding to speed up this process just a little bit, If you will. However, let us get started. Shits gonna go down.||**

* * *

"**CHEERS!**" The Violet and dark Hylian clashed their cups together in victory, spilling some of the contents inside of it all over the floor.

Shadow and Vio were in what appeared to be in the fire temple, waaaaaaay up high right on the summit on death mountain. They were inside having a feast, celebrating the defeat of Green to Vio. It was seemingly warm on the inside, as they _were _on the top of a volcano, but this didn't really seem to bother anyone. The entire palace was made of rocklike material, but the floor they were celebrating on was covered in a soft fluffy material, that kind of made Vio feel like he was actually royalty or something. Pillows of the same material were scattered everywhere and it was almost like a slumber party. Shadow and Vio sat on sofas not too far away from each other, drinking and eating to their hearts content. Vio would almost be completely happy, if it weren't for the many cyclops that surrounded them, slurping and devouring all the food and drink. They were really annoying. But, because they were Shadow's servants, there was seemingly nothing he could do about it. Vio just sat there, legs crossed peacefully, trying to ignore them, as Shadow spoke up.

"This is simply just the happiest day ever!" He cackled. "Now, the four heroes will never be able to rejoin as one!" He laughed, and leaned on his armrest. "Y-You cyclops's can drink as much as ya want!" He sounded drunken.

And with this, the monsters went crazy, just about destroying anything they laid their eyes on. Vio decided to try not to think about this, so, he said something.

"Cheers to the castle of darkness!" Vio smiled, holding his cup up.

"And, It's all thanks to you, Vio.~" Shadow winked at the other Link, holding up his cup in return.

[-]

"So...THAT'S the fire tower?" Gold pointed out, pointing at the large temple like structure that sat on the summit of Death Mountain.

It was fairly dark out, so Gold not knowing what was up ahead was kind of understandable. The four had been trying to make their way up to the fire temple to save Vio ever since he had defeated Green. For now, they resided on the side of a smaller mountain, one that leaded up to Death Mountain. The ledge they were trying to scale was wide enough for the four of them to walk upon side by side if they wanted to, but they decided not to, lest the edge decided to crumble apart, which would evidently send them falling to their death. Even though that could quite possible happen anyways, they didn't seem to mind at all. After all, they had been through so much more. Green of course was in front, followed by Gold, Red, and lastly, Bloo. Red huffed and grunted softly, trying to keep up.

"W-wow... It feels like a chimney all the way up here with this heat!" He complained. Green soon halted to a stop.

"That Vio... what's he up to?" Green questioned, placing his hands on his hips, red in the face from being extremely hot, and moving around so much.

"LET'S HURRY UP AND _SAVE_ HIM, **ALREADY**." Bloo shouted, red in the face not from heat, but from frustration.

'SHHHHH!' The other three exclaimed, quieting Bloo on the spot. This left him wide eyed, and surprised.

"Wait a second, we can't just barge in there like this, we'll blow Vio's cover!" Green looked back at the other three, and miss fairy, who flittered along.

"I'll go up there and have a look to see what's going on." Miss fairy beamed, zooming high up, towards the rock tower.

"Thanks so much, Miss Fairy!" Red smiled, watching her fly away, as he and the three other continued to climb.

Miss fairy flittered higher and higher, until she finally reached the tall rock tower. She sped round and round, looking through various windows, but to no avail. All she saw were those dirty reached cyclops's. She was disgusted at how they ate and drank. No Vio in sight.

"Yuck.." She mumbled, looking at the one eyed monsters, and took off, towards the higher floors of the castle.

The little ball of light finally reached the very top of the tower, where there was one window left. It appeared to be closed although she could still see what was going on inside. She saw what she thought was the color purple, which was a pretty good sign. Slowly, she flittered towards the window, until suddenly it opened, catching the poor thing off guard.

"ACK-" Emitted the poor fairy as she had been smashed against the outside wall of tower, and opening to the window.

Shadow and Vio stepped out from the inside of the temple, after shadow had forcefully opened the doors to the window. Vio leaned his hand on the balcony of the window, and shadow just stood there, with his arms crossed.

"So... This is _our_ country..?" Vio asked softly, looking at the dark form of himself.

"Yup. Nice view, isn't it?" Shadow smiled, this time was more honest and meaningful.

The two stood silent for a while, looking st such the amazing view of the country that the two owned together. Suddenly, Shadow spoke up once more.

"Vio, you're much better than I thought." He smirked, and leaned on the balcony of the window, similar to how Vio was. "You know Violet, the two of us could rule not just this country, but the entire world itself!" He winked, seemingly inching closer towards the purple 'hero'.

Vio took note of this, and giggled somewhat in his own mind. He had come to like Shadow, actually. He rubbed his hand on the stone banister, and looked down.

"Are you going to betray lord Vaati..?" Vio questioned, looking at Shadow, who's face straightened out.

Shadow sat on the balcony of the window, and laughed. He was lucky he didn't have to worry about falling off, as he could float.

"Ahh yes. Vaati is something that I revived. We can always just reseal him again." He giggled evilly.

Vio became a bit more curious.

"But... Isn't there another being behind Vaati..?" He questioned.

Shadow opened one of his closed eyes, and sat up.

"Yeah.. That's right... The king of darkness. Ganon." Vio winced slightly at the name, and so did Shadow himself, in fact.

Suddenly, Shadow shrugged with a blank look on his face, and laid back down on the banister, both of his eyes closed with slight annoyance. Vio was no longer leaning on the side of the window, but sitting on something next t the window, next to Shadow.

"Ehh.. Like Vaati, Ganon is slowly gathering and gaining strength as he draws power from the hero's presence. There's nothing I can really do about that." He crossed his legs as he lay, bouncing his foot slightly.

Suddenly, he sat up. Legs still crossed, he looked closely at Vio, with a sneer smile.

"Ganon is the one that allowed me to come into this world, through the dark mirror.~" He said.

With that, Vio's eyes lit up. Shadow knew Vio would take interest in that somehow, and he wanted to keep him engaged. After all, Shadow had never really interacted with anyone for this long, and he sort of liked the feeling of being with somebody that understood him.

"The dark mirror...? What's _that_?" Vio asked curiously.

Shadow motioned for Vio to follow him along, and together the two of them walked downstairs to another floor of the fire temple. Sometime later they entered a circular room. All the way across from them sat the ominous looking mirror. It was twice their size, and looked quite fancy, actually. The mirror had a casing around it, made of pure gold. Vio suddenly felt a strange chill run down his spine. He shuddered, looking at his reflection. Shadow grinned, walking up to the mirror, and placed his hand on it, his other hand on his hip, and turned to Vio with the same grin.

"_This_, is the dark mirror" He chuckled evilly. "It provides us with unlimited dark power."

He walked up to Vio, and put an arm around his shoulder. The two of them stared at their reflections together.

"It's like a dark fountain. As long as we have the mirror, we're basically invincible!" He cackled.

Shadow turned around to to walk up the stairs from which they came, and Vio eventually followed close behind. He was pretty quiet for a while. Then, he spoke up.

"Say Shadow about what you were talking about earlier...? do you think there's a possible way to defeat Ganon with that mirror..?" He asked curiously, as they made their way up the stairs.

"I don't think so. The only thing the dark mirror can do, is give power to the king of darkness. Which wouldn't be helping us in that case if we were trying to kill him." He stopped, one foot on a stair above the last. "If there is such a possibility, that would mean Princess Zelda would have to lend her power to the heroes. _Right?... _That's why under no circumstances can we have Zelda escape the sky tall tower of the wind palace."

"Sky tall tower..?" Vio whispered to himself. "Well, okay, So... why don't you use Zelda to defeat Ganon instead?" Vio almost yelled, to Shadow, whom was already some ways up the stairs.

Shadow suddenly stopped, and turned to look down at the purple Hylian. "_What?_"

"_That_ way, the world would both be ours." Vio smirked.

Shadow's face lit up. "Oh! I see! Let's give it a try!" Shadow smirked as well, watching Vio catch up to him as they made their way up the stars, and into the room they were originally in beforehand.

Shadow wrapped his arm around Vio, who was quite surprise at this failed attempt of affection.

"Vio, you're an amazing friend!" Shadow smiled, this one was actually sort of real, like he meant it.

"Aw, thanks!" Vio returned the smile.

"No, I really mean it. I feel like I've finally found a trustworthy ally."  
Shadow looked at Vio. He had a rather serious face.

* * *

The two Link's found themselves on the back of shadow's dragon, flying high over death mountain, watching as the dragon spewed it's fire breath over everything, including the forests that shrouded the bases of the mountains. It was pretty late and most beings wouldn't be out at this hour, but animals of all sorts could be seen scurrying and galloping to get out of harms way. All the roaring from the dragon had even triggered some volcanoes, causing them to erupt, firing lava, and boulders everywhere. Little did Vio and Shadow know, the other Links and the Linkette were right there on the side of the infamous death mountain, not too far from the fire temple, actually. They dodged and moved out o the way of they flying boulders, but they couldn't do anything about the lava running down the side of the mountain, coming straight for them.-

"W-Whoa! I-It's lava guys!" The small red hero yelled, as the five of them ran down the mountain screaming, fumbling over each other to get down.

Luckily, Miss Fairy, [who miraculously healed after being smashed by a window-] quickly surrounded the Hylians, swarming around them as the molten rock neared them.

"I'll transport you all to a safer place!" She said, warping them, and herself to a safer ground.

Shadow's cackling wouldn't stop as he watched the destruction of the light world. He turn back to Vio, who had been quiet for quite some time.

"So... Vio, what do you think...?" Shadow asked, as they floated on the back of the beast.

"This is the power of darkness...? It's amazing.." Vio looked all around him, watching everything he once knew burn.

Shadow seemed quite pleased with this answer. He smiled evilly, and proceeded to stand on the beasts back, without felling of. He was probably cheating and just wanted to seem cool in front of Vio, he thought.

"Next, we're gonna hit the human town!" He laughed, crossing his arms. "**We're gonna burn everything down, and create a black horizon." He sneered. "Just to show to those stupid humans that have always looked town to us shadows, I'll show them my mighty_ TRUE_ powers!**" He continued laughing manically.

Vio just sat on the dragons back behind shadow, enjoying the ride.

[-]

"I...It it over...? Gold asked softly, lifting her head and looking around.

The links and Gold had been transported far away from the destruction of the mountain ranges, but they were still in sight. They couldn't see Vio and Shadow on the dragon, which was a good sign, and most to all of the fires that were once raging had now cased. It was really quiet, besides the distant soft noises of the active volcanoes rumbling. he five of them were all huddled together, as it was sort of cold, other than that they were all fine.

"I think it's finally all over now. "Green said, peeping his head over towards the mountains.

"Probably because it's now night time." Bloo said, with a shrug.

"I'll go check once again." Miss Fairy said, whisping away to go see what was going on. Again. As she made her way towards the fire temple, she made CERTAIN she didn't look directly through the window, lest she wanted the same fate to come to her that happened the last time she did.

Everything around the temple was silent. Not a singe sound could be heard, besides the sizzling of the subsiding fires. Inside the temple, the two links slept soundly. At least, one of them did. Shadow Link slept softly in what appeared to be a small room, with a comfortable looking bed surrounded by veils and thick blankets. Vio watched him from the entrance of the room, with his arms crossed. He sighed, and shook his head. Watching such a troubled being sleep peacefully was somewhat heartwarming to the purple hero. Especially one so misunderstood and corrupt by the powers above him. Vio knew what he had to do. And whether he liked it or not, it had to be done. He slowly shifted away from shadows' room where he slept, and quietly walked down the stars with what appeared to be a large mallet, almost identical to one of Bloo's He took a peek into the room he was about to enter just make sure it was the right one. It was. The room that held the ominous dark mirror, that sat far back in the room. Vio walked in, looking around for any danger that could be lurking. Once it was all clear, he walked to the mirror, holding the hammer in front of him. Looking at his reflection, he was what he was doing, but was it right? Breaking the mirror and taking the life away of an innocent lost soul? Vio closed his eyes, shook his head, and snapped out of this. He was going to do this, even if he had to force himself to do so. Vio raised the large hammer, which appeared to be shaking as he gripped onto it. He gritted his teeth.  
Not too far way, a small jingling sound could be heard. Someone was prancing about the fire temple, but why so late? The tiny jungle became more apparent as it neared the room Vio was currently in, hopping back and forth on its' feet.

"Force Gems! Force Gems! Are there any Force Gems around here...?" It chanted, looking around the silent place. "...Nobody's here." It frowned, looking in the direction of the room that held the dark mirror. "Oh...?"

"**HELLO MISTER HERO, WHAT IN HYRULE ARE YOU DOING HERE?**" Tingle said, suddenly pushing Vio just as he was about to demolish the mirror.

Vio's heart was racing. Not only because Tingle scared the living daylights out of him, but because the excess adrenaline running through him that he no longer hand any use for. Something inside of him was a little happy that he was stopped from doing such a a fatal act. Vio scowled.

"W-Who _ARE _you?" he questioned, looking at the small man like it was something out of a horror flick.

Tingle completely ignored this question and went on to interrogate the calm hero.

"Huh..? Did you change clothes or something? They were green before, and we were a perfect match!" Tingle said, looking up at him. He almost appeared to be hurt.

"Eh...? No no no. That was Green. You've got the wrong person. Go away, shoo." Vio basically pleaded, waving the mentally challenged man away with his hand.

"HMP! You're mean! a lot meaner than you were beforehand!" He said, with a frown. Suddenly, he grinned. "I know what's going on here! You must be hiding a force gem from me somewhere! Where, where where!" He squealed.

Vio's eyes widened. Just what in the world was _wrong_ with this thing? Before he could move away for safety, the thing jumped on him, touching various places on his body in search of the lost force gem. Not only did it look wrong, Tingle is just fucking annoying. Vio had finally had enough. He growled, and with one swift swing, hit the fairy wannabe with the hammer, and sent it flying, right out of a distant window that was in the room. Tingle screamed as he flew out of the window, hitting a sleeping cyclops in the way down. It blinked its' eye a few times, waking up, and growled. It hopped through the window, and charged at Vio, in rage from waking it up. Vio complied,and attacked it, defeating it within one hit. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that quiet. The monster laid there, motionless. Vio's ears perked up as he heard the opening of a door, and shuffling of footsteps making their way down the stair to the dark mirror chamber.

"Crap!" Vio mumbled softly to himself, quickly thinking of an excuse.

He quickly threw the cursed hammer out of the window, and turned around, brushing himself off to make it seem like he was up to nothing. He looked to be the same out the outside, but was somewhat paranoid within.

"What's going on over here?" Shadow growled, looking at Vio, and the cyclops on the ground. As he appeared from the doorway, two cyclopes appeared behind him, almost like a pair of body guards. But for some reason, one of them walked away.

Shadow crossed his arms and rubbed one of his eyes. He had most definitely just been woken up from a peaceful sleep.

"Why did you kill him." He asked sternly, a hand on his hip.

Vio looked at him blankly. The excuse that he had come up with wasn't too shabby but he didn't really care. He just needed it to work. Long enough so that Shadow wouldn't suspect anything. Luckily, since he was so collected, he could easily make it seem as if he had nothing to do with the incident.

"He suddenly attacked me when I was just checking on the dark mirror when I heard a noise. I think he could have just been sleep walking then."

Suddenly, the second cyclops came back, handing something to Shadow. It was the hammer Vio threw out of the window not too long ago. Once it was handed to him, Shadow looked at the mallet and frowned. He eyed Vio somewhat, and held the hammer similar to how Vio was right before he was going to smash it.

"Did someone try to break the mirror?" Shadow asked, getting slightly aware of the situation.

Vio had to think fast.

"I saw some weird midget hopping around here a few minutes ago. Maybe it was him."

"Hm." Shadow hummed. "The other two Links and that one girl could have sneaked in. I'll ask the dark mirror what they're up to."

Vio's eyes widened. Although Shadow had taken his attention off of him, this was bad news. He didn't know that he could_ talk_ to the mirror... Shadow slowly ran his hand along the surface of the thing. Suddenly four familiar faces appeared. through he mirror, Bloo, Red, Gold, and Green could be seen on a side cliff, not too far away from the temple itself. One of them spoke.

"I hear a LOT or racket up there.." Green mumbled to Bloo.

"What's going _on _up there..?" Red asked, looking at Gold.

"We'll have to move closer slowly. Where has miss fairy gone...?" Gold questioned.

Shadow clenched his fists at the sight of the Green hero. His claws could be seen as he watched him.

"**THAT'S _GREEN!_ WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE STILL _ALIVE!_**" Shadow snarled, slamming his hands on the mirror.

"I don't know... I was sure that I - killed him..-"

Violet's eyes widened as he saw himself in the mirror. Not his own reflection, like regular mirror but the one before. Where he was holding the hammer up, about to smash it. Shadow placed his palms onto the surface of the reflective glass. No one could see his face. But he was hurt. Something inside of him broke, and it made him furious. How could he have let his guard down so low to let something like this happen? And what's _worse_, he saw Vio as not only an ally, but a friend. His hands slid down the mirror. Vio wanted to turn around and run, but he just couldn't. He had no choice but to just sit there and accept what was coming to him. Shadow was silent for a few moments. He growled.

"Th...**THIS TRAITOR MUST BE EXECUTED.**" Shadow yelled, slamming his hands against the mirror.

And with that, all the cyclopes surrounding shadow began to roar and riot, slamming their feet on the ground, almost in unison. Shadow stared Vio right in the eyes, arms crossed. But Vio didn't comply. He looked to the ground. As the group of cyclops's continued to get closer and closer to Vio, surrounding him...

[-]

Miss Fairy fluttered her little wings as fast as she could to reach the Links and Gold. When she finally did, she flew around the group in circles quickly spewing nonsense. The four could barely understand her, as she talked so fast, almost hyperventilating.

"Miss fairy, what's the matter...?" Gold said, trying to calm the Navi look alike.

"They've Vio! They're going to kill him if we don't hurry up and get down there! We have to hurry! They're gonna do it soon!"

The fours' eyes widened. They had to get into the fire temple, and find Vio. Fast.

"We gotta go!" Green yelled, beginning to sprint in the direction of the others following.

"Wait Red, let me switch your fire rod!" Miss Fairy squeaked, stopping red right in his tracks.

The other two links had already taken off, leaving Gold to wait for Red.

"M-Miss fairy..! Don't delay us! We need to hurry!" The red hero whined.

"It'll only take a few seconds!" She said.

Red pulled out his fire rod, and, held in front of Miss Fairy. The sphere like fairy slowly settled on the orb like tip of the rod, her wings beating slowly. The red orb at the end of the rod slowly began to change from a fiery reddish orange, to a cold icy blue! Red and Gold stood there amazed, watching the weapon change elements. A soft 'Woaaah.." emitted from the both of their mouths. Red held the rod up, looking at it, as did Gold.

"Since we're going into the fire temple, it would be a good idea to have something to counter the fire." Miss Fairy said.

"But... fire melts ice...?" Gold said softly.

"Yeah, it would be pretty useless anyways. I bet the fire from Shadow's fire temple is too much for this." Red said in dismay.

"Don't fret, little ones. For this rod possess the magic from the Goddess Hylia herself. Have faith."

Red and Gold looked at each other and nodded confidently. Gold quickly picked up red, carrying him bridal style as she used her Pegasus boots to quickly fly them to catch up with Green and Blue, who had since been making their way to the fire temple to save Vio.

[-]

Vio tried to blow his bang from out of his face, but for some reason, it wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe, if he wasn't tied up, he could move it out of his face with his hands. Well, Shadow was right. He wasn't lying when he said he was going to be executed. Vio found himself tied to a large wooden pillar, that was staked into a large boulder that not any more than 5 stories over lava. The little security that kept him from falling into the molten rock and burning alive, was the fact that the boulder was still attached to some land. Unfortunately, there stood blood thirsty cyclops's with clubs in their hands, ready to break off the little security of land that meant life or death for Vio. He was a little scared, but thanks for his personality, he showed none if it. He looked up. He saw the top of the pillar, and the sky, surrounded by rocky walls. Well, they were in the cater of a volcano. Death mountain that is. Two of the four swords were pinned across the top of the pillar. One of them was Vio's... And the other was Red's. Shadow stood on a large hill of rock, not too far way from the pillar Vio was tied to. His arms were crossed, and he had an angered frown on his face. Vio shifted, at least as much as the ropes around him would allow him to.

"So, you were watching us through the mirror, weren't you?" Vio called out to Shadow.

"That's right." Shadow cackled. "Although, there were some things I could have easily gone without seeing." He sneered, and paused for a moment. "So this whole time, you've just been faking an alliance with me? Pathetic. Hah, you turned out to be much worse than just normal evil."

Vio smiled a little.

"It's honestly nothing different from what you do to the five of us. If fact, I believe _you're_ the one that said we're basically the same, _right?_"

"To waste such an opportunity of ruling with me. You're a fool, Vio. It's too bad. I'll have to kill you, but I have no other choice now."

Shadow pointed and yelled something to the rioting cyclops's, in which they began to cry out and use their clubs to mercilessly beat the small strip of land that held Vio's life on the line. It was slowly beginning to crumble away, and with very hit, Vio could feel the vibrations from the clubs, as well as himself getting even closer to death. Shadow laughed loudly, watching the events unfold.

"I'll be sure to have all the four swords destroyed along with you, as well!" He bellowed.

Vio closed his eyes. One of the monsters was about to deliver the final blow to the small space of land that kept him alive. He sighed and closed his eyes. '_What a bummer_.'

"VIO!"

He quickly opened his eyes. He couldn't see very well due to his hair and placement, he could still hear perfectly well. There they were. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Green, Gold, Red, and Bloo! He was honestly relieved. But he'd be even more relieved if he wasn't basically two seconds from hurdling straight towards lava. They all gasped at they saw Vio, they had to do something before it was too late. Bloo and Green power leaped from their current standpoint on the top of the crater of the volcano, and landed right on the top of the pillar Vio was tied to. Gold and Red followed, although Red was just being carried in her arms as she flew She set him down, and the four of them stood on the boulder that held Vio up.

"Your game is OVER, Shadow Link!" Bloo laughed, holding his sword up, as did the rest of the links.

"We're here to save you, Vio!" Red chirped happily.

"**GET OFF. GET OFF, _NOW_.**" Vio screamed relentlessly, Flailing about, trying to free himself.

The other wondered what in the world he was doing, but at that point, it was already too late. A few cracks later, and the small stable part of lad broke, sending all four links and the one linkette down, towards the lava. They all screamed, until Red snapped back into it. Quickly hopping off the boulder, he pulled out his ice rod, he aimed it right at the lava they were going to land in.

"Ice rod, please save us!" He yelled, activating it.

Seconds later, the tip of the rod began to spew ice from the tip of it's orb, quickly spreading across the lava's surface, and beneath it too, so that the ice wouldn't break upon impact. Finally hitting the ground with a loud thud and a few cracks of the ice, there was almost silence

"Woah.. It's not completely frozen. There's still magma underneath the ice...!" Bloo noticed, pointing.

"Well.. That's one way to save your best friend. Gold said, rubbing under her nose.

Bloo looked down to Vio, who was still tied up. With a swift move of his sword, he cut him free. Vio was really relieved, especially when Bloo offered to help him up. The, Vio looked to Green, who gave him a soft smile.

"No hard feelings." Vio smiled.

"None taken!" Green chuckled.

Vio then looked to Red and Gold. They looked at each other, then him, with a smile.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you all, for saving me. Even after what I put all of you through, I'm sorry.

Quickly rushing around Vio, they shared a tight loving group hug that probably lasted longer than it should have.

"**_HEY._**" A loud voice boomed. "**I dunno what in the actual fuck you guys think you're up to, but it. STOPS, _NOW_.**" Shadow snarled, pointing to the five of them. "_**ATTAAAAACK!**_" Shadow yelled, watching the monsters swarm around the gang.

They all looked around, watching the cyclops's surround them. They had been around this block before, and the missed fighting together. Vio quickly grabbed his sword, handing Red his as well.

"Boy, it feels good to be back." Bloo said with a smirk. "Get back, guys!" Bloo yelled, taking out his giant mallet.

While the others hopped back onto space that was safe, Bloo stayed back, and with one mighty swing, came down, and broke the thick ice, that kept the magma at bay. When the hit was delivered, this caused chunks of ice and molten rock to fly up, and the ice around the impact to break. Bloo hopped back with the others, safe and sound, unfortunately, the monsters that had their eyes set on killing them were now falling into the lava, burning to death. When the five got back to the top, they stood not too far away from shadow link, who looked extremely angry. The dark link clenched his fists, with a growl.

"Vio, how _dare_ you do this to me!" He growled. "M-My dreams!"

"Hm.." Vio paused, and dug the tip of his sword in the ground, resting his palms on the base. "Well, you are after all, a simple reflection of us. Our thoughts don't differ much. That's how I fooled you.  
The only difference between the two of us, you would betray your own owner for your own evil purposes.  
But I for one, can't throw away the hero in me."

Shadow stepped back, his claws and fangs showing.

"D-Don't think this is over! I'll never forgive you!" He growled.

The five stood in a line, holding their swords up.

"Shadow, we're not how we used to be, back in Hyrule castle." Green said, sternly.

"God dammit..." Shadow hissed. "_**I'LL HAVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU KILLED!**_" Shadow yelled. bearing his fangs, and talons.

"_Four sword, give us** LIGHT!**_" Green yelled.

He and the other Links and Gold held their swords up, watching as the magical weapons began to charge light in their tips, While they charged up, they slowly aimed them at Shadow, who's eyes widened.

"No hard feeling, Shadow Link." Green said.

At with that, large energy beams of light burst from the tips of their swords, encasing the shadow like being, ripping and tearing him to shreds. He screamed in pain as the light disintegrated him, When there was no more of him. there was an extremely large explosion, also killing the rest of the monsters around them.

[-]

Before they knew it, the links and the linkette were transported far away from death mountain, where they were safe. They turned up in a small forest, the one they were in before this whole fiasco had begun. It could been seen in the distance, erupting violently. They all watched in amazement.

"W-Woah...!" So, we were able to defeat Shadow Link...?" Red chirped.

"...No." Violet said.

"Wh-Whaaa...? What do you mean...?" Gold questioned.

"Vio stood up, and brushed himself off. "We didn't defeat him yet. They still have the dark mirror.

"The _dank_ mirror...?" Bloo questioned.

"." Vio gave Bloo a blank look and ignored him. "If we don't break that dark mirror..."

"Well, never mind that for now!" Green said excitedly. We're altogether again! We should celebrate first."

"O-Oh Vio, I'm so glad you're okay!" Gold cried out, both Red and Gold tackle hugging him tightly.

He hugged them back. And, they all rejoiced for finding each other again. They had a job to do, and this was proof that nothing would stop them from accomplishing that.

* * *

**||God damn. Sooooryyyyyyyyy~~ Yee, expect another year or two for the next chapter to come out. Shoot, I already have. **SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES, I'll try to come back through and get them all. to finish this story. Having the unfinished thing published annoyed me, and triggers my OCD. Ripppp. Well, hope you enjoyed! See you next Chapter!**


End file.
